


我可能生错了性别

by Delver_Jo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha总受, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, NP, 多攻一受, 帝国架空, 爽文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 65,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delver_Jo/pseuds/Delver_Jo
Summary: #ABO脑洞#我可能生错了性别，怎么办？!着急，在线等！Tag: ABO，Alpha总受（欧阳喆）。Alpha总受。Alpha总受。重要的说三次。立志压倒一切最终反被一切压的悲惨Alpha成长记。这是一个有关于成长与寻找自我的故事，希望每个人都能找到最适合自己的路，同时坚定不移的走下去。攻的类型有ABO：暗恋对象冰山攻 Alpha凌冬家庭医生成熟攻 Beta栾战黑化竹马朋友攻 Omega穆弘anything...NP（N≥3）注意避雷！！ABO设定：1、本文设定男性不能带球，Alpha、Beta、Omega都不可以。2、ABO属性在十八岁生日的时候显现出来，在这之前只是男性和女性。3、Alpha可以标记Omega，Beta和标记无缘。4、全文都可能有其他的二设，写到的时候再进行补充。





	1. 我可能生错了性别（00-09）

**Author's Note:**

> 微博ID：Delver_Jo是挖掘机

0

我不知道应该要怎么描述这件事情，但是我在过生日的昨天，被我暗恋好久的人...睡了。

什么？你说这他妈是好事！？当然是好事，毕竟是我暗恋的人。

不不不，不是这么回事儿！我是个Alpha，宇宙认证总攻Alpha啊！

虽然我昨天才显露出Alpha性征，也还没机会去睡别人，但我早就知道自己肯定是个Alpha！

啊？你问我怎么能知道？开玩笑，当然是因为基因啊，我两个哥哥可都是Alpha！！

虽然我比起我的哥哥来说，身高矮了些，肌肉也没那么多，但我可是带着Alpha基因的男孩纸，谁敢说我不会变成Alpha？！别说我，我两个哥哥都不会接受！

当然，这并不是事情的重点。昨天我过了18岁生日，事实证明我也确实在昨天显出了Alpha属性！

言归正传，这件事的重点是，我怎么能被人上！

即使对方是我暗恋的人，即使对方也是个Alpha！

那也不能被上啊啊啊！

 

1

事情是这样的，让我们从头来说。

我暗恋的人和我，那可是上天注定的缘分。我和他同一天生日，我妈妈和他妈妈在产房里认识的。

我们俩一出生就被定了娃娃亲！不是，被定了‘兄弟’情缘！

我妈妈和他妈妈在生产之后一时高兴，说让两个孩子称兄道弟。

是不是很搞笑？我有两个哥哥，也不知道我妈是怎么想的？！

不过这倒是给了我机会和他一起长大，我看着他小时候那副歪瓜裂枣的样子，到后来上学有不少人喜欢，到了这几年更是倒三角大长腿的身材，怎么能让人不喜欢？！

真的！真的是看着就喜欢，看着就想蹂躏他，看着就想摩擦摩擦！

 

昨天我和他都过生日，我一早起来给他发了生日快乐的短信，他没有回我。

坦白讲我有点失落，但是我还是决定昨晚去找他，因为我确定我会变成Alpha！

我身体的变化大概是在中午饭过后，先是觉得发热，像是中暑一样头晕难受，接着我就觉得能闻到一些微弱的荷尔蒙味道。

其实在昨天之前，我心里有些害怕。第一，我是有些担心万一自己不是Alpha怎么办？当然，这个可能性很小，这种担心也忽略不计。第二，我担心显现性征的过程很痛苦。据说越是强壮的Alpha，显现性征的过程越是痛苦。我大哥的发热持续了一整天，二哥更是到了第二天都还起不来床。他们两个都是被欲火烧得难受，看那样子恨不得当场出去找个Omega。

而我...额...我觉得是他们夸大其词了！他们就是给自己不能控制自己找借口，所以才说得那么痛苦！

总之，我很高兴自己是个Alpha，同时这也更加坚定了我去找他的决心！不管他是个Beta还是Omega，我都要把他拿下摩擦！

 

我晚上去了他家，家里只有他没有别人。他的父母都很忙，因此他总是一个人在家。我感觉缺少家庭关爱也是他不爱搭理人的一个重要原因，他平时看着就冷冰冰的，不好接触。我一直觉得他应该是个Beta，最符合他的性格，也符合我对他的设想。

我走到他家门口，敲门之后许久门才打开。

“你回去。”他对我吐了这三个字，差点把门拍在我脸上。

“什么玩意儿！”我非要进屋，同时瞪了他两眼，心里吐槽：仗着小爷喜欢你就这样？看我等会儿收拾你！

我进屋之后特地嗅了嗅，他身上没有什么明显的味道，不是Omega...果然，和我想得一样，是个Beta。

“你离我远点，我不舒服。”

刚一进屋，他又给我摆臭脸。

我就纳了闷了，我一个Alpha都不觉得有多么难受，你一个Beta不舒服什么劲？！

“给你发短信，你怎么不理我？！”开口的同时我跟着他进屋，我见他不搭理我又躺回去床上，心里来了火气便冲过去扯他得被子，“跟你说话呢！”

他一个翻身将我压在床上，鼻息呼出得气都像是要沸腾了一样，“我让你离我远点...”

“我...”我慌了神，他这副样子...和我那两个哥哥显现Alpha特征的反应，一模一样，“你先松开我。”

“晚了。”

 

2 h 凌冬

我...我没想过这座冰山会是个Alpha？！

怎么可能？！Alpha难道不都应该热情似火，走到哪儿都想要让别人跪在地上唱征服吗？

“凌冬，你先松开我...我现在就走。”

我记得当初大哥生日时，我妈把我赶出家门根本不让我靠近。二哥则是自己离开了家里，直到第三天才回去。我看着凌冬那如狼似虎的眼神，小心肝扑通扑通乱跳，这混蛋的五官也太好看了！我这种时时刻刻想着摩擦的人才应该是Alpha，他怎么可能…

“刚刚让你回去，你不听我的。”凌冬抓着我的手腕，他的手指特别用力，手心的温度也很高。我从没觉得他有这样的攻击性，可这会儿被他压在床上，我下意识往后撤开身体...想逃。

“你去哪儿？！”他一把将我捞了回来，伸手就去脱我的衣服。

我大惊，“你做什么！”他脱我衣服我是愿意的，毕竟我这么喜欢他，但我对现在这个体位非常不满意。

他将我压在床上，整个人坐在我身上，两条腿还扣住我的双腿，不让我动弹。我与凌冬的身高差不多，平日打打闹闹也是不分上下。可今天我的感觉是四肢无力，而他却好像突然被打了肾上腺素一样！凌冬一只手捏着我的胳膊，另一只手快速的脱我的衣服，“你这个时间来我家里，想做什么？”

凌冬可是学校篮球队队长，修长的四肢这会儿缠在我身上，根本挣扎不了。我被他这么一问，吞咽着口水不知道怎么接话，“我...就是来看看你，看看你不行吗？！”

“那就看着我。”凌冬喘着气对我说，然后便低下头吻我。

他...吻我。

 

随后，我十分懊恼自己动了心思想要将凌冬按在床上摩擦。我设想的每一个动作都发生了，分毫不差，可整个过程和我想象的完全不同。

他进来我的身体，那一刻我感觉自己被劈成了两半。凌冬压着我的一条腿使劲弄我，眼中那凶狠的样子像是完全丧失了理智。

Alpha的身体根本不适合这样的蹂躏，因此我瑟瑟发抖在他怀里不敢乱动。凌冬翻来覆去折腾，先是将我的整个身体对折，后来直接将我拖到了地上。

我身上的衣服被他完全扯烂，仅存的那点挂在肩膀上，还被他说成了‘骚’。我听到这个字恍然，挣扎的更为厉害。“你说什么…呜呜…”我的一句话被撞得粉碎，整个人都感到瘫软，全然没有想象中的云雨之感。

我最终哭了，不知是被干哭了，还是疼哭了，或者...委屈哭了。太他妈窝囊了，又疼又难受还在身体里存了一堆属于他的东西！

Alpha利用体液或者是撕咬进行标记，凌冬完事儿竟然毫无意识的对着我的肩膀张了口！

“滚蛋！你个混蛋！”我剧烈挣扎，眼泪一直往下流，怎么能这样对我！

凌冬正在兴头上，搂着我的腰便狠狠的咬下去，末了...嘴里还吐出一个名字。

他喊了一声‘穆弘’，那...不是我的名字。

穆弘，我也认识。

 

我失身了，还失了恋。

回到家我狼狈不堪，避过父母的视线，我赶紧溜回屋里。

我拿着换洗衣服去洗澡，却不知脸上的湿润是不是泪水。

 

3

我暗恋的人和我，那可是上天注定的缘分。

我这些年对这句话深信不疑，可他怎么会喜欢穆弘？

我回家休息了一晚上，第二天醒来还有些发热，不知是因为他留在我身体里的东西，还是因为Alpha的性征。

我想我得找个家庭医生看看，实在不行吃些缓解症状的药。

早起睁开眼睛，我躺在床上又回忆了一遍昨天的事情，耳边的手机则响起了短信声音：[昨晚怎么样？]

发件人：穆弘。

穆弘比我大两岁，我初一的时候他初三，我高一的时候他高三。现在我到了高三，而他已经去了大学。穆弘玩儿击剑，走到哪儿都是最吸引人眼球的那一个。他学习成绩好，优雅帅气，如阳光一般带着暖意。

我特别喜欢与他说起自己的事情，当然我也把暗恋的事情都告诉了他，还说了...自己表白的一系列计划。当然，我肯定不会说‘摩擦’这件事儿，可穆弘比我年纪大，对这种事儿不用多问就肯定心知肚明。

[就那样吧。]我看着穆弘的名字不知怎么回复，叹了口气将手机扔在一旁。

[晚上见面再说。]

我靠！我前几天约好了和他吃饭来着，约的时候我以为生日之时能搞定那座冰山。可...现在这样...也不知道当初哪里来的自信，觉得不管用什么办法，总能搏得凌冬一笑。

真是幼稚…

没等我回复，穆弘又说：[你晚上来我家里，我做你喜欢吃的东西。]

怎么办，太他妈无奈了，难道我要告诉穆弘昨天的事情？还要告诉他，我暗恋的人暗恋他？

 

想想倒也不是无迹可寻，以前穆弘在学校里玩儿击剑，我一直都是看包儿拿行李的那个，而凌冬总是拿着相机对他拍照。

凌冬那么一座大冰山，能用镜头追着一个人也算是用心了，当初要是再仔细一点可能我就能早些发现。

穆弘是Omega，这一点我一直都知道。他比我大两岁，因此性征也在两年前显现出来。我生日之前没有出现Alpha性征，因此对他的气味并没有什么感觉，平日相处也十分愉快。

穆弘也算是我的竹马之一，我很小的时候就认识了他。我，凌冬，还有穆弘，我们都是一道长大。

若凌冬也是Alpha，那他和穆弘...倒是也挺相配。呸！一点也不相配！

哎...我失恋了，彻底失恋了，还被来回折腾...现在想这些也没什么用。我总不能因为这事儿去跟凌冬一哭二闹三上吊吧？

我妈看我一直不起床，推门进来问我没事儿吧。她伸手摸了摸我的头，说，“这么烫，我帮你约医生，今天不要去上课了。”

昨天周末发生了那样的事情，我听到这话自然开心。可说到看医生，凌冬在我身上弄出了不少伤，让医生瞧去也太他妈的丢人了！“没事儿，我休息一下。”

“你昨天才过生日，大意不得。”

母亲还是帮我约了医生，说，“如果到了中午你还不退烧，下午就去看看。”

家庭医生我也挺熟悉，正好大了我十二岁，一轮。自从上了初中不再看儿童医生之后，我有个不舒服都是找他看病。我想起初中有一次我发高烧。那次生病家里没人照顾我，栾医生接到电话之后去了我家，一直照顾我直到我退烧。印象中，那次生病我浑身冒汗、神志不清。栾战坐在我身边，时不时将手掌放在我的脸颊与额头上。

我叹了口气，不知是更不想去看医生，还是更不想去和穆弘吃晚饭。

 

PS：先来12岁年龄差的Beta医生，还是先来黑化Omega竹马。我站医生B。

 

4 h 栾战

最终，我还是决定去看医生。

午饭过后，我已经不怎么发烧了，但我身上很多地方都感觉不舒服，因此决定去找医生瞧瞧。

我猜想，栾医生有职业操守，应该不会对我昨天经历的事情横加指责、加以评价。

站在诊所门口，我看着门上‘栾战’两个字，深深吸一口气后将我的手指按在那指纹锁上。看医生的次数太多，诊所已经有了我的完整记录，连门都能自己打开。

我叹了口气进门，栾医生坐在屋里看见我后主动起身，“感觉怎么样？”

我摇摇头，拉开椅子坐下，“已经不发烧了。”

“你昨天生日？发生了什么？”栾医生摸了我的头，他的手掌温热。

“没发生什么。”

我以前身体不太好，栾战在照顾高烧不退的我时，我嘴里一直在嘟囔，‘以后我会是Alpha！’

‘性别不代表什么。’栾战看着我，目光中都是温柔，直到现在我都记得，‘你就是你，无论是什么性别你都不应该迷失自己。’这几年我认真锻炼，自我感觉没比两个哥哥差太多，可谁想竟然在第一次显现性征的时候四肢使不上力气。

我对栾战简单说起昨天的感觉，同时表达了我的疑惑：“为什么我显现出Alpha的性征时，感觉浑身发软…第一次性征不是应该感觉很冲动吗？”

“每个人都可能不一样，你别因为这些事情就怀疑自己。”栾战轻轻捏住我的下颚，扭动我的脸颊看向我的颈肩处，又问，“这牙齿痕迹是怎么回事？”

啊？我一惊，连忙起身有些尴尬，“没...没怎么。”

“别动。”栾战将手掌搭在我的肩膀上，轻轻一个使劲便拉着我往诊所的内室里走，“我帮你检查一下。”

栾战的声音像是有种魔力，让我不自觉安静下来。许是这几年总以生病的样子在他面前出现，栾战看过我的狼狈，见过我的不堪，这会儿我虽然有些难为情，但也不是很抗拒在他面前裸露伤口。他是个典型的Beta，专注工作，相处的过程里也很少说自己的事情。栾战让我躺在他检查用的病床上，压低声音问了一句，“对方也是个Alpha？”

我侧过头看了他一眼，目光大抵充满了委屈。我微微张开嘴却什么都没有说，接着移开视线看向天花板，随即又看向床边那一冰箱的各种试剂。栾战主要在研究各种性别的基因情况，我时常来看病因此听他与助手说起过几句，具体的无甚了解。栾战偶尔也会跟我说起几句他的工作，比如所有人在十八岁之前都可以通过基因检测的方式知道性别是什么，但这种筛查检测被大多数的政府机构禁止，因此医生也不会刻意去做。

栾战见我不吭声，又问，“是不是受伤了？我帮你看看。”他的声音丝毫没有变化，大抵是行医这么多年对很多事情见怪不怪。他轻拍我的手臂，“把衣服脱了。”

我脸上有些发烫，可能又开始发烧了。

外套，T恤，我脱了上衣，栾战帮我简单处理了那些被凌冬弄出来的伤。他又摸了摸我的头，问我，“你是不是没有好好清理？”

 

我当然没有好好清理，我怎么能知道需要清理，我一个Alpha为什么会这知道这些！？

我只知道我作为Alpha会被Omega吸引，然后会有结合，通过撕咬标记…谁他妈会想到要告诉我清洗？！

嗯...这个姿势有些尴尬，我双腿打开，而栾战带着手套送进去两根手指。他的动作很轻，嘴里一直在说让我放松。

或是因为生病便伴随栾战的声音，此时随着‘放松’二字，我似乎真的不太抗拒。“呜...”嗓子口不自主窜出一声呻吟，我下意识睁开眼睛看向栾战，“对...对不起。”他让我身体中的躁动变得安逸，也让我那些不出宣泄的欲望得以平复。

“躺好。”栾战用另一只手划过我的脸颊，“没事的。”

我的身体又开始发热，随着他手指的动作，一道一道的电流像是在脊椎上里来回盘踞。“你…你干嘛？”我忍不住张开嘴深呼吸，“栾医生，我...嗯嗯...我...”

栾战侧头看着我，突然俯身将他的嘴唇压在了我的嘴唇上。栾战…也在吻我？

他身上带着成年男性特有的气息，同时也有Beta的梳理与孤寂。我不自主张开嘴，放他的舌头进来我的嘴巴里来回搅弄。我被吻得天旋地转，而他却还可以借着接吻的间隙说，“有些人啊，可能天生生错了性别。”

我才没有生错性别...我就是Alpha，我...我泄在他的手心里，不知道他怎么做到的，但我觉得...好爽。

栾战真是厉害，他用两根手指，让我欲仙欲死？

我身边怎么会有这么厉害的人？!

 

5

我怎么就泄在栾战的手里了？他的手指好像触及了某个开关，直到离开我的身体，我还觉得晕晕乎乎。他的嘴唇与手指都很温柔，让我置身于情欲的海洋内，没有凌冬带来的痛处，也没有任何语言造成的…剩下的只有纯粹的快感，惬意并且坦然。

栾战看着我笑了，随即又亲吻我的额头，说，“身体可以带来的快感有很多种，你不需要想太多。”

我满头是汗，抬起双手搓了搓自己的脸颊，“我...什么都没想。”

他的嘴唇顺着我的额头滑向我的眼皮，接着又捧着我的脸亲吻我的耳根，这种感觉...像是恋人？？？

栾战给我拿了些药膏，塞进我手里后抬起手臂揽住我的肩膀，他凑到我身边轻声说，“别再让别人伤到你了...”

他的动作很是亲密，亲密到过往从不曾有的程度。我微微抬起头看着比我高出一点点的栾战，皱眉点头，却又似是而非。

临走之前，栾战给我打了一针。我有些抗拒，皱眉看着那针头问，“我有这么严重吗？”

栾战轻笑一声，还是将那药剂推进了我的身体里，“你昨天过了生日，我怕你不舒服。”

我不记得家里那两个哥哥因为18岁生日而打针，难道我身体素质真的与他们相差这么多？！我盯着那针管里的液体进入我的身体，实在不好继续问。栾战看我面上不舒坦，看着我又笑了，“我这些年研究各种性别的基因，什么样的人也都见过一些。”

“…”

“你啊，回去好好休息。”

优胜劣汰，是各个性别的自然法则。

我知道栾战这话的意思是表达我算不上强壮的Alpha，他安慰我，让我别在意。这似乎是我从认识栾战开始，他便一直坚持对我说的。他对我说起各个性别的优缺点，同时也表达那仅仅是不同的性别罢了。

我…哎…心中说不清的感觉。

 

从栾战的诊所出来之后，我先回了一趟家。爸妈没在家，屋里只有我的二哥。

“你昨天过生日，感觉怎么样？”他坐在沙发上问话，扬起眉毛看起来很不愿意搭理我。

我和他关系不太好，他总说我体弱多病，以后肯定不会是个Alpha。事实证明，我就算从小没他健壮，也不像他那般喜欢举铁练肌肉，但我总归也还是个…Alpha。

况且，我的成绩好啊。Alpha通常在身体层面占有优势，而Beta擅长注意力更为集中的一些工作。班级里学习成绩好的大多会在18岁之后成为Beta，而我却是Alpha！

“挺好的，谢谢关心。”我对着二哥冷哼了一句，又问，“你怎么这个时间在家？”

“我回来拿点东西，马上就去学校。”二哥强调了‘学校’二字，好像是在暗示我去不了。不同性别在身体素质方面有些差距，因此政府针对不同的性别设置不同的大学，避免资源分配不均匀。

“一路顺风。”我低声回了二哥一句。

“看你那灰头土脸的样子…”二哥说完便转身往自己的房间走，路过我身边还不忘吐槽道，“没想到你是个Alpha。”

这有什么没想到的？！我从昨天开始便沉浸在各个性别的思绪中，这会儿实在是懒得和他继续怨怼，“你没想到的事儿还多呢！”我虽然不算特别强壮，但以身板来说也差不太多。昨天若不是我四肢无力，倒也不至于让凌冬占了那么大的便宜！

我和二哥几乎同一时间出门，他去了学校，而我去找穆弘吃饭。

[对不起，我昨天失控了。]

手机上是凌冬给我发来的短信，我看着这几个字却不知怎么回复。

没关系？不对，我觉得有关系，关系大了去了。

可有什么关系？难道我还要跟另一个Alpha去摆道说理，让他为了强上我的事情下跪磕头？

他若是失控迷了神志，不知晓不晓得自己喊了穆弘的名字。我的心口处因为‘对不起’这三个字一阵一阵的疼，鉴于不要自虐，我把手机关了。

 

到了穆弘家门口，他刚刚打开门我便闻到了扑鼻的味道。

穆弘做了我喜欢的几道菜，馋死小爷了！

等等，还有些什么味道。

有些像金属的味道，带着点锈迹，还有些冰冷…

OMG！这是穆弘信息素的味道…

我对这个味道就十分熟悉，可此时闻起来却有完全不同的…吸引力。

这…

 

6

这个味道我闻过，有点像置身丛林之中，又像是在喧闹的都市里游走。

穆弘自从两年之前出现了性征，我对这个味道就十分熟悉，可此时闻起来却有完全不同的…吸引力。

我站在门口停下脚步，而他则回头看着我问，“你怎么不进来？”

我…我走不动啊！太好闻了，我靠！怎么会有这么好闻的东西，像是顺着鼻息在我的身体里游荡，让我浑身都感到酥麻。

这味道和感觉让我有些紧张，有些害怕，还有些…激动。穆弘站在几米之外对着我笑，他的神情此时变得异常好看，整个人都如发光一般。“你愣住做什么？”

他朝我走了一步，我下意识吞咽口水，那些窜进我身体中的信息素则往小腹处硬闯而去，“没有，我…没事儿。”我连忙进屋关上门，剧烈的心跳让我意识到…这就应该是所谓的Alpha性征出现之后的冲动。

天啊，我忍不住在心里又感叹了一遍，穆弘也太他妈的好闻了！

那种气息干净纯粹，如雨后的丛林带着泥土味，而其中的金属质感有让穆弘带上了些神秘与坚韧。我无法形容那感觉，像是夺命的冷兵器一般，让人想要在刀口上舔血，危险又刺激。

我进屋之后深吸一口气，原打算缓解一下体内的荷尔蒙，谁想更多的信息素进入肺腔之后便在我的脑中形成了奇怪的画面…我看着穆弘在厨房忙碌的身影，突然很好奇那衬衣之下的他究竟是什么样子。

“你喝点水，或者先吃点菜。”穆弘转头对我说了一句，似乎没有察觉我眼神中的…饥渴。

对，就是饥渴。这种感觉可以忍受，但十分舒爽，四肢像是淌过暖流，摇摇欲坠。若说生错了性别，那穆弘绝对排在我之前。他虽然及不上大多数Alpha那般壮实雄伟，可四肢线条与性格搭在一起绝算不上柔弱。性征显现之前，我以为他会是Beta，谁想竟然是Omega。或许，性别有时候只是性别而已…

我走到餐桌旁给自己倒了杯凉水，大口灌下去之后缓了缓情绪…没事儿，我既然不像凌冬那样不受控制，那面对Omega应该也不会干出什么出格的事情。我语音控制屋里的人工智能系统给我放了首歌，伴随着音乐才觉得神经舒缓了不少。

 

穆弘做了好几个我爱吃的菜，我从昨晚开始便没怎么吃东西，这会儿饥肠辘辘倒真是放开了胃口。穆弘看着我吃，一直在笑，时不时帮我夹菜倒水。他一直都是这样温柔，击剑场上的棱角鲜少在平日展露，可对旁人也带着距离，倒是和我十分亲近。对了，他和凌冬也算挺亲近，可明明这两个人是因为都认识我才互相认识了，凌冬怎么就喜欢穆弘了？

还有穆弘身上这个味道…我靠，要是让凌冬闻去了那还了得？！

不行，不行…

“昨天怎么样？”穆弘吃了些东西后放下筷子，走到沙发旁坐下问我，“顺利吗？”

我摇摇头，端着水杯走到他身边坐下。太好闻了，我忍不住离他近一点，“他…不喜欢我。”我嘴里说起凌冬，心中还是十分疼痛，可五官感知却都集中再穆弘的身上。这种吸引力让我移不开视线，本能驱使。

穆弘对那冰山是什么想法我不知道，但我肯定不会对他说起昨天凌冬喊了他的名字。万一穆弘也有那个意思，岂不是…

不能想，不能想！我侧头又对着穆弘嗅了几下，不知他作为一个Omega，对我身上的味道有什么感觉。这一刻，我突然意识到自己从未设身处地思考过Omega对Alpha的吸引。我曾经幻想凌冬是Omega，可以和我双宿双飞，可那时我没有显现性征，因此根本不理解这所谓难以抗拒的‘吸引’。

“没关系，这种事情也不好强迫。”穆弘一边说，一边拉住了我的手。我低头看了看，吞咽口水一句话都说不顺溜，“我知道，所以我…”

话还未说完，我便感觉浑身发热，头晕目眩。

浑身发热和性征显现带来的不适很相似，可这眩晕…怎么好似被人用了蒙汗药？！

我看着手里那水杯掉地，耳边则是穆弘的声音，“没事，别担心。”

“你…想干嘛…”

 

再次醒来，我躺在穆弘的卧室里。

我的四肢被绑着，身上的衣服被脱了个精光。

他…对我下了药？

什么情况？!!

 

7

我在穆弘的卧室里醒来，躺在他那张巨大的双人床上。我的四肢被绑着，身上的衣服被脱了个精光。

“知道是什么绑着你吗？”穆弘坐在床边，一边说话一边用手指在我身上来回画圈。

我来回看了看，手脚上的绳索…

操！我当然知道绑着我的是什么！我可是时刻准备着成为Alpha的男孩纸，我怎么可能不知道？这些绳索是为了阻止Alpha性征显现时乱来专门设计的，扣环会随着挣扎越来越紧，而那金属据说是最坚硬的合金，能承受几个成年Alpha的力气。

我试着挣扎两下，果然扯着我的四肢又往外舒展了些。

“别乱动。”穆弘站起来，居高临下看着我。他伸手开始脱自己的衣服，那眼神…没了平日的温柔，多了层难以忍受的情欲。他的声音沉了不少，手指的动作也戴上了情绪。他的额头微微带上薄汗，像是因为我而有了反应。

我躺在床上，全身赤裸。随着穆弘一点一点扯掉自己的衣服，我的身体不受控制起了反应。空气中弥漫的都是他的信息素，我躺在那里全身都在被荷尔蒙攻击。我闻到的味道强了千百倍，身体中的冲动也多了千百倍。

“你知道你是什么味道的吗？”

“什么？”我迷茫的看向穆弘，大气不敢喘一下。

“是一种类似海水的味道，冷冷的海水…让人有些害怕和兴奋。”他解开自己的裤子，我的眼睛便不受控制往他身下瞟。

男性Omega一直是让我感到着迷的性别，他们可以承受别人，也保留了男性的性征，他们的身体虽不能受孕但是却保留了雄性生物的刚毅与荷尔蒙。两种完全不同的构造在他们身上得到最为恰当的融合，他们拥有让Alpha这种刚毅生物狂性大发的能力，还有多种享受情欲的天赋…

我看着穆弘脱掉自己的裤子，一柱擎天之余更是难以控制自己…

我，想要他。

 

我，想要他。

这种要特别原始，在满屋都是那冷兵器被雨水打湿的味道充斥下，我想要完全拥有他，把他从里到外都变成我的。谁人说Omega都是弱者？我感觉到体内的冲动不受控制，瞬间沉沦在穆弘的信息素中不可自拔。或许，Alpha才是被Omega奴役的生物群体？

我从那金属气息中还尝到了些草木的甘甜味，这一刻我觉得很痛苦，这种痛苦来自于Alpha性征，“你…松开我。”

穆弘翻身上床坐在了我身上，他下身那处随着双腿张开而完全裸露在我的面前。我呼吸困难，恨不得翻身干他，咬他。穆弘用他的身体蹭着我的大腿，在我身上留下他的味道。他的大腿根微微颤抖，发情的痛苦在他身上也显得如此…性感。穆弘的四肢看起来因情欲的折磨而有些酥软，这般闪耀的Omega因我而发情，让我心中充满了澎湃的冲动。

“我控制不住我自己…我…”

“你又能怎么样？”穆弘反问我，手指划过我脚腕上的铁锁。

是的，我无计可施，饥渴难耐，“你到底…”

“你是Alpha，怎么能让别人干你？”

穆弘看着我身后那处的伤痕问我，而我也他妈想知道这个答案！我作为一个Alpha，怎么能被另一个Alpha那么干？！

“有人帮你上了药？你是不是让不止一个人碰了你？还是那是一个人？是…凌冬？”穆弘又问了我一句，那神情中除了情欲，还带上了怒火。

我不懂为什么穆弘要绑着我，我更不懂他眼中的怒火从何而来，可他没给我任何询问的机会，突然抓住我的腿便将自己的那根抵在了我脆弱不堪的入口处。穆弘的指尖很有力气，我下意识看向他的那根，尺寸惊人丝毫不输给凌冬。这他妈还得了？！要是再来一次，小爷不是得死在这床上？！

“你干嘛！”我抬起头大喊，对上他的视线又说，“你冷静点！”

他看着我笑了，眼神凌厉，“这不是我的计划，我本来…打算骑在你身上，打算让你把我填满，打算把我自己送给你当生日礼物…但是现在我改变主意了...”开口的同时他便进来了，接着还伴随后半句话，“既然，你喜欢这样…那咱们就这样。”

 

8 h 穆弘

既然你喜欢这样…那咱们就这样。

我喜欢个屁！“你别…呜呜…”我话还未说完便承受了他的进攻，穆弘虽尺寸惊人，可他挺进的却很慢，一点一点像是在等着我习惯他的侵犯，有好像是故意在和我玩儿什么情趣游戏。

穆弘缓缓往我的身体里走，碾压摩擦，蹭过的正好是最为敏感的位置。我一下便想起栾战手指带给我的快感，身前得性器又不争气的硬了起来。穆弘见我有了反应，朝着那点便去，几次三番来回弄，真是让人欲罢不能。

我突然想起栾战跟我说的那句话，‘身体可以带来的快感有很多种，你不需要想太多。’

鼻息中都是属于Omega好闻到让人窒息的气味，我得身体随着四肢被扯开，眼巴巴看着穆弘在我身上驰骋。他一手抓着我的阴茎上下捣弄，而我在这等情况下产生了难以言喻的快感。不知何时，穆弘的手里拿了件儿‘玩具’，轻轻震动发出嗡嗡的响声。我盯着那东西发愣，“这…”

“别紧张，不是给你的。”他转手将那东西塞进了自己的身体，接着便哼着鼻音喘息了好几下。前后夹击的感觉让他兴奋，散发的信息素像是一把匕首一般，直接桶进我的身体，往心口处而去。

“恩…”我仰起头大口吸气，嗓子口烧得要冒了火般。

穆弘凑过来吻我，目光从我的额头扫到胸口，他一边动一边问我，“我身上好闻吗？”

“好闻。”我如实回答，侧过头追着他的嘴唇亲吻。

穆弘将手指伸进我的头发，“你…喜欢这样？”他撞得更用力，每一下都走到了最深。我能感觉到他的身体不断变得兴奋，随即弄我得过程也越发凶狠。股间流出那晶亮得液体，随着结合处得摩擦而染湿了那处得毛发。

“我…恩…喜欢…屁…”被他弄得不知道张嘴说什么，我全身的肌肉都在颤抖，就是想爽，想泻，想要享受这所有的感觉。我的身体被他填满，鼻息间也被他填满，整个人充斥在Omega的情网之中，无力挣脱。

穆弘亲吻我的脖子，嘴唇最终落在肩膀上那个齿印处。“他…咬了你？”穆弘说话的同时将他的脖子送到了我的嘴边，耳根脖颈上的腺体散发着冷兵器的金属味，而他身上却那般炙热，结合处更是燎得我难以忍受。

“你别…我…”我真的忍不住，他凑我这么近怎么可能忍得住？！

“欧阳，这一天我等了两年。”穆弘用牙齿扫过我的锁骨，顺着胸膛向下滑，随后又凑到了我的嘴边，“欧阳…我一直想着你…”

什么？我愣愣张开嘴看着穆弘的嘴唇，惊讶于他这表白，心中还在思索着亲他，吻他，让他摸我的手动作再快点。

“舒服吗？”他揉着我的身体轻声问，“咬我，会更舒服…”

“我…真的忍不住…呜呜…”

穆弘把舌头伸进了我的嘴里，哼着鼻音嘟囔，“咬我…然后我咬你…”

 

十八岁生日之后的几十个小时，我先是被暗恋的人干得浑身是伤，然后在家庭医生的诊所中欲仙欲死，随后又被一个Omega绑在了床上来回弄。终于，我做了一个Alpha，我张开嘴咬在了穆弘的脖颈上。咬下去的那一刻我有些后悔，同时气自己的忍耐力实在不堪。可转瞬即逝的情绪很快被舒坦与快感取代，肉灵结合像是巨浪让我的身体来回翻滚…真的，太爽了。

“恩…”穆弘搂着我，随着我牙齿刺穿皮肉而微微颤栗，嘴里则咿咿呀呀轻哼呻吟，看着真他妈骚。

腺体在我的牙齿下被带上了属于我的味道，穆弘身体发抖，那根在我的身体里又胀大了一圈。他紧紧搂着我不撒手，直到被我的气味完全浸染，这才侧过头看着我。

他说我身上是冷冷的海水味，我自己察觉不到却在与他气味相容之时感受一二。那带着雨水的金属味混上了一丝淡淡的海盐气息，我感到身心愉悦，不知他是不是也有同样的感觉？

穆弘用那双动情的眼睛看着我，接着便突然泻在了我的…身体里…

这感觉很是微妙，我与穆弘产生了联结，而他此时的兴奋与愉悦我也像是可以感受到一般，不知是真的能感受到，还是心理作用作祟。

穆弘凑过来再次吻我，缓了缓神便低下头张开嘴，将我硬挺的那根完全吃进嘴里。

 

9

我标记了穆弘。

我…标记了穆弘？！

他躺在我怀里，而我的四肢还都被他绑着。我最终则泄在了他的嘴里，那种湿软的感觉让我从天灵盖爽到了手指尖。

一天连续两次却是完全不同的感觉，我喘着气回过神时才意识到…我真的，标记了穆弘，他的身上带着我的味道。

穆弘凑过来与我接吻，嘴里当然也是我的味道，另一种味道。

我看着他，微微张开嘴想要说，对不起。

谁知，没等我开口，他却抬起头看着我突然道，“欧阳，我真想一直这么绑着你。”

“啊？”我一阵惊讶，吞咽口水勾起嘴角不敢多说：怎么说都是我才标记了的Omega，我的情绪与他相连，因此不愿他不开心。更何况，万一我要是说错了什么，穆弘说到做到一直这么捆着我，当真也受不了。

穆弘絮絮叨叨吻了我几下，随即又说，“我特别担心你表白成功，我也担心…万一凌冬是Omega…”

我看着穆弘，他满眼都是沉醉其中的情绪。许是因为刚刚产生连结，我的心情也随他的快乐而有些起伏，共情微弱…却舒心惬意。这便是Alpha与Omega之间的关系吗？因为腺体与信息素的结合，我们便能感觉道彼此的情绪吗？我不确定…但这一瞬间我也不想确定，我只想沉浸在这样的情绪里，享受当下的轻松舒坦。

叹了口气，我转头又冲着穆弘闻了两下，那感觉好像是他的信息素包裹着我的味道，进而融合在一起。

穆弘见我这般动作，笑着揉了揉我的头发，满眼都是温柔.

 

我没有对穆弘说起凌冬对他的感情，我也没有与穆弘讨论他对我的感情。

这两件事颠覆了我对他们两个的认知，同时也让我觉得需要冷静下来好好思考一番。

我从穆弘家离开时，他依依不舍的将我送到门口，同时对我说，“对不起，我绑住你是怕你不想要我，但我看到你身上的伤之后…我…”

穆弘这话说得轻声细语，可他眼中没有丝毫怯懦与躲闪，对自己的行为一点都不后悔。他…比我想象的还要独立与骄傲，对自我的坚持是我不能比的，“你别再说了。”我没等他说完便点点头，寻思这几十个小时里，所有人在我面前好像都换了张脸…这十八岁的生日，当真不怎么好过。

“那你不生气？”

“你认识我这么长时间，我什么时候生过你的气？！”

标记一个Omega便是有了责任和义务，我从不觉得Omega需要依附于Alpha，但产生联结对Omega造成的影响更为深远。因此，Alpha需要付出更多注意力，也需要懂得克制。

这些，我都知道。

说不后悔自己的冲动是假话，可这是我第一次性征显现，我怎么去忍受一个Omega把脖子伸到我面前？况且还是穆弘这样将我手脚绑起来，没给我半分选择。

哎…算了算了，找借口也于事无补。

我看着穆弘关上门，心中思索等我想清楚这些事情之后，一定找时间与他谈谈。

 

回到家里，母亲问我今天感觉怎么样，同时问我医生怎么说。

“没什么事儿了，我吃了点药，还打了一针。”

两个哥哥都没有经历打针，我说起来难免有些难为情。母亲听完之后倒是没接话，轻拍我的手臂说，“没事儿就行。”

慈母严父，从小到大母亲的目光总让我觉得温暖，无论是小时候生病难熬，还是现在有些沮丧。

“冰箱里有饭菜，你要是晚上饿了就热一下，还在长身体多吃些。”母亲微微抬起头看着我，对视的目光就好像我是她最为骄傲的那个孩子。

我点点头，冲着母亲勾起嘴角。

“对了，凌冬留言说打不通你的电话，你给他回个信。”

我还是笑着，不想让母亲察觉异样，“嗯，知道了。”

“还有一件事，你过了生日，自己注意一下大学的入学考试。”

听到这个，我再笑不出来了。

大学，那个三六九等明确的地方，过了生日便成为我的当务之急。


	2. 我可能生错了性别（10-19）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #ABO脑洞#  
> 我可能生错了性别，怎么办？!着急，在线等！
> 
>  
> 
> Tag: ABO，Alpha总受（欧阳喆）。Alpha总受。Alpha总受。重要的说三次。
> 
> 立志压倒一切最终反被一切压的悲惨Alpha成长记。  
> 这是一个有关于成长与寻找自我的故事，希望每个人都能找到最适合自己的路，同时坚定不移的走下去。
> 
> 攻的类型有ABO：  
> 暗恋对象冰山攻 Alpha凌冬  
> 家庭医生成熟攻 Beta栾战  
> 黑化竹马朋友攻 Omega穆弘  
> anything...  
> NP（N≥3）注意避雷！！
> 
> ABO设定：  
> 1、本文设定男性不能带球，Alpha、Beta、Omega都不可以。  
> 2、ABO属性在十八岁生日的时候显现出来，在这之前只是男性和女性。  
> 3、Alpha可以标记Omega，Beta和标记无缘。  
> 4、全文都可能有其他的二设，写到的时候再进行补充。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微博ID：Delver_Jo是挖掘机

10

大学，高中后教育的一系列总称。

我听到这两个字后点了点头，心想…考试时间我比谁都清楚。

三教九流，性别决定一切的社会，大学的分类也根据性别以及身体素质来进行划分。

大哥二哥是一等一强壮的Alpha，去的大学自然是为了国家甚至星球培养下一代战士与军人的地方。这些字眼听上去就让人血脉沸腾，当然也是绝大多数人都向往的地方。

A等级大学出来的人都有着无法比拟的战斗力，他们大多是Alpha，还有些身体素质极强的Beta。这些人会主宰整个国家的走向，有些Alpha成为军官，驰骋疆场，有些Alpha则利用军队控制政权，从而成为规则的制定者。

B等级的大学主要是培养技术性人才，需要那些从小学习成绩出众的人，因此集中了大多数Beta，以及那些无法被A等级大学录取的Alpha。B等级出来的学生或许与社会最高层再无瓜葛，可他们绝大多数都做着自己喜欢的工作，就像栾医生那样一门心思搞研究。

当然，还有些非常强壮的Omega也是B等级大学的不错选项。

最后，C等级…绝大多数的Omega属于这里。据说，C等级的学校里主要会教授Omega如何与Alpha相处，如何在Alpha面前保护自己，还有些必要的生活技能。

‘A等级’，‘B等级’，最后这个‘C等级’要是换成‘O等级’或许更合适？

 

每个等级的教育侧重点不同，同时也对社会阶级进行划分。

我赞同根据不同的性别进行大学教育，这样可以避免资源分配不均匀。但我不喜欢这样的等级制度，听起来就好像Omega天生不如Alpha。这个社会就是这样，看看我二哥那副样子就知道了。

大学的入学机制很简单，满了十八岁显现出性征的学生直接去梦想的学校报名，然后提交各方面档案，包括中学成绩和体能测试，以及家庭医生的体检报告。剩下的，便是学校的选拔。若是入学申请通过，那一切安好，若是学校不通过，则直接转入之后的一个等级，继续审核。

母亲见我没有吭声，主动又提醒我道，“我记得前几年，你二哥的入学…”

“我知道，我已经查过了时间。”这件事，我在生日之前就已经和凌冬讨论过，这是每一个十八岁的学生会思考的问题。

“你什么想法？”

我看向母亲后叹了一口气，“我…肯定是申请A等级的大学，我是Alpha。”

母亲看着我又笑了，她没有接话只是淡淡的笑。母亲眼中有些潜台词，我读不出来也不想深究。

我是Alpha，我显现出Alpha性征的时候有种释然，同时还有些怅然若失。

我的两个哥哥都是Alpha，我知道Alpha对这个社会的责任义务，但我…好像不怎么想去A等级的大学。那些所谓的责任和义务不只是存在于Alpha及A等级的大学，而身体的绝对优势也不应该是站在金字塔顶端的唯一标准。

当然，这些事情我无法决定，我能做的只是…提交申请。

 

休息了一晚上，我既然没事儿了，转头第二天便去了学校。

从我家到学校大概二十分钟的时间，我一想到可能会在学校里见到凌冬便浑身拒绝，连平日很熟悉的路都觉得极其陌生。

栾医生的药膏很管用，我已经不觉得身上那些伤难受，除了身后那处还有些微微不适。

“欧阳喆。”

身后传来的声音让我停下脚步，真是说曹操，曹操就到。我他妈都没说出口，只是想了想。

凌冬见我没有回头，主动走到我身边，“你没有回我电话。”

凌冬平日是一座大冰山，我们俩从小认识他也经常爱答不理，像是今天这样主动打招呼的时候极少发生。我侧过头看向他，勾着嘴角皮笑肉不笑，“我昨天有事儿。”早起出门我已经有了心理准备，这一路也都在做心理建设，因此这会儿开口的语气很轻松，就好像之前的事情没有发生过。

“我，那天的事情…”凌冬看着我，神情严肃，“对不起。”

我既然没有回他的信息那便是不知怎么说起，他此时又何必不识趣？！扫兴至极。我转头看了凌冬一眼，从他的视线中读出了很多内容。可现在，我什么都不想多提。我冲着他摇头，装作毫不在意用平时和他对话的语气道，“快上课了，我先走了。”

“你等一下。”

他叫住了我，同时伸手拉住我的手臂。

我下意识甩开他，想起那天他指尖的力度，心里就说不出的难受，“怎么了？”

“中午一起吃饭。”

平日我们中午总一起吃饭，都是我凑着课间时间问他，而他这般确定的语气，不知是在通知还是询问，“不了，我今天中午有事。”

“一起吃饭吧，” 他又说了一遍，随后又补了后半句，“我给你带了我妈做的饼干。”

凌冬妈妈做的饼干我很喜欢，之前去他家里总觉得吃不够。朋友相处总归有比较积极的一方，所谓一个愿打一个愿挨。以前是我，以后...

“那到时候再说吧，”我也看不得他满眼都是不安的样子，私心作祟松了口，“我现在还不确定。”

 

11

我不想面对凌冬，一是因为我和他之间发生的事情，二是因为我在冲动之下标记了他喜欢的Omega。

前者在我心里过不去，后者在我心里更过不去，这事儿怎么就搞成了三角恋？？？

我一早晨上课都没什么精神，而刚刚显现出性征也引起了周围几个人的议论。有人问我是什么感觉，有人则问我现在对身边人有没有冲动。

我侧头看着问问题的同学，心中也很无奈，Alpha在大家心中当真是时时刻刻精虫上脑？

我在生日之前也会有这样的认知，也会思索摩擦摩擦的事情，甚至计划...可这短短的两天，好像有些东西在悄无声息的改变，因为经历了云雨与标记，所以改变。

午饭时间是一天内最吵杂的时间，我一早晨都在思考怎么推掉凌冬的午餐邀约，谁知没到时间便收到了穆弘的短信：[你的检测仪落在我家里了，午饭时间给你拿过去。]

我盯着手机愣了几秒，连忙回：[我晚上下课去你家里拿？]

[下午去学校，这周的后面几天都在学校里。]

检测仪记录每个学生的身体素质，同时也记录在显现性征前后一段时间的身体变化情况，会为大学申请提供一部分数据。一两天的数据缺失倒不会怎么样，可这性征出现之后的一周若是都没有数据，难免让人有所疑惑，甚至会影响我的入学申请。

[那等会儿见。]我回了这几个字，心中思索拿了检测仪之后得快点让穆弘离开。

 

最后一节课拖了几分钟，走廊里都是往食堂与校外走的人。

我无奈加快脚步，走到校门口时穆弘已经在那里等我了。穆弘穿了一件浅色外套，站在那里十分养眼。他左侧的肩膀上挂着书包，右手则拿着我的检测仪。穆弘低着头偶尔踱步，目光则是一贯的温柔。我看着他放慢了自己的脚步，眼神有些发愣，心中则满含疑惑：这就是我从小便认识的穆弘，可这样的他怎么就把我绑在床上了？还有，这样的他现在竟然成为了我的Omega，我的…

我高一的时候穆弘高三，也在这里上学。他看我走过来后主动迎上来，将检测仪递给我的同时说，“好久没回来了。”

穆弘的话让我想起他当初显现性征的时候，学校里有些闲言闲语说这样的人怎么会是Omega？更为难听的则会说，看不出来平时这么有气场的人竟然是个天生就要被Alpha干的Omega。

当初气不过这些话，几次三番发生矛盾，我和凌冬还为此揍过比我们年纪大的学生。当然，凌冬那座冰山的态度肯定是别理那些人，冲动动手的那个人总是我。

一晃已经两年了，时间真快。“这里也没什么变化。”我拿过自己的检测仪，设置启动后植入皮下。检测仪是纳米集成装置，从皮下植入后会在血液中检测身体的各项指标。取出的过程则是利用特殊频率的仪器进行操作，面临性征显现的学生都经历过这个阶段。等到入学申请结束，这检测仪也会变成记录中的一部分。

穆弘跟我解释了一句说，“我那天不希望它记录你的情绪起伏，还有…”

我点点头，猜测没人喜欢用这东西去记录那么私人化的时刻，“没事儿，我现在戴上就行了。”

穆弘冲着我笑了，突然上前一步伸手拦住我的脖子。他和我一般高，四目相对之后便凑过来吻我。靠近的那一瞬间，我感觉到情绪在心口处游走，平静却也激荡。

穆弘身上的味道让我隐隐冲动，可那联结留下的痕迹却让我感到平静，我再次闻到了那属于我的味道。穆弘让那冷冷的海水带上了暖意，仿若在沙滩上漫步、享受生活，十分惬意。

这味道属于我，他也…属于我。可是，难道仅仅因为存在标记，Omega就要成为Alpha的附属品吗？

 

我与穆弘站在校门口搂搂抱抱十分显眼，周围路过的学生时不时看向我们俩。其中更有那些已经显现出性征从而可以辨认标记的同学，他们以惊讶的目光看着我与穆弘，大概是对我小小年纪就有这般出众的Omega感到惊讶。

我心中对这样的眼神有那么些排斥，但同时也觉得…挺有面子。瞧瞧穆弘这样子，作为Alpha拥有这样的Omega，说不沾沾自喜定是假话。穆弘倒是对这一切没什么反应，别人愿意瞧就让他们看。穆弘从显现出Omega性征，到去了B等级的大学，经历过不少他们的视线，早已不放在心上。

穆弘又跟我唠叨了几句，片刻过后目光突然集中在了我身后的某一点。

我缓缓回头，心中有种不好的情绪冉冉升起。

哎…

穆弘看着站在我身后的凌冬，神情没什么变化。他松开我后率先朝凌冬走过去，勾起嘴角说话还是平日的样子，“有一段时间没见了，你最近怎么样？”

凌冬与他对视片刻，目光又移动到我的身上。旁人都能闻出穆弘身上标记的味道，凌冬此时自然也明白发生了什么。真是怕什么来什么！我与穆弘联结的事情本就瞒不住，但我也没想在第二天便让凌冬发现，更没想遇到当下这尴尬的情况。

凌冬眼中透出的情绪太多、太复杂，我从小与他相熟，却也很难完全看明白。他望着穆弘的眼神带有温度，我伤了那份情。他看着我的时候目光有所闪躲，他觉得自己伤了我。

“挺好。”凌冬最终也只是回了穆弘两个字，随后看着我说，“我先去吃饭了。”

我标记了我暗恋的人的白月光。

行吧，那我还能说什么？！

看着凌冬的背影，我心里不知是个什么滋味。

我失恋了，他也…失恋了。

 

12

我失恋了，他也…失恋了。

我因为他而失恋，他也因为我失恋，想想倒也是挺讽刺。

凌冬经过那天中午的事情，再没有主动找我。

我猜想他面对这样的情况不知道怎么和我相处，平时没脸没皮的那个一直都是我。从小到大，我要是和他产生什么分歧，总是我主动找他打个马虎眼，凌冬顺着台阶走下去，然后言归于好。

现在没了我，他面对这样的情况一筹莫展，因此即使再在走廊里遇到我也只是皱眉与我对视，不知说些什么。

这种时候就知道小爷的重要了吧？晚了。

这次不是我刻意为难凌冬，现在我面对他...也不知道说什么，总觉得左右两种情绪让我很不舒服。

当然，除此之外，因为申请大学的事情我陷入了深深的焦虑。

‘我…肯定是申请A等级的大学，我是Alpha。’

那天我这样对母亲说，但是我心中隐隐有个声音，那种每日训练最终成为强壮战士的日子并不是我所向往的。我不知道这种想法是因为身体不够强壮而产生的怯懦，还是因为我不够勇敢导致的自我暗示。

一年之间入学申请有好几个时间，我的生日正巧在其中一个截止时间之前。照理来说我在生日之前就应该准备好所有材料，但因心中的那一份犹豫，这一系列的东西迟迟都还未开始。

显现出性征之前，我担心过自己若不是Alpha怎么办，可心中却还有个声音在说...若真的不是，除了要承受二哥的讽刺之外，可能我就可以名正言顺的放弃A等级的大学？当然，这些想法都转瞬即逝...毕竟我更加希望自己可以成为Alpha，可以有所作为，同时也可以保护我想要保护的人。

 

眼瞅着时间临近，我也到了需要做决定的时候。

穆弘问了我关于申请学校的事情，我对他说还要考虑一下。穆弘笑着点头没有继续这个话题，同时对我说他回去学校可能有段时间不能常常见面，刚刚产生联结我想到穆弘自然是心里痒的难受，但他这么说我也完全理解。每年这时间都有很多科目考试，穆弘在B等级大学读建筑类型的专业，各种设计作业就已经让他吃不消了。我作为Alpha，应该控制自己的诉求，同时也照顾穆弘的需求。

一个生日过的乱七八糟，穆弘回去学校我正常上课，终于有了些过往的样子。

周末正巧二哥从学校回来，他扬起眉毛问我的申请计划。我怼了一句，“和你有什么关系？”

“我就是关心关心你。”二哥目光永远是那副瞧不起我的样子，有时候我真的不明白为什么都是Alpha，他对我却是这个态度。我更加不明白，即使不是Alpha，难道人和人之间不应该有最基本的尊重吗？

“我用不着你的关心，我已经想好了。”

申请是早晚的事情，我应该快刀斩乱麻，省得自己瞎糟心。

随口又和二哥扯皮了几句，我拿起衣服便朝着栾战的诊所而去。申请材料我准备了绝大多数，目前还需要的就是家庭医生给出的身体健康报告，以及检测仪上的数据。

来到栾战诊所门口，我抬起手便用自己的指纹开了门。进屋之后看到栾战穿着一身白大褂，坐在桌子前看着手里的报告。他听到开门声，惊讶的抬起头，见来人是我，无奈笑着说了一句，“我跟你说了好几次，没有预约就得敲门。”

是是是，栾战跟我说过，要是有了预约可以直接自己开门，没有预约就得敲门提前让他知道。这私人诊所我太过熟悉，因此时常忘记，“难道你的每一个病人都可以记住提前预约？”

栾战放下手里的文件，起身走到我面前，“你觉得有几个人可以用自己的生物信息打开那门？”

我迎上栾战的目光有些发愣，“难道不是你比较熟悉的病人都可以？”

“那个门不止需要指纹，还有别的生物信息，比如基因...”他随口说了一句，接着又好像是懒得同我解释，言简意赅道，“我没有那么多时间，把熟悉病人的信息都录入...我这里是诊所，不是食堂，用不着每个人都可以来去自如。”

“...”我听着他的话脸颊莫名发热，这么说...我一直以为的‘理所应当’竟然是‘特权’。

“你突然过来，有什么事？”栾战一边说一边将我身后的门关上，砰的一声上了锁，“身体不舒服了？”

“没有，我是来找你拿...申请大学的身体报告。”

栾战走到我身后，突然抬起手搂住我的肩膀将我拉到他的怀里，“你身上的味道…”

“怎么？”我回头看着他，“味道怎么了？”

栾战摇头，没有再继续这个话题。或许凌冬可以闻出标记联结的气味，栾战也同样可以。他作为家庭医生很少过问私事，很是妥帖称职。他对着我笑了一声，轻轻嗓子说，“我...现在替你检查一下，然后给你出报告。”栾战的声音带有麻醉剂的效力，在我耳边轻吹两下就让人不由自主感到浑身电流淌过。

奇怪，以前我只是觉得栾战声音好听，怎么现在会有这样意想不到的感觉。他的嘴唇划过我的耳根，像是故意在吻我，又好像无意识触碰，“从里到外，好好检查一下。”

栾战这话听得我头皮发麻，下意识想到了些不好的事情。我侧过头与他对视，谁想栾医生倒还是那副大大方方的样子，“去里面屋里等我，把衣服脱了。”说完，他松开我朝着书架走去，有模有样的拿出一张体检表。

我看那表格上写着与申请有关的字样，因此没有多想便往内室走去。

 

13

从小到大每年都有检查身体，我对这个过程驾轻就熟。

进了屋脱掉衣服，我坐在一旁的床上发呆。栾战过了一会儿进来，带上手套同时还套上了口罩。我瞅着他笑，莫名说了一句，“你是怕我有什么毛病给你传染？”

栾战摇头，那双眼睛很是温柔，“你要不喜欢我就摘了。”他拿掉口罩，余光看了我一眼，“想去什么A等级的学校？”

“嗯。”我似是而非点点头，不知是在对他强调，还是在说服自己，“我是Alpha。”

他突然拿起一旁的小型检查设备，将那几个金属薄片贴在我的皮肤上，“你是Alpha，和你想去什么样的学校，无关。”

薄片有些凉，距离我胸口那一点很近，我下意识清了清嗓子，怕被他瞧出我的尴尬。

栾战进屋时手里拿了几张纸，他从其中抽出一张递给我说，“你想要成为什么样的人，也和你时什么性别没有关系。”

我接过来，这才发现是我从小到大的身体素质报告。我看着那些指标，无奈叹气，“你是想提醒我小时候身体有多么不好？”

“你和我看到的东西，完全不一样。”栾战说着便凑过来吻我，我下意识往后闪，而他则顺着我的身体低下头，伸出舌头便去舔我胸口的那处，带来一阵酥麻。

“你干嘛？”我下意识抬起手臂想要推开他，谁知却迎上栾战的目光，他说，“别动。”

栾战的舌头又在我身上绕了几圈，随后顺着脖子到耳根。他低声开口，问我道，“你知道我看到了什么吗？”

“什么？”我还是止不住闪躲，可他的手臂已经将我整个人环在了怀里。栾战的身体不像那些三十岁的Alpha，四肢发达、虎背熊腰，他身材匀称、手臂很有力量，搂着我充满了成熟的气息。我很难形容那是什么味道，亦或者不是味道，是一种感觉。让我觉得安静惬意，同时也无法用力将他推开。

“我看到你每年都在让自己变得更强大。”

十几岁之前，我主要是看儿童医生，而我的身体状况也一直不太好，经常有个小病小灾。当时的那些记录都转到了栾战的手里，而他则记录了这几年所有的情况。我的身体素质随着年龄增长有所增强，其中自然有他的功劳，同时也因为我这几年常常锻炼。我或许永远都不会像大哥二哥那样壮实，但我从没有放弃我自己。栾战看着我勾起嘴角，接着又凑到我耳边道，“每个人的起点或许是基因决定的，但最终走到哪里一定是自己决定的。”

我侧过头望着栾战，心中很是感动，一股暖流在左侧胸口来回流动，连那金属薄片此时都像是发热一般。他见我不吭声，轻轻含住我的嘴唇，轻轻啃咬，“我比任何人都清楚生病的时候你有多难受，我也比任何人都清楚你这几年都在努力让自己强大。”

我原本不觉得这些事情值得被专门提起，可栾战这么一说我突然有种情绪在胸口乱闯。莫名，我看着他的眼睛说了一句，“我觉得，我可能不想去A等级的学校。”

这话，我从未对任何人说出口。我怕他们会笑话我，我怕他们会认为我不够好...我甚至不曾在自己心里面对过这个想法。

这一点和我的家庭环境有一些关系，我的父亲是这个国家、甚至星球一等一强壮的Alpha，他早年征战沙场，带着舰队在整个星际开疆拓土。父亲后来在一次战争中受了伤，据说送回来时只剩下半条命。康复之后他无缘战场，凭借着战功成为了国家首领的谋臣之一。我的大哥最像父亲，身体强壮、有勇有谋，他早年便已进入军队，有了不少战功。

父亲不能征战之后，放在家庭上的心思多了一些。他与母亲又生了我和二哥，因此我们俩与大哥之间年纪差了一些。我们从小听着父亲的丰功伟绩长大，看着大哥性征显现成为强壮的Alpha，那就是我们的榜样。父亲看重大哥，每次说起语气都满含赞许。

从小我身体不好，父亲在我生病的时候也会将我搂在怀里，可我心中知道他肯定希望自己的孩子变得强壮，希望自己的孩子可以为国家甚至是星球成为浴血奋战的人。

 

‘我可能不想去A等级的学校。’

有这样强势的家庭，这话我不曾细想。

可不知怎的，此时竟然在栾战面前说出了口。

我警惕的看着栾战的眼睛，不知他会说什么，心中倒有些紧张，还有些...后悔，不应这样口无遮拦。

“不想去就不想去，有什么大不了的？”他还是那副‘含情脉脉’的样子看着我，丝毫不将刚刚那话当一回事儿。他的嘴唇顺着我的嘴角滑到脸颊，他突然拉着我一个翻身，自己坐在床上而让我跨腿在他身上，“我在你这个年纪的时候可以去A等级的学校，我拒绝了。”

我愣愣看着栾战，丝毫不怀疑他所说的每一个字。就像穆弘这种Omega可以进入B等级大学一样，少数强势并且出色的Beta可以进入A等级的学校，有些甚至会得到校方的钦点。栾战既然用了‘拒绝’二字，那他想必是那万中挑一的人才，瞧他现在的样子倒也合情合理，而我则惊讶于他...拒绝了。

栾战搂着我，让我的双手紧紧环在他身上。我全身几乎赤裸，而他则穿着那白大褂，两人的样子十分羞耻。

“你为什么拒绝？”

“为什么不？我想要学医，我有感兴趣的事情。整天在操场上跑圈儿，有什么意思？”

他的声音云淡风轻，仿佛就是说着当年一件小事，丝毫不曾放在心上。

他的这段话让我突然感觉到了一种骄傲，一种对自我的骄傲。

这种骄傲，让栾战...那般成熟，同时充满魅力。

 

14 h 栾战

栾战比我大十二岁，而他说话的神情态度也是我在周围从未听过的。

他看着我的眼睛开口，像是把我从小到大的身体情况都烂熟于心，“你自己可能没有察觉，你和同龄的孩子小时候有多大的差距。”说着，他从那一堆文件中由抽出了一张，竟然是凌冬的记录，“我不应该把这个给你看，但我印象中他是你的朋友，你们还是同一天生日...”

我瞥了一眼，小时我总跟在凌冬的身后，别的小孩儿嫌我跟不上他们的速度，因此不愿意和我玩儿。只有凌冬那座冰山愿意停下脚步等我，无论是因为他性子孤僻不容易交到朋友，还是他觉得那样对我不好，总而言之他成了我最好的朋友，甚至在青春期成了我暗恋的对象。

我小时候的身体数据与凌冬的压根不能比，即使到了这几年还是有几项指标明显不如他，可绝大多数却已经不相伯仲了。

“每一个人的路都不一样，你得找到你自己。”栾战说着便将手指伸进我的内裤里，那是我唯一留在身上的东西。他手上还带着手套，而此时我很后悔让他摘掉了那口罩，这么厉害的一张嘴，说得我满心都是暖流，怎么都不愿从他身上下来。“你别弄，我其实...”我装腔作势嘟囔开口，话还未说完便淹没在他的嘴里。

“我在帮你检查。”栾战哼着鼻音将我又搂紧了些，他与我面对面，一手绕过我的身体在我身后玩儿的不亦乐乎，另一只手则伸进我的头发里，来回揉了揉好像在逗弄宠物。

“哪有…这样的检查…”

这些年，栾战总是对我说着类似的话，让我在自我怀疑的时候能得到些慰藉。

栾战的手指上不知沾了些什么，很凉很清爽，随着他手指在后巷来回进出，我的身体热了起来，嗓子口也有些发痒，双手不由自主攀上他的脖颈。

“喜欢？”他送入两根手指，冲着那最敏感的地方来回碾压摩擦，“自己把裤子脱了。”

我吞咽着口水，反应过来之时已经将内裤从一条腿上扒了下来，搭在大腿根上，前端湿漉漉一片。

栾战看我这副样子后笑了，“还有我的裤子，你怎么只脱自己的？”

我看着他一阵惊讶，栾战是个Beta，也会有很强的欲望？

他聪明、睿智，即使我没有开口也从我的眼中读出了这些内容，“你感觉不到？”他微微顶动自己的胯骨，我马上便意识到自己坐在那笔挺的巨物上，“打个招呼？”

栾战的欲望有节制却又十分厚重，顶在我的双腿之间发出阵阵热浪。

“你心怀不轨！”我嘴上吐槽，手上还是解开了他的裤子拉链，放出了那早已如凶器般坚硬的阴茎。栾战看了我一眼，目光中多了些成熟男性厚重的欲望，“你怎么才发现？...自己坐上来？”

我的脸颊发烫，沉浸在他制造的情欲气氛中很是兴奋。栾战的性器生龙活虎，完全勃起后颜色很重，我看着那巨物吞咽口水，心里莫名想起被凌冬弄得那次满身伤痕。栾战的手指在我后巷中又捣弄了几下，冲着那敏感处故意碾压，玩儿的我前面滴出好些晶亮。

“上来。”他拍了拍我的屁股，“你会喜欢。”

我完全没经验，一手搂着他的肩膀，另一只手则扶住那性器，缓缓...坐了下去。

“疼...我靠...嗯嗯...喜欢个屁...”我张着嘴不知说了些什么，整个人像是要被那性器劈开，酥麻与疼痛并行，浑身都在发抖。

栾战搂住我的腰让我缓缓往下，嘴里一直嘟囔道，“你会喜欢，我会让你喜欢。”

 

我到底是怎么和栾战滚到了这面积有限的小床上？

不知道...我反应过来的时候他已经将我死死锁在怀里，一下一下把那性器往我身体里送了。

栾战身上的衣服都没有脱掉，就连裤子也只是退到了大腿，而我却是浑身赤裸任人鱼肉的样子。合着最开始让我进屋脱衣服，栾战就没安好心。我被他干得支支吾吾，思绪飘到这里后索性张开嘴，隔着衣服便往他的脖颈处咬下去。

“宝贝儿，你在干嘛？”栾战捏住我的下颚，侧头看了我一眼，“你不能标记我。”

“谁...呜呜...要标记...你...”他不让我咬肩膀，我便冲着他的嘴唇而去，一口便出了血，“我要...嗯...报复你...”

栾战一个翻身让我躺在那小床上，他站在床边抱住我的一条腿，换了个舒服的姿势猛肏了十几下。栾战眼中的欲望深沉厚重，不像凌冬那般失控，也不似穆弘的沉沦。栾战让自己享受欲望，却没有被欲望支配...我始终与他对视，像是从他的眼中找到了一丝救命稻草，抓住后便可在他给予的拥抱中放纵自我。我感到兴奋却也满足，栾战作为一个Beta此时却因为我而笼罩在情欲之中，那种沉醉与享受看得我全身沸腾。

快感在我的脊椎上盘踞，他的每一次进出都让我的身体随着肏弄而上下移动。我的身体或许不是为了承受而设计，可我却在被干的过程中享受这种酥麻释放的快感。我的身体被那阴茎调动情绪，链接之处更是源源不断产生难以名状的兴奋感。

栾战知道我喜欢这感觉，因此抓着我的手腕将我的后巷肏成了他的形状。栾战的喘息声伴随我的呻吟在屋里此起彼伏，他将我填满的同时也不断将我送上欲望的巅峰。

“嗯…呜呜…”我感觉，很...喜欢。

我张着嘴不知是否真的发出了声音，可我知道自己想要说什么。

这样的快感，我...十分喜欢。

 

15

我经历了凌冬的暴力与发泄，随即我又感受了穆弘的情感与热情。栾战则更加专注于性爱，他...让我正视了某一部分的自己，与享受情欲有关的那部分。

完事儿之后栾战给了我申请需要的报告，那报告从电脑里打印，压根不需要当场做检查。我盯着他拿进病房的那几张纸，冷笑一声张嘴吐槽，“装模做样。”

栾战揉着我的头发又笑了，“这也是一种治疗。”

我睁大眼睛看着栾战胡说八道，可心中却觉得异常轻松。

“你难道感觉不好吗？”栾战起身整理衣服，接着将床上那些沾了我们俩子子孙孙的卫生纸收拾干净。

我看着手里那身体素质报告，想了想问栾战，“你觉得我不应该去A等级的学校？”

栾战看了我一眼，“那是你的选择，想去申请什么等级的学校...都是你的选择。”我以为栾战与我说起自己当年的想法，是为了改变我的决定。谁想，他只是简单解释了一句，“我是你的家庭医生，我只负责给你这份报告，以及...必要的治疗。”

“我两个Alpha哥哥，都在A等级的学校，我...”

栾战过来亲吻我的嘴唇，“你可以用任何理由，做任何决定。我只是希望你不要被一些不重要的东西蒙住眼睛...”说着，他还故意伸手遮挡住我的眼睛，在一片黑暗中继续和我接吻。

我明白栾战的意思，因此感谢他能说这种话。同时，我也举步维艰、左右为难。栾战有自己喜欢的东西，因此坚持自己的选择，而我...喜欢的是什么？想要的又是什么呢？

 

拿到报告，我没有立即离开栾战的私人诊所。

他对我说下午没有人预约，不知真假。我索性没有深究，坐在他那小床上看着栾战在一旁做实验。

“你在研究什么？”

“基因。”栾战看着显微镜以及链接着电脑的各个实验仪器，一边操作一边和我说话，“准确的说是控制性别的基因对其他基因造成的影响。”

这句话我听得明白却难以想象，于是又说，“我记得你以前说过，控制性别的基因你也研究。”

栾战抬起头看了我一眼，“难得你还记得。我以前和你说过，所有性别都是在一对染色体上进行控制。”

这部分我记得，前几年我生病在这诊所里挂点滴，睡不着觉于是栾战只好和我说起他的研究，‘每一个人都拥有所有的基因，区别只是是否显现出其中的某一部分，从而产生不同的性别。’当初也是因为他的这句话，让我在那一瞬间觉得所有的性别之间都应该拥有最基本的尊重。或许身体素质因性别而有差异，可不应影响到生而为人的尊重。

栾战还说起过一些更为专业的内容，比如有些基因在某些人身上会呈现出‘绝对显现’，还有些人则可能只是‘部分显现’。这些词汇我听完压根不明白，一来一回倒是有了些困意。栾战看着我笑，随即给我解释，‘其实反映到每个人身上就是，即使同样的性别，也可能有完全不同的反应，因人而异。’我打着哈欠点头，心中只觉得栾战什么都知道，真酷！

‘如果可以控制基因，是不是就可以控制性别？’早几年我还曾经问过这样的问题，那时我潜意识担心自己无法成为Alpha，变成家里最为异类、弱小的那个。

‘理论上可以，但那也可能很危险，同时...很美好。’我记得栾战的答案，因为我当年不懂为何危险，更加不懂为何美好。

 

危险，美好。

即使到了现在我也不怎么理解这四个字，但一切终究因为十八岁生日而尘埃落定：我的性征显现。

“这不是结束，你的人生才刚刚开始。”栾战显然不同意我的想法，“还有很多事情等着你去感受和探索。”

或许他是对的，但我关心的事情此时变成了未来的路将要走向何处，“那你在我这个年纪，就知道自己喜欢什么？”我看着栾战侧脸，他聚精会神做实验的样子十分沉醉，我猜想他当真喜欢自己从事的职业。

“如果我不知道，我现在就不会在这里，我当年也可能会去A等级的学校。”

“那你怎么发现你喜欢...给人看病？”

栾战转头看向我，又笑了，“我父亲研究遗传生物学，我的专业也是遗传生物学，我从小就对这个方向感兴趣...给人看病，只是我的副业，打发时间而已。”

行了，知道Beta大多头脑聪明适合集中专注的脑力工作，打发时间的事情都这么在行，栾战嘚瑟个什么劲？！

他说了他的过去，而我呢？“我...没有认真思考过，我对什么感兴趣。”

“你可以趁着这个机会，好好想想。”

我对着栾战点头，想了想后问了一个与他有关的问题，“你能闻到信息素的味道？”

栾战与我对视了一眼，眼神中透出‘大惊小怪’四个字，“所有性别里，Alpha和Omega对彼此的某些信息素更敏感，这是天性。但对其他性别来说，有时候也可以通过学习来掌握如何辨认信息素，事在人为罢了。”

我看着栾战眼中又多了几分崇拜，“真厉害。”

回家的路上，我回忆起那为数不多的几次，栾战说起自己的研究以及对性别的理解。

他的每一句话都有极其强烈的自我认同，是我从不曾有的东西。

 

16

我好些天的时间没有和凌冬说话，感觉像是缺少了什么东西一般。

从小到大，我和凌冬总凑在一起，好事儿一起干，坏事儿也拉着他陪我。

现在因为生日那一日的事情而再无联系，我心中感慨...也有些，无奈后悔，或许应该主动给彼此个台阶？

随着申请截止时间越来越近，我那个从小总跟我过不去的二哥简直越来越烦人。他在家里的时间少之又少，可有意无意还要说起自己在学校的训练情况，同时伸手揉我的头发吐槽我看着就挺不住。

“欧阳谭，你怎么这么无聊！”我嘟囔他，甚至直呼姓名。没吃过猪肉，还没见过猪跑？欧阳谭说的那些训练我都听过，最简单的就是体能训练，还有些战争谋略训练，比较变态出名的则是用Omega的信息素进行忍耐力训练。我最初听到这最后一项的时候忍不住皱眉，Omega平日需要吃抑制剂，而他们的信息素还有被用来进行Alpha的训练…真是，变态至极的结构。“接收训练有什么了不起，那么多Alpha都…”

欧阳谭没等我说完便笑了，“没几个比我厉害。”

对，这一点我也知道，据说欧阳谭的忍耐力是出了名的好。真是无法理解平日见我就要吐槽几句的他，怎么能忍得住在Omega信息素的影响。

“小谭，”母亲在适当的时候制止了他那愚蠢的自以为是，“过来帮我的忙。”

当然，母亲也会提醒我，“别忘了申请，这是你的人生大事。”

我们家三个孩子在成长过程中还算比较公平，即使我没有他们强壮，母亲也很少对我偏袒，更多时候则是让我自食其力。我小的时候觉得父母或许从心里也嫌弃我，现在再想想这样公平的环境倒是让我养成了为自己争取的性格，面对比我强壮的二哥也要正面杠过去，不能怯懦！

提交了申请的那天，我在学校门口看到了凌冬。

申请通过高中进行纸质版材料提交，截止那天有不少人，因此我离开的时候已经快要天黑。凌冬一个人站在校门口，低着头来回踱步。他见我从学校中走出来，面上有些尴尬，缓了片刻后主动朝着我走过来。

他...在等我？

“完成了申请？”他主动开口问我，声音有些局促。

嗯。我冲他点点头，与他对视一眼后主动移开视线。我转身朝着另一边继续走，而他则跟在我身后，默不作声。

 

我往前走了几步后回头，而他则顺势停下脚步，像是等着我开口。我回过头，继续往前，他则顺势跟上保持了刚才的步调和距离。

我听着他的脚步声，突然想起小时候的情形。那时候我可能不到十岁，刚刚到了可以出门找其他孩子玩耍的年纪，但我经常生病看起来不怎么能成为他人的玩伴。同年龄的孩子不愿和我相处，甚至会说我是个小病虫。孩子的玩笑看似无伤大雅，但我却在脑子里记了这么多年。

我记住的，还有那时停下脚步的凌冬。凌冬从小话就不多，看样子也不是其他孩子喜欢的类型。当然，他不被人喜欢的理由和我完全是两回事。

我被同龄人落在最后，凌冬则走在与我一步之遥的前面。

‘你离我远点，我可是个大病虫！’那时我这样对凌冬说，而他则回头看了我一眼，说，‘你现在在跟着我。’

‘我没有。’愣愣吐出这三个字之后，我还是继续跟着他往前走。

凌冬又回头看了我一眼，从口袋里拿出卫生纸递给我说，‘鼻涕出来了。’

我看着他笑，接过卫生纸擤鼻涕，越发开心。那时候我心中想：你就是我最好的朋友。

这些年我习惯了跟在他身边，甚至身后...以至于，现在这样听着他的脚步声，感觉有些奇怪。

“你要干嘛？”我回头看着他问，“有什么事情？”

“回家。”

哦，对，我和凌冬家住的很近，源于我的父母和他父母都在政府部门上班，因此安家于同一区域。“你别跟着我。”我冲着他嘟囔了一句，回过头继续往前走。

凌冬加快脚步走到与我肩并肩的位置，侧头看了我一眼，“我现在和你并排，没有跟着你。”

靠！这是我的惯用招数，死皮赖脸给彼此台阶，没话找话非要继续说下去。过往我总是笑着与他打趣，凌冬这座冰山此时面无表情，也就眼神中传达了些情绪。

“幼稚！”

我没有再用言语让他离开，因为我这几日却是想念他。除去我对他的感情，我们的朝夕相对也让我十分想念。我想念半夜从家里跑出去，跳进凌冬窗户的感觉，我还想念一起吃午饭，一起放学回家，一起躲起来干坏事儿的感觉。当然，我最想念的是...我们之间的亲密。

我想我对他的感情就是在那样的亲密中建立的，最初是友谊，随着年龄增长逐渐变成了懵懂时候的爱恋。我时常与凌冬一起窝在他的屋里看电影，还会一起在我的房间里打游戏。我们盖一床被子，饿了的时候吃一碗饭。这些亲密都是我身体的一部分，这些亲密也让他成我我的一部分。

这份亲密，我感觉到正在渐渐消失。

“你的申请也交了？”我主动问了他一句，想要重新打开彼此之间的话题。

“交了。”凌冬回话，倒是比平时多了些急切，“前几天就已经交了。”

可...发生在我们之间的事情，并不会因为闭口不谈而不存在。

 

17

我和凌冬又回到了以前的样子，每天中午一起吃饭，下午没课的时候则会一起学习。

周围的同学甚至没有察觉到我们之间有过短暂的隔阂，可在我看来却有很大的改变。以前开口相约一起吃饭的是我，以前找他去自习的是我，以前...什么都是我。

现在，似乎所有的事情都变成了他。

凌冬当然还是那副冰山样子，也不可能像我那样嘻嘻哈哈。但他莫名传达给我一种不安，像是害怕再无交集一般。

提交了申请，剩下的事情就仅仅是等待毕业。周围显现出性征的学生越来越多，因此老师也会时常提醒那些刚刚成为Alpha的人不要冲动。

“你和凌冬的味道很像。”

对我说这句话的是一个Omega，叫小菲。她和我关系还算不错，平日总是借我的家庭作业，还有让我帮她完成各种设计类的报告。Omega在显现出性征之后，偶尔会在上学的时候使用抑制剂，免得造成不必要的麻烦。我想，从这个角度来说，大学的分级制度有一定的可取之处，毕竟抑制剂那种反生物的东西，能少用就少用。

小菲的生日在我之后一段时间，也是刚刚经历了蜕变。对我开口说话的时候，她打开一个小瓶子，将里面的蓝色药片塞进嘴里，“你们的味道很像，感觉厚重程度差了很多。”

她吃的是抑制剂，我从高一开始就看穆弘吃过类似的东西。小菲平日大大咧咧，十分豪爽。现在显现出Omega的性征，莫名多了些温柔的样子。我清了清嗓子，将视线从她手里的药片上移开，“我和凌冬有什么像的？”其实我像对她说，抑制剂这类的东西还是少用一些。印象中，我对穆弘说过类似的话，可我与小菲不想那般亲密，不好开口。

“说不清楚，你身上的是一种淡淡的海水味道，里面还有些甘甜。但是站在凌冬身边，就像是面对正片汪洋大海，迎面袭来冷冽。”

我瞅了她一眼，“你就算想说他比我强壮，也用不着这样比较吧。”

按理来说Alpha对Omega的信息素最为敏感，对Alpha和Beta的味道则没什么过多的感觉。我生日那天在凌冬身边嗅了嗅，什么都没闻到。我想起大哥以前说过好的Alpha战士需要感知到敌人的存在，通过气味或者感觉来辨别。我对‘战士’两个字压根没兴趣，因此大哥说起之时我也没有仔细听，但这句话的潜台词便是Alpha也会闻到其他Alpha的味道...

行吧，我又手动发现了一个自己的缺陷，人生处处是惊喜。

“我不是比较，你们俩都不是我喜欢的类型。”小菲冲着我笑了，又说，“我只是没有闻到过味道相似的Alpha，而且我也没有闻过太多...所以...纯属好奇。”

“他可是篮球队队长，怎么会有Omega不喜欢？”

“萝卜白菜各有所爱，没准就会有Omega因为你难以自制。你身上，不就有些Omega的味道吗？”

他这话一瞬间便让我想到了穆弘，还有穆弘的味道。我有些日子没见他了，身上属于他的味道可能也淡了不少。Alpha和Omega的联结具体有些什么反应我还处于懵懂的状态，这样说起倒是十分想念他。

小菲见我眼神发光，轻拍我的肩膀说，“想什么呢？！注意点！”

我尴尬的笑了笑。

小菲则顺势伸手挽住我的胳膊说，“我虽然不会被你吸引，但这并不影响，你是我的好朋友。”

“我看是不影响我给你写作业吧。”

“作业当然也是一部分...其实你成绩那么好，学什么都那么快，我一直以为你是Beta。”

我看了小菲一眼，没接这句话。她大概也能察觉到我对性别的问题有些心思，进而又勾起嘴角说，“你证明了Alpha不止是四肢发达，还可以很专注，很有才华。”

我听着这话心里美滋滋，嘴上却说，“行了，你真是太恶心了！”

 

我与小菲一道往楼梯口走，远远便瞧见凌冬站在楼梯口等我。

周五下午他有篮球训练，因此穿着一件T恤，浑身都是汗。我以前总是在周五下课之后去篮球场找他，有时还会给他带些零食水果。凌冬在Alpha中绝算不上壮实，但他的肌肉修长，在篮球场上的每一个跳跃都恰到好处，极为协调。

小菲看到凌冬，侧头无奈看着我，“你们俩每天形影不离，就跟老夫妻一样。”

“瞎说什么。”

小菲松开我的手臂，离开之前还不忘提醒一句，“别忘了周一要交作业。”

“行了，我周末会把大作业发给你的。”

我目送小菲拐弯，接着朝凌冬走去。明天又是周末，我们俩说好今晚一起看电影。他找了一部很多年之前的老电影，还是他父亲去其他星系执行任务的时候带回来的。那电影是一系列几十部，当初我们俩窝在他的屋里从头看到尾，其中少了最重要的一部，怎么都觉得剧情接不上。

终于，凌冬说他找到了那部电影。缺失了这么长时间却在此时冒出来，以前可能是他没有认真找，亦或者...压根没用心思。

我走到凌冬面前，脚步不停下楼，“先去吃点东西？”

谁知，凌冬突然伸手抓住我的手臂，那位置正巧刚刚小菲也碰过，“她也是Omega。”

我愣住了，“是啊，我能闻出来。”什么玩意儿？凌冬说这么一句废话，眼中却是化不开的情绪。

 

18

“是啊，我能闻出来。”我看着凌冬扬起眉毛，“你今天才知道？她之前过生日了。”

凌冬与我对视片刻，摇摇头没再接话。

我从他那欲言又止的神情中读出了些什么，心中一个不舒坦，张嘴问了一句，“你想说什么？”

通常情况我能读出凌冬的潜台词，同时还能看出他眼中的欣赏与不屑。因此，即使他话少得可怜甚至让人觉得无趣，也不会造成我和他之间的交流屏障。

我们真的太熟悉彼此，熟悉到将彼此的陪伴当作习以为常，将对方的喜好想当然。

凌冬看向小菲离开的方向，接着与我对视片刻说了一句，“你标记了穆弘。”

生日那天开始，凌冬没有在我面前提过‘穆弘’两个字，这与我们俩平日相处差别很大。穆弘去了大学之后，我们三个见面少了但却会尽量找机会一起吃饭见面。凌冬绝口不提证明他知道自己那天喊了穆弘这两个字，同时也说明，他不想跟我解释。

这便是我所说的熟悉，他将我对他的喜欢当作从小习以为常的事情，甚至不曾意识到那是超过友谊的感情，而我也想当然的认为他会和有一样的感觉，甚至对这一点深信不疑，连他喜欢的那个人就在我眼皮底下也未曾发现。

此时他提起穆弘，我心中又是一阵不顺心，“我标记了，怎么？”

他瞧着我一副‘小霸王’的凶狠样子，移开视线低声嘟囔了一句，“没什么，我只是觉得你应该和别的Omega保持距离。”

和别的Omega保持距离？我冷哼一声，胃里都是压不住的火气，“我应该和你保持距离。”

在凌冬面前装出一副不在乎感情的样子实在太为难了，我做不到。喜欢的感觉不会凭空消失，当然也没有因为发生在我身上的事情而改变。

凌冬皱眉看向我，那神情好似在说对不起。他大抵误会了我指责他给我造成的伤害，而我也不想继续进行这话题。

我加快脚步继续往前走，凌冬则跟上我的速度，走在我身边道，“我们先去买点零食，晚上看电影的时候可以吃。”

我看了他一眼没再继续说话，而我们之间相处的气氛紧张且很是陌生。

 

从生日那天之后，这是我第一次来凌冬家里。凑巧他的母亲也在，看到我来了还问我说，“小喆，你怎么好久没来了？”

凌冬的父母不常在家，偶尔遇到则总给我准备很多吃的，十分好客。凌冬是家里的独子，从小没有我和哥哥打架的经历，因此我时常觉得自己就是他的兄弟，关系很好的那种。

“最近很忙。”我对他妈妈笑着开口，顺便拿了块桌上的饼干塞进嘴里。

“多吃点，凌冬说你要来，专门让我做给你的。”

我看了凌冬一眼，想必在我们不和对方说话的那段时间，他也十分想念我。凌冬虽然看似是一座冰山，可并不代表他心中没有情绪与火气。我心中感到有些暖，可也清楚知道：我对他的想念中还多了一层，是他绝对不会有的。

凌冬既然让他妈妈给我做了饼干，我索性多拿了几块，差点端着盘子往他屋里走。

以前我俩总是窝在凌冬的屋里看电影，用全息投在他的白墙前面，关上灯直觉整个屋子都沉浸在电影的气氛里。为了看电影，我们俩以前还专门研究过哪个角度最为合适。当然，研究的过程是我抱着那小型投影设备，而凌冬坐在一边只负责看。

想想，那时候的相处真是轻松愉快。

走进凌冬的屋里，我有些无所适从。手里的几块饼干不够吃，我将它们塞进嘴里后避开凌冬的眼神。嘴堵着自然就不用说话，我进屋走到角落处坐下，余光时不时看向那张床。真不是我小肚鸡肠、怀恨在心，可我实在忘不掉那天发生的事情，那种疼与绝望，那种难过与挣扎...而这所有的一切都发生在那张床上。

凌冬刚刚结束训练身上很脏，进屋之后见我有些尴尬索性拿了一旁的换洗衣服朝卫生间走，“我去收拾一下。”

“嗯。”我嚼着饼干点点头，晃了晃手里的零食示意他：你去吧，我先把这些拿出来。

凌冬离开房间，我长出一口气。

从包里将零食拿出来，然后我找到那个小型投影设备。凌冬的房间我甚是熟悉，书架上那些机械模型一半是我送给他的，另一半则是我陪他一起组装的。凌冬喜欢打篮球，喜欢自己造各种机械设备，还喜欢...穆弘。

哎...行吧，那我能怎么办！？

十几分钟的时间，凌冬回来了。他洗完澡换了件T恤，头发上还在滴水，搭在额头前一副男神的样子。

我看着凌冬微微发愣，简单的白T恤让他那倒三角的身材恰到好处，而此时我竟然闻到了一股海水的味道...

是凌冬的...味道？

还是我的？

或者...我们两个的都有？

 

19

小菲说，站在凌冬身边，就像是面对正片汪洋大海，迎面袭来冷冽。

我猜，我闻到的味道绝大多数来自于凌冬。

凌冬站在门口与我对视，而那气味则越来越浓烈，他见我们都保持沉默，主动说了一句，“我刚刚上来的时候，我妈说办公室临时有事需要过去，今晚可能不回来了。”

“…”

“她说如果太晚了，你就留在这里。”

我愣了几秒这才反应过来，点点头道，“那个，我已经把电影放进播放列表了...”

上次来他家里的时候我没有闻到味道，因此误以为他是Beta。我在心中默念，找机会得问问栾战这时有时无的嗅觉到底怎么回事。

凌冬进屋后转身关上门，清了清嗓子说，“你身上的味道...有点...”

“有点什么？”我盯着他的眼睛，明明是他身上的味道在这屋里四处乱撞。

“和...上次不太一样。”

“上次？！”我站起来，朝他走了几步皱眉问，“哪次？”

凌冬摇摇头，许是不想和我主动发生不必要的矛盾。他走到投影设备前打开按钮，接着随手关了灯。

我见他不再吭声接话，转头坐下看向面前的全息影像，心中不是个滋味。这个系列我只有这一部没有看过，正巧这部电影又是整个系列的分水岭，在这之前像是一个童话与英雄混合的故事，而在这之后则开启了新的篇章。

上一部电影结束的时候，整个电影宇宙中的人以为反派而消失了一半，而这一部电影则是以五年之后为切入点。诡异的时间间隔，剧情设定有些人可以继续生活，装作什么都没有发生，而有些人则不能忘却过去，一心还在想着那些消失的过去。

“如果你觉得需要，我可以不再见…穆弘。”

电影开始了没多长时间，我还没进入状态，凌冬在我耳边嘟囔了这么一句话。我回过头看向他的眼睛，耳边却是电影中吵杂的情节，“你什么意思？跟我说这个干嘛？”

“你和穆弘，你们…”

我听明白凌冬的意思，同时我也明白了他为什么在看到我和小菲走在一起后会提起她是Omega，他在为穆弘鸣不平，“我们怎么了？”我有时候觉得闭口不谈是个不错的选择，就好像电影里面那些想要继续生活的人一样。凌冬一旦将话题往那天引，我的火气就压制不住。猜想，我无法粉饰太平，我心里一直装着那天的一切。

“你身上味道的改变，是因为你标记了他。”

我愣住了，标记穆弘的时候我确实感觉到我与他的信息素在融合，但我没有意识到自己身上味道的改变，“你怎么知道？就算是，那又能怎么样？”谁他妈能知道味道会改变？我平时又不会专门研究自己身上信息素的味道！

“不怎么。”凌冬皱眉看着我，眼中的情绪被再一再二的压制，“我只是想跟你说对不起，也不希望影响到你和穆弘。”

“你凭什么觉得你能影响我和穆弘？”我看着他的眼睛张嘴就来，随着电影进入紧张情绪而抬高声音，“穆弘又不喜欢你。”

凌冬深吸一口气，移开视线点头说，“我知道，我一直都知道。”

一直都知道？合着生日那天不是他将我当成了穆弘，凌冬知道自己和穆弘没有可能，因此借着性征显现索性’逞凶作恶‘，抓着我卸了火气，自己幻想一番？“那你知道他喜欢谁吗？”我看着他的眼睛问，不想放过与他有关的任何细节。

“...”

“这么说你知道，那你应该也知道就算你跟他见面，也不会影响我和他。”

凌冬话虽少但脾气也不算小，而我深知这几句话足以刺穿他的自尊心。果然，他看着我咬牙嘟囔了一句，“...你何必这么跟我说话，我只是不想造成你们的困扰。你要觉得是我多事，那就当我没说过。”

“凭什么你能说那天的事情，我不能说？！”站在凌冬的角度大概觉得自己忍受了许多，毕竟他心里的人是穆弘，对我有情绪是最正常的反应。这种情况下他能说不见穆弘，可能是在为了我退让，觉得生日那天的事情对不起我。这些...我都知道，但我也忍了很多，面对穆弘我或许有些内疚与歉意，但面对凌冬我只有发泄不出去的怒火，“还有，你凭什么说我身上的味道改变是因为我标记了穆弘，我睡得人多了去了，谁的味道都有可能！我用不着你来指手画脚，更用不着你来管我跟哪个Omega的关系好！”

一瞬间，凌冬好像整个人都带上了愠色。

“你说什么？！”他突然前倾身体，伸手便抓住我的下颚。我与他一道坐在地上，背靠着他的床。凌冬抬起身体冲着我过来，随即便是他身上那味道直直往我的鼻息里冲。如小菲所说，那是一种凌冽的攻击性。他掐着我下颚的手掌就像一道巨浪，卷着我往大海中拖拽，“再说一次。”

我的膝盖微微抬起，正巧顶在他的双腿之间。“我说，用不着你来指手画脚，更用不着你来...”话说到一半，我突然意识到...他硬了？凌冬这混蛋闻着我的味道，硬了？

“不是这一句，你说你睡的人多了去了？”

“我说了能怎么样？！”我睡了...不，我被几个人睡了又能怎么样？我至少不是那个对着谁都他妈能硬起来的Alpha！“你在为穆弘鸣不平？还是你觉得你能管的了我？跟你有什么关系？！”

“什么时候的事儿？你从没说过。”凌冬的眼睛里在冒火，我心中却充满了‘喜悦’，他还真以为自己有什么了不起？

“我没告诉你的事情多了去了！我在被你干之前睡过别人，被你干之后睡过别人，标记穆弘之前睡过别人，标记他之后还睡...嗯...”我的话没说完，后半句被凌冬堵在了嘴里。他突然低下头吻我，动作很是粗鲁。

我愣住了，直到他的身体顶着我的大腿，他撕咬我的嘴唇，我这才反应过来。

靠！凌冬你他妈也太把自己当回事儿了吧？!


	3. 我可能生错了性别（20-29）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #ABO脑洞#  
> 我可能生错了性别，怎么办？!着急，在线等！
> 
> Tag: ABO，Alpha总受（欧阳喆）。Alpha总受。Alpha总受。重要的说三次。
> 
> 立志压倒一切最终反被一切压的悲惨Alpha成长记。  
> 这是一个有关于成长与寻找自我的故事，希望每个人都能找到最适合自己的路，同时坚定不移的走下去。
> 
> 攻的类型有ABO：  
> 暗恋对象冰山攻 Alpha凌冬  
> 家庭医生成熟攻 Beta栾战  
> 黑化竹马朋友攻 Omega穆弘  
> anything...  
> NP（N≥3）注意避雷！！
> 
> ABO设定：  
> 1、本文设定男性不能带球，Alpha、Beta、Omega都不可以。  
> 2、ABO属性在十八岁生日的时候显现出来，在这之前只是男性和女性。  
> 3、Alpha可以标记Omega，Beta和标记无缘。  
> 4、全文都可能有其他的二设，写到的时候再进行补充。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微博ID：Delver_Jo是挖掘机

20 h 凌冬

凌冬突然低下头吻我，动作很是粗鲁。

他几乎咬着我的嘴唇抽干我嘴里的空气，一只手捏着我的下颚，另一只手这推着我的胸口便将我往地上压。

“你发什么疯？！”我趁着间隙大喊，抬起手肘便冲着他的脖颈来了一下，“松开…呜呜…”

“你以前…从没提过…”凌冬拖着我的手臂将我拉上床，一个翻身便压在了我身上。我用力挣扎，在他嘴角弄出了伤痕，而他也奋力控制我的四肢。

我以前当然没有提，我怎么可能跟他提起感情的事情？“你想知道？那我就告诉你！”我的双腿被他的腿压着，两只手则扭打在一起。凌冬身上浓郁的海水气味充满了整个屋子，那种冷...透进我的皮肉，“你想知道什么？想不想知道你自己烂爆了？尺寸不怎么样，技术还不好，跟别人根本没法比！”

“...”

我觉得我可能是疯了，任何一个男人听到这样的话都不能好受，况且凌冬还莫名其妙满眼都是要杀人的怒火和欲望。当然，我说得也不完全是假话，虽然凌冬的尺寸可观，但是真没什么技术可言，横冲直撞压根不考虑我的感受...想来也‘不能怪他’，我又不是穆弘。

“你有什么好生气的？”我看着他的眼睛，火上浇油，趁机也烧烧我心里的怨念，“我让你白爽一次，你还不乐意了？”

“别人是谁？”凌冬沉默片刻问出这四个字，之后又看着我咬牙说，“你是Alpha，怎么…能对别人张开腿？”

类似的话穆弘说过一次，而此时从凌冬嘴里听到完全是另一种情绪。我看着凌冬冷笑，“我是Alpha怎么了？我喜欢被人上怎么了？”这一刻，我突然有一种诡异的自我认同，我接受了自己享受的性爱方式同时不再有任何抗拒。“你也干过我，你有什么资格质问我？还是你觉得你和别人有什么不同？”

生日那天我被凌冬压在床上之后，心中或许有些自我抗拒的情绪。不知是因为穆弘还是栾战，总之经历了这些日子，我舍弃了那种情绪，面对自己的快感也可以更为享受。我看着凌冬，深吸一口气坦然说道，“你听好了，我喜欢被干，而且我觉得这事儿和你没有任何关系。”

 

如果我知道与凌冬的争吵将以何种方式进行收场，我可能会在争吵的最开始抽自己两个耳光，直接闭嘴。

我喜欢被干，而且我觉得这事儿和你没有任何关系。

说这句话时我底气十足、目空一切，而凌冬没有再开口，却以实际行动回应了这句话。

凌冬抓着我翻身，二话不说便去扯我的裤子。

我心中一惊，大约知道他是什么意思。“操，你他妈还没完没了了？！”我转身想和他动手，可谁知凌冬抓着我的手腕便按在了身后，让我动弹不得。

在这一刻，我感受到身体素质的差距，同是Alpha他却比我强壮。生日那天性征显现，发生压制性的对抗绝非偶然。

凌冬用手臂死死摁着我，另一只手已经将我的裤子褪到了大腿根。

“你干不到你喜欢的人，你就来干我？你当我是什么？混蛋…呜呜…”我的话还未说完，凌冬俯下身便来亲吻我的嘴唇。他的味道像是有了生命力，往我的身体里钻，同时闯入我的意识。我头疼欲裂，张开嘴的同时却也将他的舌头放进来。

凌冬将两根手指塞进我的窄巷，来回捣动。我咬他的嘴唇，随即尝到了鲜血的味道。Alpha的本性充满野性与征服，腥咸味让我和他都有些兴奋。凌冬在我身后来回弄了几下，毫无章法。他一直与我接吻，嘴唇顺着我的脸颊又滑到了耳根。

“呜…”我身子一阵颤抖，不知是因为凌冬的味道，还是因为他正在攻击我最为敏感的位置。

凌冬没有经验，因此那扩张显得毫无诚意。他不知从哪里拿出了润滑剂一类的东西，挤了一下推进我的身体，很快便将自己的性器直接塞了进来。

“你...嗯...”我咬着嘴唇吃痛，这个尺寸怎么能和两根手指比？我浑身都疼的打颤，咬牙问他，“你到底想...干嘛？!”

凌冬不理会我的质问，直接动起来。他双膝跪在我身体两侧，双手死死压着我，上下移动胯骨像是要将我钉在这张床上。凌冬的肏弄毫无章法，横冲直撞顶得我上下移动。

“混蛋...呜...”

他身上很热，阴茎更热，那润滑剂似乎都被他干成了乳白色的泡沫。我回过头将脸颊埋在枕头里，不愿看他的同时也止不住觉得悲伤，他到底要干嘛？！疯子...

凌冬附身用手臂紧紧搂住我的腰，凑到我耳边低声说，“我担心那天弄伤了你，所以...我买了润滑剂。我没想过用这东西，只是觉得我心里...能好受一些。”凌冬的声音传进我的耳朵，他嗓音带着情欲与怒火，像是要把我生吞活剥了。

我深吸一口气，被他这般暴力的进攻却也觉察有些欲望在身体里叫嚣。男人，说到底都对血腥有种诡异的崇拜。“没想过用这东西...你他妈当然没想过...你...嗯...你有本事...呜...这么对穆弘吗？...孬种...呜呜...”

许是因为我提到了穆弘，凌冬身下的动作越发凶狠，他掰开我的屁股将性器送到最深处，接着还不忘在我的身体里倒弄几下，宣示主权一般。

“别提他…”凌冬嘟囔了这三个字，而我则浑身反骨，张嘴打算继续说，“穆…嗯…”

凌冬对着我猛干，誓死不让我继续。

 

我不知道这一晚自己都说了些什么，总之所有的话都被凌冬撞得粉碎。

最初我还有些力气可以在嘴皮子上逞强，之后他抓起我的一条腿抱在怀里，直接肏到了最深，弄得我浑身发抖。凌冬见我身前得性器有了反应，冲着那一点猛干几十下，一双眼睛则始终在我脸上游走。

他不允许我别过头，掐着我的下颚非要来个四目相对。

我被干出了感觉，双眼冒火却嘴硬说，“你...就这点...嗯嗯...本事...”

这句话之后，凌冬没再给我任何嘲讽的机会。

 

21 h凌冬

我庆幸凌冬的母亲在我们刚刚开始看电影的时候出了门，那部电影三个小时，直到画面结束凌冬还在我身上驰骋，好像非要证明自己不输给任何人一样。

那部电影最终以英雄牺牲自我拯救世界为结局，可我却因看过后续系列而有了不一样的感觉。电影结局之时，凌冬的那根还生龙活虎，而我却被弄得全身无力。我隐约看着全息投影中的内容，心中思索...原来开启故事的新篇章需要以终结为代价。

那个英雄人物是凌冬最喜欢的，却有着与他截然不同的性格。凌冬与那角色的唯一相似之处便是都喜欢机甲以及一系列机械武器，“原来他是这么...嗯...死的。”

我冲着凌冬嘟囔了一句，而他则拉着我起身坐在他身上，嫌我还有精力去看那电影。他将我搂在怀里，拉住我的后颈让我低下头，接着便看到我的身体一点一点将他完全吞没。我搂着凌冬的脖子，止不住身心愉悦。开始的时候我是百般抗拒很不乐意，但到了这会儿他都在我身体里待了这么长时间，我再矫揉矫情未免显得太不爷们。

我抬起腿夹紧他的腰，试着自己动了几下，嘴里还忍不住哼了几声。他的尺寸可观不假，但这云雨经验看样子不如我，那种不连续的快感一浪接一浪，撩拨得我十分难受。

凌冬顺势搂住我，见我骑着他自给自足，眼中那层情欲间多了份惊讶。他用实际行动来和‘别人’比，我也不甘示弱总得证明一下自己：我就是喜欢被干。果然，凌冬的那根在我身体里胀大了一圈，而他也因我这动作而无比...动情。

我凑上前亲吻凌冬的嘴唇，“你觉得...嗯嗯...他这么死了...可惜吗？”

凌冬没有回答我的问题，他带着我的身体躺在床上，将我再次压在身下的同时也紧紧搂住我。凌冬一只手伸进我的头发里，扯着我的后脑勺与他接吻，另一只手则一直死死环着我的腰，而那进出的频率则极其缓慢，每一下都走到最深，进而抽出大半后又再次往前。

“呜呜...”我被他吻得呼吸困难，心口处却因为他这动作而止不住的疼。好像有些东西‘死’了，就像那电影角色一样，可还有些东西生机勃勃，随着他的进出而往我心口钻，“爽...爽吗？”我趁着间隙问他，“干我...是不是很爽？"

凌冬停顿片刻，随即恢复自己的节奏。他凑到我耳边，压低声音道了一句，“爽不爽与你无关...我和别人在你眼里没区别，我还不如别人。”

“嗯。”我闭上眼睛勾起嘴角，尽情享受性爱带来的快感。

行吧，这个世界从生日那天开始...疯了。

 

我在凌冬家里住了一晚上，连电话都没有来得及给我爸妈打。

一连折腾几个小时，他从我身上离开的时候我已经有些慌神迷糊。凌冬没有泄在我的身体里，刻意在最后的时刻拔了出来。猜想他可能在生日之后‘研究’了一下，这才格外注意。

但我...我可没精力在控制自己，过程里的两次都直接喷在他的床单和被子上，其中一次甚至沾了我们俩一身。我被凌冬搂着走进卫生间，他打开水之后便有些局促甚至不再看我。

刚刚那么翻来覆去的玩儿我，这会儿倒是文质彬彬？我站到水下双腿发抖，抬起手扶着身边的墙壁。他看我使不上力气，一步走入水中用自己的胸膛抵在我的后背，身上的睡衣则完全被水打湿。

我们俩相对无言，简单清洗之后便重新回到了他的房间。凌冬找出备用的床单被罩，我坐在一旁看着他一个人换掉所有带有我们俩痕迹的东西，不知生日那天之后，他是不是也做了同样的事情。

“你睡床上吧，我睡地上。”

小爷当然要睡床上，这还用说？难不成他玩儿了我还让我睡地上？！我因为他这话笑了，笑他的后四个字，“你怎么不直接睡到外面的沙发上？”

我以前也在凌冬家里过夜，通常我们俩选择挤在他那床上，到了半夜其中一个被挤得难受，会主动起来睡到地上。有时候是我，有时候是他。但是我们享受于在一张床上一起睡着得过程，我们将被子蒙在头上，然后我给他说点不能被父母听到得内容...

“...”凌冬整理手中得被褥，看我一眼后稍稍叹气，“你过来吧。”

我又困又乏，起身挪了几步便躺上床，“我想吃饼干。”我看着凌冬嘟囔一句，想看看他容忍得极限在哪里。

凌冬又看了我一眼，转头朝着厅里走去。他回来时手里拿着饼干，而我则顺势张开嘴，凌冬将饼干塞进我嘴里。

我一边吃一边往里移动身体，给他腾出了半张床的空间。凌冬没有说话，躺在我身边后不再乱动。

他的床对于小时候的我们十分合适，可对于两个十八岁的Alpha来说实在拥挤。我平躺着看向天花板，而他则背对着我，一言不发。

 

在一张床上入睡，随即将一个人挤下去。

这是我们的小游戏，我觉得好玩，凌冬也不曾拒绝。

这一晚，我们失去了这个游戏。凌冬躺在床上始终背对着我，而我侧头看着他的背影。

不知怎地，我鼻头一阵发酸。可我想不出自己难过的理由，我喜欢凌冬，因此十分享受...他，这一次至少没有喊穆弘的名字，他的动作虽然粗鲁却也没有弄伤我。

我的视线最终落在他的脖颈之处，上一次...他咬了我，以一个Alpha进行标记的样子咬了我。

我用手臂撑着身体，微微抬起后向他凑过去。凌冬察觉到我移动，下意识回头。我先声夺人，推了一下他的肩膀，“你别动，别转过来。”开口的同时我便张嘴，朝着他的脖颈处狠狠咬下去。

生日那天，他就是这么对我的，“你咬了我一口，我还给你。”

我的牙齿刺穿他的皮肉，而这是几年间...我最想做的事情。

终于！我长出一口气，鼻头那阵酸楚也涌向我的眼眶。

不过我也是十分庆幸，这一晚我不知道自己说了些什么乱七八糟的东西，但我确定自己从未提及对他的感情。

就像我对凌冬说的，他不知道的事儿还多着呢。

 

22

从凌冬家里离开，我还没到家便给栾战打了个电话。那会儿正巧栾战有个患者，他的助手告诉我稍等片刻。

栾战给我将电话回过来时我刚刚到家，全身酸疼。我翻身躺在自己的床上，打算一整天都不动弹。

“怎么了？”栾战开口的同时轻声笑，声音十分好听。

我闭着眼睛与他对话，“你忙完了？”

栾战在电话那端停顿片刻，呼吸声顺着耳机传进我身体内，“你到底怎么了？”

“我能怎么？就是有个问题想问问你…”我清了清嗓子，思索片刻找了个含蓄的方式说，“Alpha是不是只会受到Omega的信息素影响，然后身体有反应？”

“当然不是，我之前与你提起过，信息素只是不同种类荷尔蒙混合的一个总称。”栾战说起这些问题时喜欢用学术词汇，同时喜欢用一种非常复杂的逻辑来进行解释，“不同性别的信息素也是不同配比的荷尔蒙而已，所以理论上被信息素影响也不受到性别的局限，这也是Beta可以通过学习，从而识别信息素的原因。”

“我就问了个‘是’或者‘不是’的问题。”

栾战又笑了一声，“你那么聪明，肯定能听明白。”

“那Alpha也可能影响Alpha？”

“当然，否则你以为Alpha面对其他Alpha时候的攻击性是从哪里来的？”栾战压低声音，问我，“你是不是不舒服了？”

我哪儿有那么娇柔，只是从小都和身边的Alpha有些差距，因此有点担心罢了，“没有不舒服，只是最近出现了一些之前没有的情况。我显现性征之后，对Alpha或者Beta的味道不敏感，最近好像…”

“这些都是正常的，有些Alpha可能一辈子都感觉不到其他Alpha或者Beta的味道，你不需要想太多。给自己些时间，你的身体需要适应你显现出性征。有些Alpha在显现出性征的时候很痛苦，他们的身体可能一下就接受了性征带来的所有改变。你的反应或许不太强烈，身体可能也需要更长的时间。”

栾战总能在三两句话之间让我觉得安逸与从容，即使他潜台词表达的也是我身体不好，“我还在…感受到其他Alpha的信息素时，有些头疼。”

栾战嗯了一声，突然带有些暧昧的问我，“还有哪儿疼？”

“…”我的耳根到脸颊莫名发烫，“我真的觉得头疼。”

“我又没说是假的…要不找个时间把检测仪给我，我再看看里面的数据。或者，你约个时间过来，我直接给你检查检查？”

“不用。”我连忙拒绝，上次的检查还历历在目，我昨天头疼今天身后还肿着，要是再去栾战那里‘检查’一番，这个周末只怕都得在床上渡过了。

栾战大抵在笑我可爱，我都能想象他勾着嘴角的样子，“小喆，Alpha在这个社会等级制度下可以立于尖端不倒，肯定是有一定的道理。所以你别妄自菲薄，也别担心…你不会有事的。”

“…”我愣愣听着栾战的这句话，心中很是惊讶。我对于性别的很多认知来自栾战，因此我惊讶他会承认Alpha的社会地位。当然，我与栾战差十二岁，他所经历的事情与我天壤之别，想必思想与观点也大相径庭。

 

栾战口中那些社会等级和地位距离我很远，唯一与我有关联的便是大学申请。

我最终还是申请了A等级的大学，提交材料的那一刻心中说不清的滋味。我猜想栾战与我说起他自己当年的经历，大抵是希望我能顺从心意…只是，我有些难以分辨自己的想法。

我有时会在意他人看我的眼光，因此我最初也介意作为一个Alpha却被人压在床上来回玩，现在依旧介意两个哥哥都比我强壮优秀。

我不知道自己的选择是否正确，但心中隐隐有个声音在对我说：这是我自己需要面对的问题。

大学申请的结果很快会出来，之后便需要拿到通知的学生进行确认。第一轮确认之后如果有名额空余，可能会进行二次筛选。接着便是下一个等级学校的材料审核，以此类推。

绝大多数的审核都是由电脑程序完成，因而确保用同一标准进行筛选。极少的特殊案例会通过人工选择进行，毕竟在科技发展到一定阶段，人类比起电脑程序更加容易犯错。

从提交申请的那一刻开始，我心中就很忐忑，难以纾解。

周末在家休息，正巧碰上大哥有假期。

他自从去了军队之后便很少回来，我看到他十分高兴。

大哥是最为典型的铁血Alpha，走到哪儿都散发着荷尔蒙信息素。他看我过了生日，伸手轻拍我的肩膀道，“你也是大人了。”

欧阳谭对我总是带着些鄙夷的嘲讽，但大哥则全然不同。他接受我有些弱小，同时也无时无刻都让我感受到Alpha对社会以及国家的责任。大哥从心底自豪于Alpha的性别，时刻都让自己保持为最强者。

大哥对现在的社会等级非常赞同，毕竟他成为了Alpha中的佼佼者，也是这个等级制度下的受益者。我与他之间的差异很明显，但这丝毫不影响他成为我的榜样。我和他的想法有所不同，但不影响我对他的崇拜，“我还有很多事情都不适应。”

大哥伸手搂住我的肩膀，顺势将我拉到他的怀里，“没事儿，早晚会好起来。”

 

申请结果出来的那天，我正在上课。

随身携带的小型AI设备提醒我收到一条新的消息，我趁着老师转身的时候点开。

我的申请...失败了。

电脑程序审核申请，A等级学校失败的理由是我从小到大的身体指标均低于Alpha平均水平，同时我作为Alpha也没有非常出色的某一单项对自己的弱势进行填补。

我愣愣看着申请结果，心中不是个滋味。

我对栾战说起自己好像不想要去A等级的学校，可真到了结果出来的时候，无数负面情绪将我的思绪拖到‘自卑’二字上。

‘想不想去’是选择问题，‘能不能去’是他人对我的评价以及自身能力的问题。

我还没有弄清楚自己心里的想法和喜欢，现实就已经将我整个人拍在了海岸上，压根不再给我机会。

就在同一天我还知道了另一个人的申请结果，凌冬被A等级学校录取了。

 

PS：哪个宝宝之前留言开脑洞说‘欧阳最终申请了A等级大学然后被录取了’。猜对了一半哦。

 

23

某种角度来说，我对自己申请结果有一定的期待。

我觉得...我总归是可以被录取的，毕竟我是个Alpha！！但是结果出来之时，我心中也有那么个声音在告诉自己，这可能也不是坏事。

我与凌冬在第二次‘你中有我’之后，又进入了一个短暂的尴尬期。我从他家里离开的那天，原本想发个信息对他说：[帮我和你妈说一下谢谢，饼干很好吃。]

点开通讯界面，我的内容还没有完全键入，接着便看到屏幕显示对方正在输入。我心中一惊，删除掉了原本已经打进去的几个字，看着屏幕等待他到底要说些什么。

奈何一分钟过去，什么都没有，就连那正在输入几个字都没有了。

我关上了聊天界面，心中不是个滋味。我们俩曾经整日对着屏幕，有说不完的话。

不知凌冬如何对待与我之间这‘第二次’？冲动？愤怒？或者是其他更为激烈的情绪。

就我自己来说，其实我在某一刻享受了这场性爱，毕竟他是我喜欢的人，尺寸也着实不错。有那么一瞬间，我觉得凌冬在取悦我，他搂着我的时候好像在以及其笨拙的方式让我舒坦。我知道这是我的错觉，毕竟他没有和我相似的感情，但这错觉也会让我感到舒心惬意。想想，既然我也没什么好抱怨的，那又何必娇柔摆出个受害者的样子？

 

转头新的一周我便主动在午饭时间找了凌冬，我装作若无其事找他一起吃饭，而他却在我大大咧咧开口之后愣愣看着我。那眼神有些惊讶，同时还有些抗拒。我冲着他笑了，心中吐槽：小爷主动给你台阶，怎么还不愿意了？

我们一起吃午饭，我嘟嘟囔囔随便找话说，而凌冬则有一句没一句的接着。

“你和别人...上床之后，会怎么样？”

我一大口汤呛在了嗓子口，咳了好几声差点憋出了眼泪，“什么？”凌冬这句话我听清楚了，甚至连情绪都理解的分毫不差。

凌冬真的在问我这么一个问题，我咳嗽之后就笑出了声。真的...太可笑了，“什么会怎么样？能怎么样？”我拿起一旁的餐巾纸擦嘴，又说了一句，“都觉得爽就还有下一次，觉得不爽了就彻底再见。”我这话说完忍不住感到‘自豪’，听起来也是经验丰富、见多识广。可我更有一种打肿脸充胖子的情绪，我身边遇到的这些人，没有一个可以轻易说再见。

凌冬听了我的话点点头，淡淡回了我三个字，“知道了。”

我搞不明白他知道了什么，但我也不想继续这个话题，“你妈妈做的饼干真好吃。”

那之后，我们每天都会见面，我们聊天却不交流。凌冬总给我带他妈妈做的饼干，平日难得吃到的东西一下变成了习以为常。

这奇怪的相处一直在继续，直到申请下来的这一天。

 

申请结果出来，我愣了许久。

我不愿意接受，但我除了接受还有什么办法？我还能怎么样？

上课时间收到结果，下课之后我便垂头丧气走出教室。最先发现我沮丧低落的是小菲，她跟着我走出教室，问我怎么了？

我冲她摇摇头，咧着嘴说，“我还能怎么了。”

出了教室才走了几步，远远看到凌冬朝着这边走过来。他看到我后放慢了脚步，走到我面前问了一句，“去确认结果吗？”

我们的申请纸质材料由高中学校一并提交，因此线下的确认也是类似的方式进行完成，最终一并归档，流程也简化不少。

凌冬开口这么问我，他的申请结果不言而喻。

“...”我看着凌冬的眼睛，突然意识到这场申请将成为我与他之间的分水岭。去了大学之后再无每天与他相见的机会，我们将改变曾经相处的所有节奏，而我和他之间也一定会越来越远。

“怎么了？”凌冬见我没有回答，看着我又问，“为什么不说话？”

“没什么，我没有被A等级录取。”我看着他的眼睛，勾着嘴角故意露出了一个笑容，“你去确认吧，根本没我的事儿。”

说完，我抬起脚继续往前走，与凌冬擦身而过的时候，他主动抓住我的手臂。

我侧头看着凌冬，“还有什么事儿？”

“...”他微微张开嘴，却也不知道说什么。

是啊，我自己都不知道此时则么与他交流，“你快去吧，别耽误了。”

“你别难过，我觉得之后...”

“又不是你没有被录取，怎么‘觉得’？”

凌冬深吸一口气，“那你现在去哪儿？”

我所答非所问，嘟囔一句：“反正以后也不会跟你去一个大学。”说完，我抽出自己的手臂，大步继续往前走。

我在申请录取这件事上对凌冬没有什么情绪，毕竟他比我强，录取实属正常。只是我的自尊心使然，再加上突然想到以后真的见不到他，心里难免一阵不痛快，凌冬也就成了火药桶。

 

我心情不好没有回家，同时也不知道怎么和爸妈说申请的事情。

无处可去天公还不作美，翻墙跳出学校之后便开始下雨。

什么玩意儿，老天还替我悲伤起来了？！我找了个商店躲雨，点开通讯录不知怎得竟然将电话给穆弘打了过去。此时此刻，我十分想念穆弘身上那让我感到平静与惬意的气味。

穆弘这段时间一直在学校里忙着课业，我们偶尔打个电话传个简讯，见面的时间少之又少。往年到了考试季也都是这样的情况，可想而知B等级大学对于学生课业的教育十分重视。

穆弘接了我的电话，问我这个时间不是应该在上课？

我唉声叹气，几句话之后才切入主题，“我不想上课了。”

穆弘在电话那端‘嗯’了一声，语气没什么变化，“你在哪里？”

我与穆弘约在他家见面，挂电话之前我装模作样问他，不会影响你吗？

穆弘笑了，你给我打电话之前怎么不怕影响我？就算你影响我，我还能不去找你吗？

我听到这话心中一阵激荡，吞咽口水便不顾雨水就往穆弘家的方向而去。

24

 

学校到穆弘家的距离不算远，可我到穆弘家时，浑身湿了个通透。穆弘早我几分钟进门，换了拖鞋随即便是我的敲门声。穆弘一直是一个人，无父无母。国家常年派兵在外征战，以稳固帝国的实力与资源，因此有不少孩子在小的时候变成孤儿。我身边有不少这样的同学，见怪不怪，甚至不会多问。好在政府有一系列的福利，这才没有让这些孩子流离失所。小时候觉得没有父母的管辖十分舒爽，长大一些又觉得一个人成长难免孤单，到了现在…我又觉得一个人甚好，至少不需要面对家人的眼光。

穆弘站在门口冲着我笑，伸手轻轻整理我的头发，“怎么这么狼狈？”

“你给我拿个毛巾吧，不然我肯定会把地板弄湿。”我站在门口开始脱掉外套，扔在一旁。

穆弘走进卫生间拿了毛巾，转身坐在沙发上对我说，“你过来坐下。”

我光着脚走到他身边，坐下后便感觉那毛巾搭在了我的头上。穆弘替我擦头发，手指的力度温柔，身上的味道...诱人。我侧身朝他凑近些许，想要借着那阳光海滩的惬意味道让自己的情绪平复些许。

穆弘见我朝他蹭，勾起嘴角主动低头钻进那毛巾下面，“干嘛？”

“啊？...没干嘛。”我突然被他问的有点不好意思，吞咽口水看着他的眼睛，“我就是...闻闻你。”

一条大浴巾盖在我们俩的头上，微微透进来的光让穆弘的眼睛...十分好看。他看着我笑，勾起的嘴角又有着说不出的魅力。他这张脸我看着这么些年，以前只觉好看，现在又多了份本能的联结。

“闻吧，不收钱。”穆弘又靠近我些许，接着还用嘴唇在我的脸颊上来回滑动，“你心情不好。”

标记之后我感受到了穆弘的情绪，而他此时也触及我心中的思绪，这种同感让人心中一暖，同时也让我觉得新奇。

自知瞒不过穆弘，我索性实话实说，“我没有被A等级大学录取，心里不痛快，觉得事事不如人。”

 

穆弘拿下搭在我们俩头上的毛巾，随手又给我擦了两下，“事事不如人，不如谁？”

“凌冬？或者是其他Alpha？”

“为什么这么说？”

穆弘一本正经的问我，可我却觉得这根本不是个问题，因为答案显而易见，“当然是因为没有他们强大，还能为什么？”

穆弘靠着沙发笑了，看着我伸手揉了揉我的后颈，“我倒不这么觉得，你为了我打架的时候，不比任何人弱小。”

“我...”

“我就喜欢那样的你。”

听到穆弘的话我心中一惊，高一的我为了穆弘强出头，非要去揍那些比我年级高的学生。现在回想起来我不知天高地厚，这个过程里吃了不少亏。那时若不是有凌冬在我身边，只怕少不了各种受伤。

凌冬与我相比始终是一副冷漠样子，他嘴里总说不用理会那些话。我知道他说的是对的，可听到那些言语的时候根本忍不住冲动，几次三番都会动手。凌冬是那个始终守在我身边的人，我与人打架他冲进去替我挡掉身后看不到的拳头。我挨打受伤撑不住的时候，也是凌冬想方设法将我从人群中拉出来。他嘴里总说我没用，可还是寸步不离守在我身边，在任何情况下都不曾离开。

现在回想，若不是身边有凌冬这么一座冰山，或许我也不敢横冲直撞，更加不敢一言不合就拳脚相对。或许穆弘看到了我为他出手，可事实却是凌冬给了我后退的余地，让我不至于被击倒。

“当年...我...”我看着穆弘心中有些内疚，想到凌冬对他的感情又有些懊恼。我曾经觉得不会再穆弘面前说起凌冬的感情，但此时竟觉穆弘应该知道，“其实我当年也没有那么英勇。还有，其实凌冬他...他...”

“他什么？”

“他对你...”

我话没说完，穆弘接了一句，“我知道，他喜欢我。”

我又是一阵惊讶，想来我是三个人中最搞不清楚情况的？哦，不对，凌冬那冰山肯定不知道我喜欢他。

穆弘瞧着我滑稽的表情，低声嘟囔了几个字，“他只是以为自己喜欢我。”

“你说什么？”

穆弘摇摇头，扬起眉毛看着我又问，“你跟我提他的感情干嘛？该不会想说让给我考虑考虑他？”

“没有，我当然不是那个意思。”我连忙摇头，这个想法我还真没有。我这个人虽然有不少毛病，比如大大咧咧、冲动，甚至是有些无法面对自己，但矫揉造作绝对不在其中。穆弘既然已经被我标记了，那我对他有责任和义务，自然也不会萌生将他推给别人的念头。Alpha与Omega性别不同，各有利弊。Alpha大多对情感没有那么敏感，而Omega则会更加细腻，我担心穆弘多想，说完之后又补了一句，“我怎么可能说让你考虑他。”

“还好你没有...”穆弘亲吻我的嘴角，又看穿了我的情绪，“我知道你喜欢他，但是我不介意，我可以等你...反正他也是Alpha，你和他都不能标记彼此。”说着，穆弘抓住我的手，顺势钩住我的脖子，“他对我来说构不成威胁...你已经是我的了。”

“...”

“就算他在床上干你，你也不能把味道留在他的身上。就算他用和我一样的方式占有你，你还是只能和我联结在一起。”

我愣愣听着穆弘这一连串说辞，吞咽口水后侧头追逐他的嘴唇。

穆弘与我接吻，十分动情。整个屋里都是信息素的味道，我与他交融在一起。我像是从那阳光明媚的海滩上走进一旁的树林中，空气里充满了金属的气息，湿润却神清气爽。穆弘舔着我的嘴唇问我说，“他干你舒服，还是我干你舒服...”

我很难相信这种充满征服欲的话是从一个Omega嘴里说出来，可我又觉得穆弘这般凌厉恰到好处。他是去了B等级学校的Omega，他是在床上让Alpha可以癫狂的Omega，他拥有从小让我最着迷的性别。我看着他的眼睛，陷入情绪中不由自主问了一句，“你到底喜欢我什么？喜欢我为了你打架？你那么好、那么自信，怎么会...喜欢我？”

“一个Alpha喜欢被人在床上干，所以我就不应该喜欢你？”

“...”我本想反驳那‘喜欢’二字，可下意识竟然什么都没说，自打认了这感觉，生活着实轻松不少。

穆弘重新过来问我，眼中带上了情绪，连身边的味道也越发迷人，“我从来都不是自信，是你给了我信心。”

“我吗？”我盯着穆弘不知说什么，这一刻我突然发现有太多的东西曾经被我忽略。

“你根本不记得你自己说过的话了...但是，我都记得。”

 

25

 

你根本不记得你自己说过的话了...但是，我都记得。穆弘看着我的眼睛，开口说话异常认真，“如果只是为了我打架，那我会感激你，不会对你有感情。”

“那我...说过什么？”我看着穆弘倒是有了点...期待。我作为一个对自己都没什么信心的人，怎么还就给了他信心？

穆弘瞅了我一眼，明目张胆调戏我说，“你先亲我一下，我就告诉你。”

我伸手捏着他的下巴，凑过去狠狠吻他。我抽干了他嘴里的空气，吻到他整个人都赖在我的怀里，“说吧。”

“你记不记得你说，男性Omega让你着迷，你说我们承载了不同的性别所拥有的性征，但却完美融合在一起。当年我显现性别，没有人对我说过这样的话，你是第一个，也是唯一一个。”

我不记得我对穆弘说过这些话，但我确实是这么想的。或许是我担心当年穆弘显现出性别之后的那些恶言恶语让他不舒服，因此说了我自己的想法来安慰他。亦或者只是我和穆弘的聊天，无意之间我说出了这样的话。但这话的内容始终都在我心头，不曾改变。Alpha、Beta，甚至是女性Omega，他们的身体都在十八岁生日之前发育到了承受性别特征的地步，唯独男性Omega，在十八岁之后身体会因为性别而产生变化。即使这个变化会在很短时间内完成，我仍旧觉得这个过程...如此独一无二，如此特别。

穆弘看着我继续开口道，“我对自己是Omega这件事没什么抗拒，当初在高中里有很多不好听的说辞，对我来说也就当作他们在放屁。但你对我说那些话，让我莫名觉得应该为自己感到骄傲。”

“…”穆弘应该感到骄傲，就连标记了这般Omega的我也觉得骄傲，何况是他自己。

“你还在我吃抑制剂的时候对我说，信息素与荷尔蒙是Omega的天性，这种天性如果影响了Alpha，那需要被控制的应该是Alpha，而不是强迫Omega去吃抑制剂。”

这话...我记得。我还记得我对穆弘说，‘抑制剂这种违背生理的东西肯定有副作用，新闻经常说研究出副作用较小的新型药，证明吃多肯定没好处。你能少吃就少吃一点，能不吃尽量不吃...如果有机会，我希望我以后可以保护你。’

“你说你保护我，我当时心想...你有什么本事保护我啊，除非你标记我？”穆弘扬起眉毛，看着我笑意更深，“你高一那个样子，还敢大言不惭说保护我。”

我微微张开嘴，心中思索的却是另一番光景。我记得自己说过这话，同时我也想起来了当初的‘保护’二字是什么意思：如果有机会，我希望可以研究Omega的抑制剂，减少他们的副作用。即使我没有能力改变Omega需要吃抑制剂的现实情况，但我至少可以让他们的身体不受到抑制剂带来的损害。

 

“打架赢过几次？”穆弘在我怀里抬起头又吻我，这次直接推着我躺到了沙发上，“是不是每次都自己挂彩？”

“…”

“但我觉得你比任何人都厉害，明知道自己会输还要动手...挺可爱，也挺Alpha。”

“…”

“你以前说自己会成为Alpha，我总是笑着不吭声。你曾经问过我是不是觉得你不会成为Alpha，我当时也没有说话，因为我觉得你挺Alpha的。”

“…”

“我比任何人都希望你快点到十八岁，成为Alpha。”

穆弘始终看着我，他的语气让我觉得他从未怀疑过我不会成为Alpha，他对我...充满了信心，是我自己都没有的信心。这是一种被依赖的感觉，我不确定这感觉来源于Alpha和Omega之间的联结，还是单纯来自于我和穆弘之间这些年的相处。但这感觉很是美妙，他让我有了一种Alpha的存在感，同时也让我觉得应该为穆弘做更多的事情，才配得上我与他之间的标记与联结。

“你干嘛对我这么好？”

“你是我的Alpha，”穆弘又笑了，自信满满、光彩夺目，“我怎么对你谁都不能说我什么。”

我认真看着他的眼睛，不知自己随口说的几句话竟然在他心中留下了这样的印象。高一的我对性别还没有完整的认知，绝大多数的理解来自栾战唠叨过后产生的印象，同时也来自我从小身体不好所造成的阴影。猜想，我对穆弘说这些话的时候也有些‘自卑’的情绪，那时的我可能希望别人不要歧视我的身体，因而对大众眼中的‘弱势Omega’产生同感与坚持，这才有了诸多慰藉之语。

穆弘因为我的话而成为了现在的他，而我呢？

这两年我随着越来越靠近的十八岁生日，‘成为Alpha’的念头是不是也让我有些...迷失？若性别本身是自我的一部分，强弱也是自我的一部分，那什么等级的大学或许也应该遵从自己的内心。我突然想起栾战说他拒绝了A等级学校时的神情，那般坦然坚持。我怎么就忘了曾经想要保护穆弘的心思呢？我怎么就让两年前的自己遗失在了‘Alpha’这个性别所带来的枷锁下呢？我怎么在给了别人信心之后却让自己始终陷入‘自卑’呢？

或许，没有被A等级学校录取对我来说就是这样的机会，我或许无法像穆弘那样用‘骄傲’来形容自己，我或许无法像栾战那样有高度的自我认同，但我至少找到了点可以尝试的东西，“我会保护你。”我伸手搂住穆弘的同时对他说，“我记得当年自己说了什么，我会保护你。”

“拿什么保护我？“穆弘一边说一边往我的双腿之间摸去。

产生联结的味道在房间中来回游荡，穆弘趴在我的身上，居高临下眼中满是对我的占有欲。我被他看得浑身燥热，伸手便去扯他的衣服，“我刚刚都脱了，你怎么还穿这么多？”

穆弘低头凑到我耳边，低声嘟囔道，“我等着你给我脱，但你始终没有动静，真让人失望。”

我吞咽口水，再说不出其他。

 

26 h 穆弘

我等着你给我脱。

穆弘大抵嫌我木讷不识趣，看着我的眼神戴上了点戏弄。

我一个翻身将他压在自己身下，此时双手双脚可没有被绑住，灵活自如。我解开穆弘身上的扣子，抬起他那大长腿便想去扒裤子。我随手扯掉自己身上的贴身T恤，挂着一条运动裤浑身热得难受。穆弘躺在我身下，突然抬起一只脚抵在我得胸口，他问我说，“怎么？你想干我？”

我抓住他的脚腕，拉到脸颊旁边侧头亲吻他的脚背，嘴唇顺着脚腕移动到小腿，“想。”

穆弘勾起腿，用那脚趾间在我的胸口画了几个圈，“想...肏我？”

“当然想！”我的目光顺着他的小腿一路滑到内裤上，真是受不了他说起‘干’‘肏’这样的字眼，听在耳中像是一下一下的撩拨，带着我的性器也随之跳动。

穆弘的脚掌在我胸口处突然用力，蹬着我后仰身体躺在沙发上，而他则顺势起身分开腿跨坐在我身上，“我以为你只喜欢被干...”

这个‘干’字说的异常性感，我的下半身随即又胀大不少，“我喜欢被干，但我也还是想…干你。”

“不准。”穆弘捏住我的下颚与我四目相对，凑近后舔着自己的嘴唇说，“等什么时候你心里只装着我，再容不下其他人…我就让你干。”

“你…”我伸手去摸他的内裤，隔着那层薄薄的布来回揉了揉。他的身体散发着香气，而我则赤脚穿过那树林，随着雨后泥泞之气而来的则是弥漫在空气中的金属气息。

“我的身体永远都是你的，但你什么时候...能得到我，得...听我的。”

“好。”没来由的，我应下了他的要求。我可能是这个世界上最听Omega话的Alpha，但我也没办法...穆弘这个样子，我能有什么办法？？！！

我看着穆弘吞咽口水，扯掉他的内裤便看向他的身下。，上次我还来不及仔细打量，他便在我的身体里长驱直入。我抓着穆弘的腰让他在靠近我一些，接着便张开嘴用舌头顺着他的性器上下舔弄。

“恩…”他双膝跪在沙发上，低头看着我将勃起塞入口中，面颊带上潮红，“你…干嘛？”

我借着舔弄的空隙回了他一句，“我先打个招呼，熟悉熟悉。”

我顺着他的阴茎一路往下，将他的阴囊含入口中，来回玩儿弄几下，随即便移动到了那最令我着迷的地方。我无法形容心中的感受，鼻息间充满了穆弘的信息素与荷尔蒙，而唇齿之间又尽是属于他的味道。我的舌头在他身下灵活游走，照顾到每一处地方，而他则跪在那儿大腿颤抖，极其动情。穆弘闭上眼睛张开嘴呻吟，腹肌也在止不住颤抖。他被我舔的阵阵快感、高潮迭起，而我则在他散发的味道中兴致盎然。

 

我躺在沙发上让穆弘将他肿胀还没有得到释放的阴茎送进我的身体，毫无抗拒，一派享受。我抬起一条腿搭在沙发背上，另一条腿环在他的腰间，尽力将身体打开。

穆弘完全进入我的身体之后长长出了一口气，随即便凑过来一边吻我一边肏弄。

我的身体随他的进出而上下移动，而我们的吻却始终不见停。他伸手抓住我身前的性器，套弄几下将前端流出的液体粘在自己的指尖，接着舔进嘴里。我与他接吻，自然也尝到了属于我自己的味道。

“他干你舒服，还是我干你舒服...”

穆弘咬着要我嘴唇又问了一次，开口的同时还狠狠肏了我几下，阴茎在我的身体中一路走到最深。

“呜…嗯嗯…”我张嘴大口喘气，肺腔中都是穆弘的信息素，脑袋不听使唤张嘴便说，“你…太好闻了…恩…你…”

这场性爱结束在我的撕咬当中：穆弘拔出即将喷泻的性器，而我则搂住他的后颈张嘴朝着那腺体处咬了下去。我上次便标记过他，而他身上也始终带着我的味道，可我总还觉得不够。在高潮的一瞬间，我想要让他浑身都充满我的味道，而我...也被属于他的味道完全浸染。

这种融合贯通...太美妙了。

 

走进穆弘家门的我心情惆怅，离开之时我却浑身舒畅。

穆弘为了我从学校赶回来，现在又和我一道出门准备回去。他从柜子里拿了把伞塞进我手里，“别又淋湿了。”

我身上的外套还没有完全干，就算打伞也起不到什么作用。接过雨伞，我和他一道往外走，“你肯定是知道回来能折腾我，所以才毫不犹豫从学校赶回来。”

我与穆弘开玩笑，而穆弘也笑着对我说，“那当然，我总不能白跑一趟。”

“那你满意吗？”

“还行，有待提高。”穆弘看着我说话，手上还不忘故意掐一下我的屁股。

我的大腿根还有些发抖，被他这么一捏颤了好几下。我凑过去亲吻他的脸颊，心里有些触动，嘴上也郑重其事的说，“还是谢谢你愿意陪着我了。”

穆弘顺势侧头舔过我的嘴角，“用不着说谢谢。”

 

谢谢二字是我发自肺腑的表达，穆弘对我说得那些话，让我想起了两年前的自己...那时我只有十六岁。

我撑着伞往家里走，寻思十六岁的自己...还挺酷啊！比较起来现在的我陷入‘Alpha’这个性别的枷锁里，还不如当初。

想到回家需要跟爸妈说申请失败的事情，同时还可能要承受二哥知道后的冷嘲热讽，我心里总归有些抗拒。

但该面对的还是要面对，我躲不掉那除了迎头而上，还能怎么样？

A等级的大学申请失败，那我便只能去B等级大学，我想试着去选择生物制药类型的专业，没准有一天穆弘就可以因为我而免去抑制剂的附带作用。

雨越下越大，我本就没有干的衣服这会儿又被雨水完全打湿。

还有几十米就到家了，我深吸一口气加快脚步。

刚刚走到家门口，远远便看见屋子斜对面的树下站了一个人。

那是...凌冬？？

他有病啊，这么大的雨站在那儿当地标？！

 

27

 

“凌冬？”我站在原地愣了片刻，雨太大实在是看不清楚。我盯着他好几秒钟，这才快步朝他走过去，“你发什么疯，怎么在这儿站着？”

“...”他看了我一眼，微微张开嘴说，“等你。”

我赶紧走近一步将手里的伞分了一半在他头顶上，“等我？你等我怎么不去我家里等？没人吗？”

“你房间的灯没开，我知道你不在家，我怕你爸妈问我你怎么了。”

我止不住叹了口气，我从小到大不让人省心，而和我同一天生日的凌冬倒是总显现出为他人着想的样子，“那你也不能站在这儿淋雨啊！”

我门两个Alpha挤在一把伞下难免靠得很近，为了尽量让他不再淋湿，我与凌冬几乎面贴着面。

“你...”他看着我开口，话却没再说下去。凌冬稍稍皱眉，接着便和我四目相对。

“我怎么？”我看着他有些着急，距离这么近心里也有些骚动，“你来找我有事儿？”

凌冬摇头，突然后退一步跨出雨伞遮挡的区域，“我只是以为你可能心情不好，现在看样子你挺开心的。”

我满身都是穆弘的味道，凌冬不可能闻不出来。我深吸一口气原本打算为自己辩解一句，可张开嘴却也不知道说什么，我确实标记了凌冬喜欢的Omega，今天还在穆弘的沙发上云雨多时，这会儿...心情也还算过得去。

“咱俩要不要先进屋？”我最终憋出这几个字，伸手将雨伞遮在他的头上。这个季节的气候温度适宜，可一直淋雨也不是个好事儿，况且还是这么大的雨...

“我先走了。”凌冬又往后退了一步，眼中也有了些不悦的情绪。

我知道那是因为闻到了我身上属于穆弘的味道，我也知道靠这么近对凌冬来说也是一件难以忍受的事情。将心比心，我听到他叫穆弘的名字时心痛不已，他在我身上嗅到喜欢的人的味道也绝不会好受，“凌冬，”开口的同时我再次替他打伞，“其实我标记穆弘...是我当时没有忍住。但是我既然标记了他，我...应该要照顾他，而且也应该...”这些话怎么说都觉得难以表达清楚，亦或者我心中对我们三个的关系也压根捉摸不透。之前凌冬说起穆弘时，我情绪使然恶言相对，终究还是欠了他一个解释，“我知道你心里不舒服，但是...”

“你不用说了。”凌冬打断了我，看着我的眼睛缓缓补充道，“你之前不想说这件事，现在也不用说。”

“但是...”

“我让你别说了。”

凌冬的声音带上了火气，合情合理。他完全有立场生气，但小爷我也有立场不高兴，况且今天还收到了申请被拒绝的消息，“你喊什么喊？！”我原本觉得僵持着也不是个事儿，以后去了大学更是鲜少才能见面，我与凌冬心中若还膈应穆弘那势必会再无联系。现在看来也许是我想多了，自从我标记穆弘开始可能就注定了这个结局，“我没有被录取，以后咱们也不太会见面了...你没必要为了我不见穆弘，但你要是从他身上闻到我的味道，那我也没办法。我只能做到不出现在你眼前，别的事儿与我无关。”

“...”

凌冬看着我不吭声，我也就纳闷了，你还想怎么样？“你这么看着我到底什么意思？有话就直说。”

“...”

“你总不会想让我不见穆弘吧？!我现在是他的Alpha，你就算喜欢他也他妈不能要求...”

“我没什么可说的。”凌冬出声打断我，之后便转身往自己家的方向走。

我愣愣看着他的背影，竟然没有抬脚追上去。雨水顺着他的头发打在肩膀上，从身后看去有些孤独与无奈。我想起小时候跟在凌冬身后，也就是这个距离…他继续往前走，我们之间的缝隙越来越大。

我从未想过自己会和凌冬发生这样的对话，我更没想过我和他无法交流的原因竟然是...穆弘。

标记这事儿怎么就在他这儿过不去呢？我喜欢他怎么也在我心里过不去呢？

行吧，那...就这样吧。

 

我看着凌冬消失在路口，这才缓缓转身回家，心口处一阵疼痛却又不知如何纾解。

进了家门母亲正巧在厨房，看到我满身是雨水后给我拿了条毛巾，“你们老师说...你下午不见了。”

从学校离开之后我联系穆弘，接着便关了通讯设备，连随身的基因定位装置都一并关了，我的目的就是为了让谁都找不到我。

“下午，我收到了申请结果，我没有被A等级大学录取。”

母亲听完我的话点点头，转而看向整坐在餐桌前等晚餐的父亲。大哥二哥都不在家，平日我就像这屋里的独子一样，父母的视线都集中在我身上。

“过来坐。”父亲拍了拍身边的凳子。

我不情不愿朝他走过去，因知晓父亲对自己孩子的要求，故而觉得此时有些抬不起头，“爸，我的申请没通过。”

父亲点点头，没有发表过多的评价。父亲平日在国家首脑身边但当顾问，寡言从容、气场十足。回到家里他的话也不太多，因此我和他的关系自然不如与母亲的更为亲密。父亲抬起手轻拍我的肩膀，侧头看着我问，”那你去B等级的大学，学什么想好了吗？”

我快速点头，“想好了。”

我们家三个孩子与父亲之间的关系都不冷不淡，因此我也习惯了这种三句话到尾的对话。我猜想父亲心中肯定有些失望，可他没有表达我也权当不知道。

正巧母亲端着晚餐朝我们走过来，她将手里的餐具一并放下，看着我说，“以后不许旷课，你好的不学...总是学你二哥这些毛病。”

开玩笑，我这心情不好旷课可是独创的，怎么是学欧阳谭的？“知道了。”我冲着母亲点头，接过碗筷给父亲盛饭。

客厅的窗户外几十米，正巧是凌冬刚刚站着的树下。夜色笼罩，窗外的雨水让视线一片模糊，什么都看不清。

我趁着吃饭的间隙往那个方向憋了一眼，不知想看些什么。

 

28

经历十八岁生日，准备继续学业的Alpha，绝大多数都会申请A等级大学。

现在，我成了那少部分。幸亏Alpha不允许去Omega集中的C等级大学，否则不知我时是否还会担心别的...

B等级大学就像是大学体系的缓冲地带，其中有大多数Beta以及极少数的Alpha和Omega，三种性别全部涵盖也让B等级的大学最富有多样性。

我的申请在被拒绝之后自动转去了B等级大学，录取通知没几天便下来了。我在学校确认了材料，剩下的便是等待。

大学录取一年分为好几次，这极大程度避免了显现出性征的高中生出现因为年纪小无法自控的麻烦。与之对应的便是一年好几次的大学入学，所有学生都会按照居住地被分配到就近的大学就读。政府为了平衡教育资源，要求所有学校开设标准化规定课程，同时要求代课老师按照入学间隔在不同学校之间进行轮替上课，确保学生可以接受相同的教育。

这样的分配方式极大避免了学生为了同等级内更好的大学而奔波，同时也可以让刚刚离开高中的新生离家更近。即使大学实行住校，有了这样的教育结构，二哥在前两年上学还是有不少时间回家。目前，教育机构有国家的财政进行补贴，像是穆弘这种无父无母的孩子也可以有相同的教育。

我小时候曾听到父亲在大哥去上大学的时候对他说，“这个国家虽然因为性别而进行阶级划分，但是再各个阶级中还是希望资源分配可以更加公平。”

听到这话的时候我压根不明白什么意思，现在自己走到了这个时间点，而阶级与公平之间的平衡却好似一张网，让我觉得无力挣脱。

 

确认申请之后可以在每一次入学之前的校园开放日去学校看看，我与穆弘约好让他带我在学校里四下走走。

穆弘即将进入大学第三年，结束一系列考试之后面临专业细化。前两年的公共课是老师轮替，后两年专业细化后学生则需要去对应的学校，固定上课。

“趁着我离开之前，刚好可以带你看看学校。”

穆弘与我在同一片区域，因此从小就在相同的地方上学。我好似按照他的脚步往前走一般，很是神奇，“你选了什么？”

“古建筑结构相关的专业。”穆弘的声音在电话那端徐急徐缓，听着很舒服。我闭上眼睛，而他则在继续，“校区不是现在的这一个，但是距离不太远。”

我们原本就不是天天见面，他换个校区对我来说虽心中有些失落，但说到底没什么差别。

“你明天大约几点过来？我在门口等你。”

“明早我起来跟你说。”

 

第二天一早，我睡醒洗漱，下楼吃早餐的时候便看到二哥坐在餐桌前。

“你怎么回来了？”父母已经去工作，屋里本应该只有我一个人。今天是学校开放日，二哥不上课也实属正常，可有必要就这一天的时间还要跑回来吗？一大早坐在这儿吓谁呢？！“怎么连个动静都没有？”

“过来坐，”欧阳谭拉开身边的凳子，扬起眉毛命令我，趾高气昂的样子十分欠揍，“我问你几句话。”

我踢开那凳子，压根不买他的帐，“有话就说。”

欧阳谭抓着我的手臂非要让我坐在那张被踢开的凳子上，“给我坐好。”

我拿起桌上的面包，心中吐槽：欧阳谭到底有什么毛病？！“你要说什么？”

“你今天去看学校？”

我深吸一口气，他能有什么毛病，还不是知道我没有被A等级大学录取之后在我面前各种显摆，“跟你有什么关系？”欧阳谭身上有种野性的动物气息，味道虽然不重但是有着浓浓的攻击性，我猜想是他Alpha信息素。之前不知是我没有注意还是不够敏感，今日倒是闻得清楚。

“怎么说话呢？”欧阳谭伸手捏我的后颈，指尖很是用力，“以后对我别大呼小叫。”

我侧头瞪了他一眼，抬手便打他的手臂，“你最近怎么回事儿？！少动手动脚！”欧阳谭自打知道我申请失败后便十分嚣张。当然，他从小在我面前就是一副嚣张气焰，我早就习惯了。可最近越发离谱，莫名开始动手动脚，好似欺负我变成了他的一个新游戏？什么玩意儿！都他妈是同一个爸妈生的，大学等级不如你又能怎么样？“你再动手动脚，小心我对你不客气。”

“你对我不客气？”欧阳谭抓着我拉近距离，接着将手臂直接环在我的脖子上，我整个人像是被他搂在怀里一样呼吸困难，“你还能怎么样？就你这Alpha身板，能干什么？！”

我听完这话火气一下就上来了，抬起手臂直接朝着欧阳谭的肋骨处而去，“干你！”

欧阳谭与我就差两岁，可以算是从小一起长大。小时候我身体不好，没少受他欺负，这几年算是可以跟他抗衡片刻，可年龄大了之后也没什么动手的必要。我看他这会儿就是没事儿找事儿，我在他怀里来回挣扎了好几下，拳头划伤他的锁骨，而他则一个翻身直接将我按在了地上。

“你说什么？”他居高临下看着我，一只手将我的手腕压在胸口，另一只手则抓起我的腿，“你刚才说什么？”

我睁大眼睛愣住了，这动作有些...奇怪...

不，不是奇怪，是有些暧昧！特别暧昧！我靠，欧阳谭有没有脑子，知不知道这种姿势一般发生在什么时候？！“你松开我！”我冲着他大喊，挣扎的更为厉害。

“你说...干我？”欧阳谭看着我的眼睛问，接着凑近我些许，莫名产生一种压迫感。

“什么？!”我这才反应过来，欧阳谭...误会了我的话。我靠，他是我哥哥啊，长脑子往哪儿想呢？“二哥，我不是这个意思，你...”

我的话还没说完，他突然放下我的腿伸手捏住我的下颚，我与他面对面，脸颊很近，“你给我老实点...‘二哥’叫得好听，再叫两声来听听。”

我真的想请他吃拳头，但是按照从小到大我沾不上便宜的经验，面对欧阳谭处于极端劣势的情况时，最好的办法就是听他的话哄哄他，毕竟他也不能真的跟我打进医院，“二哥。”

欧阳谭看着我，明显不满意得样子。

“二哥...哥，我能吃早饭了吗？”

欧阳谭松开我起身，一只手直接将我拽了起来，“快点吃，吃完跟我走。”

 

PS:28和29之间有小剧场。微博找。

ID：Delver_Jo是挖掘机

 

# 29

“快点吃，吃完跟我走。”

走...走哪儿去？我从地上爬起来，拉过凳子坐下后将面包塞进嘴里，“我今天要去看学校。”

“我特地回来，带你去。”

什么乱七八糟的，我根本不知道欧阳谭在说些什么，“你要带我去看B等级大学？你去过吗？”

欧阳谭是个急性子，懒得跟我多说。他把桌上的三明治塞进我嘴里，抓着我的手腕便往外走。

我靠，我真的恨受不了他对我动手动脚，哪儿有这么粗鲁的哥哥？“你到底要干嘛？”我一边嚼着嘴里的面包，一边不情不愿往门外走。我还没有给穆弘打电话，欧阳谭风风火火发什么神经，不知要带我去哪儿。

“上车。”他拉开副驾驶座车门便把我推进去，没等我咽下嘴里的东西便直接关了车门。

欧阳谭开着一辆越野车，特别像那四肢发达、头脑简单的Alpha形象。说起来我印象中，欧阳谭小时候的成绩很好，也就是到了高中才变成Alpha的平均成绩。当然，我从小的成绩比他还好，绝大多数Beta都不是我的对手。

“你没机会去A等级学校，我今天带你去看看。”欧阳谭上车之后对我说，语气里都是嘲讽。

“什么？你让我下车。”

他压根不搭理我的话，踩下油门便疾驰而去。

 

我可能跟欧阳谭八字不合，生养在同一个家庭不知是谁委屈了谁。我都已经没有被A等级的学校录取了，欧阳谭还要火上浇油、伤口上撒盐，真是欠揍。他开车飞快，压根没给我逃走的机会。一溜烟十几分钟，欧阳谭已经带着我来到了学校门口。全国大学录取的时间统一，因此校园开放日也是同一天。到了学校门口，迎面而来的便是各种Alpha信息素参杂在一起的味道。

Alpha的味道普遍带着攻击性，混合在一起就像是此起彼伏的战场，十分热闹。我对Alpha的气味不敏感，不知欧阳谭天天闻这样的气味是种什么感觉。

说起来，我从显现出性征到现在，今天也是第一次嗅到欧阳谭身上的味道。我坐在车里趁着他停车的功夫回想了一下，父亲和大哥身上的味道我也有那么些感觉，但让我仔细描述却觉得很难。亲人之间时时相处，或许早已熟悉了彼此的气味，因而难以辨认。

“下车。”欧阳谭停好车看我还不动，拉开车门便抓我的手腕。

我听他的话下车，寻思既然我来不了A等级的大学，那我看看也没什么损失。

大学与高中完全是两个世界，若说高中生每日嬉笑怒骂、逍遥自在，那进入大学便开始学习承担对这个社会的责任，以及各个性别应尽到的义务。

我站在校门口深吸两口气，抬起脚便往那Alpha的世界而去。欧阳谭跟在我身边，一把搂住我的脖子将我拉近怀里，“你跟好我，小心厉害的Alpha把你抓走。”

“…”我挣扎了两下实在拗不过他，侧头给了欧阳谭一记眼刀。

 

你跟好我，小心那些Alpha把你抓走。

这句话他从小对我说到大。以前我小时候屋里黑着灯，欧阳谭走在我前面拉着我去开灯，嘴里说着这话，转头就能故意吓我。然后大言不惭，‘我就是那厉害的Alpha！’

后来我们俩都长大了些，他显现出性征，更是捏着我的胳膊让我听话。‘有什么了不起，我也能变成厉害的Alpha！’我时常这般回他，接着便免不了一阵吐槽争执。

欧阳谭真是打心眼里瞧不起我，我称不上‘厉害’，也没有进入A等级的学校，这会儿就像霜打茄子一样没什么立场回嘴。

“我保护你。”欧阳谭见我没有回嘴，破天荒说了一句像是哥哥说得话。

我不信，我当然不信…欧阳谭这副痞子样子遇事儿肯定先跑，怎么可能保护我？

“我保护你一辈子，别担心。你连A等级的学校都申请不到，我保护你是应该的。”

“滚！快带路！”我真的不想在他的地盘对他爆粗口，但实在是忍不住。

欧阳谭勾着嘴角笑，好像他从 一开始 的目标就是为了让我生气。

真是…有病。

 

校园开放日期间很多老师对学校的情况进行讲解，因此学生可以免于上课。我走进校园，操场上则还有不少学生在自发进行体能训练。操场的一侧摆着几十台战斗模拟机，可以通过选择进行不同的技能训练。从体能到格斗技巧，甚至到战略策划，这些内容一应俱全。模拟机连接着操场的大屏幕，屏幕一侧时时滚动当前的成绩，而另一侧则是综合纪录最高的保持者以及年份。

我打眼看过去，欧阳？？？

欧阳…谭？我转头看着他，“那个…”

“不是我，上面有入学年份。”欧阳谭冷冷说了一声，竟然伸手捂住我的眼睛，“你什么都看不懂，干脆别看了。”

综合记录显示了各项模拟训练的成绩，最后给出得分。保持者的名字只有姓氏，随后还跟着入学年份。“你别挡着我。”我刚才震惊于‘欧阳’两个字，推开他的手再看一眼才发现，入学时间已经是十来年内之前了。

“是大哥。”欧阳谭不咸不淡吐出这三个字，刚刚鄙视我的好心情再也找不回来。

合着他与我一样，从小活在‘成为强壮Alpha’的阴影之下，即使他变成了现在这个样子，还是因为屏幕上大哥在若干年之前留下的名字而心中不悦。

那些在模拟机里的学生挥汗如雨，他们拥有壮硕的肌肉、犹如神铸的身体，可他们还是在以那所谓的分数进行互相追逐。模拟机 中 的一个 学生走出来，第一件事便是看向电子大屏幕。他看到自己的成绩，于是生气的扔掉了手里的水。

不止是欧阳谭，可能在这学校里所有的 Alpha都活在‘欧阳’两个字制造的比拼中，这是Alpha的天性…

或许，这也是我的天性，因此这些年我才会总是将‘成为 Alpha’挂在嘴边。

可我…不喜欢这天性。或许享受争强好胜这一过程的Alpha会在这里得偿所愿，可争夺对我来说只是枷锁，是累赘。

欧阳谭见我盯着那大屏幕，心里揣着火气说，“多看几眼，你反正你也来不了。”

我转头看着欧阳谭笑了，在B等级大学会遇到什么我不清楚，但至少我现在发自肺腑觉得…这个机会也挺好。

 


	4. 我可能生错了性别（30-39）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #ABO脑洞#  
> 我可能生错了性别，怎么办？!着急，在线等！
> 
> Tag: ABO，Alpha总受（欧阳喆）。Alpha总受。Alpha总受。重要的说三次。
> 
> 立志压倒一切最终反被一切压的悲惨Alpha成长记。  
> 这是一个有关于成长与寻找自我的故事，希望每个人都能找到最适合自己的路，同时坚定不移的走下去。
> 
> 攻的类型有ABO：  
> 暗恋对象冰山攻 Alpha凌冬  
> 家庭医生成熟攻 Beta栾战  
> 黑化竹马朋友攻 Omega穆弘  
> anything...  
> NP（N≥3）注意避雷！！
> 
> ABO设定：  
> 1、本文设定男性不能带球，Alpha、Beta、Omega都不可以。  
> 2、ABO属性在十八岁生日的时候显现出来，在这之前只是男性和女性。  
> 3、Alpha可以标记Omega，Beta和标记无缘。  
> 4、全文都可能有其他的二设，写到的时候再进行补充。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微博ID：Delver_Jo是挖掘机

# 30

离开A等级学校的时候我想起了凌冬，不知他在那模拟机里面会表现的怎么样。那些模拟机让Alpha挥汗如雨，空气中散发着属于Alpha的味道。若是凌冬也是这副样子，倒也是…性感。

“想什么呢？”欧阳谭站在我身边问。

“没想什么。”我心中是在思索，觉得凌冬的性子也不是那种争强好胜的Alpha。可…以前我觉得自己了解凌冬，现在我也说不好了。我与凌冬这些日子都没有见面，也不知道他究竟怎么样了。确认申请材料之后便一直忙乎着大学的事情，凌冬想必也是一样。上次在家门口争吵之后便再无联系，不知那会不会是我与他最后一次见面。

‘我没什么可说的。’这是他的最后一句话，我到现在都记得他的语气，闭上眼睛还能看见他的神情。

我当真不希望这是我与他的最后一句话，可我…还能做什么？

还没走到学校门口，电话响了，是穆弘。我看了一眼欧阳谭，接起来便说，“我被我们家老二拐上了车，这会儿在…”

“没事儿，”穆弘在电话那端笑了，声音很是悦耳，“你什么时候过来？”

“现在就过去。”

挂了电话，没等欧阳谭反应过来，我便撒腿往前跑，回头冲他喊一句，“我自己回去了。”

欧阳谭本就是故意回家跟我找不痛快，只怕也不会将我送回。

谁知，他一把抓住我，“去哪儿，我送你。”

我愣愣看着他，恐防有诈。

欧阳谭这一早晨怕是在我这儿找到了舒坦，这会儿冲着我勾起嘴角，“我说了我送你，肯定送你。”

 

穆弘与我约定了时间，而欧阳谭则开车带我过去。路上他还没心没肺的问我，“你的Omega在B等级学校？”

别看我和凌冬以及穆弘从小关系就不错，我这二哥则从不关心我周围是什么人。当然，我对他也是一样。“跟你有什么关系，你问这个干嘛？”

“随口问一句而已，你紧张什么？”欧阳谭余光扫了我一下，“也就是你这么没出息的Alpha才会找个Omega去标记。”

“你说什么？”我坐在副驾驶座冲着他笑，“我不标记Omega，难道去标记Beta？！别说我不想，我就算是想...Beta能被我标记吗？”

“我的意思是...现在Alpha都流行和Alpha谈恋爱，也就是你这样的...”

“你放屁！”我懒得和他讨论这个问题，小爷可是个喜欢被干的Alpha，轮得到欧阳谭告诉我喜欢谁？“行了，我看周围这么多学生，应该是快到了...你就停在路边吧。”

欧阳谭嗯了一声，还是继续往前开，嘴里还不忘继续吐槽我，“亏得C类大学Alpha不能去，不然我看你连这B等级都上不了。”

“我要是能去C等级，我肯定去...那么多Omega等着我呢。”

“你那身板...能行吗？”

你一言我一语，终于到了校门口。我远远看到穆弘后心中一阵舒坦，可谁想这欧阳谭竟然也和我一起下了车...还说，我也去B等级大学看看。

欧阳谭跟在我和穆弘身边，这‘逛校园’和我想象得完全不同。以后我每天都会生活在这校园里，因此压根不在乎学校长什么样子，毕竟早晚都会熟悉。我心中盘算...穆弘在这个校区的日子没几天了，我要是能趁机进他的宿舍，那岂不是美哉？

“在学校里Alpha以及Omega的宿舍是分开的，免得出差错。”穆弘看二哥跟着我，不咸不淡得对我说，“学校里的Beta是绝大多数，因此课业压力也不小，同时也会有一些类似Alpha的体能训练，对Omega来说是选修，但是...”

欧阳谭听到这话哼了一声，“你们那也算是体能训练？”说着，二哥抬起手拦住我的肩膀，拍着我道，“跟他说说你今早看见了什么。”

我从小不愿和欧阳谭一道出门绝对都是他的错，我从小跟他关系不好...也都是他的错！

穆弘走在一旁，眼神从我身上扫过去，接着看了看欧阳谭...最终，落在二哥搂着我的手臂上。

 

欧阳谭跟着我去B等级学校，导致我和穆弘的私会泡汤，无奈我只好找其他的时间。

我回到家里之后一边收拾东西一边给栾战打了个电话。我猜想他当日与我说那些自己的事情，即使口中说无所谓我的选择是什么，心中总归有些希冀我可以申请B等级的大学。申请了A等级大学之后，我莫名有些抗拒与栾战说起学校的事情，而到了现在我终于决定...知会他一声。

电话通了，我对栾战说，“你猜我在做什么？”

“你打给我是为了闲聊？”

我能听出栾战这么说不是为了挂我电话，倒像是在等我说些我自己想说的话，“我在收拾东西，准备去学校...B等级。”

距离正式开学还有些早，但大学的政策是一旦录取便分配宿舍，学生可以提前入校适应环境。在这期间学生对想要学的专业进行全面了解，也算是设身处地为学生着想，充满了人性化。

“你申请了B等级学校？”栾战笑着问我，让我听不出他的情绪。结果没等我说后半句，他又道，“我看是申请了A等级大学，被拒绝了吧？”

“你...”我对着电话发愣，清了清嗓子说，“你怎么知道。”

“我不知道，我在问你。”

明明就知道了！我叹了口气，心思瞒不过栾战也实属正常，“我准备去学生物制药一类的专业。”

“去吧，学不好别说我对你说过那些与基因相关的内容。”

“制药和基因有什么关系？”

“怎么没关系，都是生物类专业...”

“…”

“我看你还是早些去学校，了解了解。”

这话用不着他跟我说，我本来就打算早早去学校。毕竟，我现在根本不想去高中上学，不想处在那个Omega越来越多的地方，更加不想处在一个有凌冬却不能说话的地方。

 

第二天一早我便去了学校，还约了和穆弘一起吃午饭。

如穆弘说的那样，Alpha和Omega的宿舍位于学校的两片区域，而Alpha的宿舍更是两人一间，避免因为本性而进行领土争夺。

我拿着行李走进宿舍，冷冷清清，一楼都没瞧见有几个人。学校的档案实时更新，因此宿舍大门已经有了我的指纹信息，而宿舍楼里的AI系统也录入了我之前在高中的学习记录，十分方便。

我掏出自己的设备在进门处下载了相关信息，随即便看到了自己的宿舍号。

爬了几层楼，站在宿舍门口，门没有反锁...有人？

学校的宿舍按照生日进行划分，方便管理。我推开门走进去，两张床被占了一张，床边的桌子上还放了些私人物品。不知我要朝夕相对两年的舍友会是什么样子的人？

我打眼扫过去没在意，往里又走了几步后突然将我的视线聚集在那桌上。

那机械手臂...

随即，身后就响起了一道声音，“你是不是要说，你喜欢盯着别人的桌子看。”

这个声音...我缓缓转过头。

 

# 31

你是不是要说，你喜欢盯着别人的桌子看。

这个声音...我缓缓转过头，直到目光与凌冬交会，这才确定眼前的是他。

凌冬缓缓朝我走过来，面无表情，“你挡着我的路了。”

我朝一边撤了两步，而他则从我面前走到桌子旁。我盯着凌冬的后脑勺，心中只有一个问题：你他妈在这里干嘛？

我是申请A等级的学校失败，他为什么？凌冬这种自我冷漠的性格，要是最初不想去A等级大学，他便不会像我那般为了些不重要的原因去申请。可他申请了，通过了，此时却出现在这里。他没有去确认申请，他在申请之后因为某些原因放弃了...

我想我知道他为了什么，他为了穆弘，还他妈能因为什么？!

凌冬话少性子冷，但是骨子里特别的倔，以前打架我怕连累他让他先走，他是什么都不说却从不往后退一步。为了一个人放弃A等级学校，这种事儿发生在凌冬身上我丝毫不觉意外。

“为一个人来这里，你觉得值得吗？”我看这凌冬问，他放下手里的东西看了我一眼，说，“我没考虑过这个问题。”

瞧瞧，我就是那个最了解他的人，一猜一个准。我这么聪明的脑袋，高中课程随便看看书就是满分，凌冬那点心思还能猜不到？！但我听到他的回答满腹怨气，若是他想要和穆弘一个学校，那从一开始就不应该申请A等级大学，他申请之后放弃，只有一种合理解释：他无非是因为我来了这里，以为我和穆弘会朝夕相对，所以放弃了自己的申请。

他嘴里说可以不见穆弘，却还是这么做，真是情深义重，“你知不知道后两年的学生在选择专业之后很可能会离开这里，穆弘也会离开这个校区。”

“...”

我心中都是火气，但我说话的语气自认为还算友善，虽然我现在很想扯着他的领子问他是不是脑子有毛病，“你就算来了这里，也不能和穆弘时常见面，你何必...”

“我没什么可解释的，也与你无关。”

凌冬怼了我一句，随即移开视线不再看我。从生日到现在的几个月时间，我与凌冬大抵消耗了彼此的忍耐力，现在说话真是...一点就着。

看着他的背影我心中说不清的情绪，我气他为了一个人放弃A等级大学，我也气他在穆弘的事情上还是一如既往的‘心口不一’，但我心中也有些莫名的窃喜...他虽然没办法天天见到穆弘，但我至少可以天天见到他，还是被迫朝夕相对的那种。

 

我与凌冬默不作声收拾东西，没一会儿穆弘给我打电话。我接起电话用余光扫了凌冬一眼，心中不忍于是对穆弘说，“我刚刚到宿舍，遇到了凌冬。”

穆弘听到这话声音没什么起伏，主动说了一句，“那可以一起吃饭，我也好久没见他了。”

太尴尬了，大写的尴尬...我断了通讯后清了清嗓子，转身对凌冬用不咸不淡的语气说，“我中午和穆弘一起吃饭，你也一起来吧...咱们好久没有一起吃饭了。”

凌冬与我对视，许久之后移开视线。我知道他心里委屈，我也...委屈。

这顿饭不知道会不会消化不良，但我和凌冬一起走到餐厅，穆弘远远过来搂住我的腰时，我浑身一颤，不知是因为他身上让人心情愉悦的味道，还是因为凌冬那如海浪般冰冷的眼神。

穆弘主动与凌冬打招呼，轻拍他的手臂说，“有段时间没见了，你最近怎么样。”

“还是那样。”凌冬接话之后气氛好了一些，穆弘对他的态度一如所有事情发生之前，还时不时开玩笑说凌冬来了B等级大学，只怕会迷倒所有的Omega，还有不少Beta也逃不过他的魅力。

看着穆弘眼中的轻松，Omega的信息素感染着我，我也莫名跟着他笑起来。随即，穆弘又对凌冬说，“你要照顾好欧阳，这事儿你最擅长。”

“我用不着他照顾。”想都没想我便顺嘴接了这么一句，随即还看着穆弘说，“我一个Alpha不需要他？”

话说完我便觉得有些不合适，从小到大凌冬...没少照顾我。果不其然，我余光扫了他一眼，那个神情与视线...

凌冬喜欢的人让他照顾我，而我则标记了他喜欢的人。这一张桌子上三个人真是错综复杂，我自知说错了话，低下头吃东西不愿再开口。

穆弘见我把天聊死了，笑着又问凌冬想学什么。凌冬停顿片刻，言简意赅，“电子机械类的专业。”

就这种能少说一个字是一个字的性格，当然不招人喜欢。凌冬从小喜欢电子机械，除了上课和打球之外，其他时间都耗费在家里组装各种模型以及设计电路，这个专业倒是极其适合他。凌冬做了自己的选择，因此我心中什么想法不重要。

穆弘见我不吭声，转而又问我说，“你呢，想好了吗？”

“生物制药类型的专业吧，目前还不确定。”

“你当真要为了我研究抑制剂？”穆弘勾着嘴角笑了，我先前对他提过一句自己想要研究Omega抑制剂，那会儿大学结果还没有确认，因此我也没把话说死。

“我还骗你不成？”

穆弘凑过来将嘴唇压在我的脸颊上，动作很轻点到即止，但有种...说不出的亲密。

我没有看凌冬，但是能感到他的目光在我脸颊上来回游走。为什么穆弘在这桌上坐着游刃有余，没事儿人一样，而我就因为对凌冬这冰山动心，左右别扭。穆弘突然想起什么，转而皱眉看向凌冬，“我记得你的父母是不是也从事生物相关的工作？”

“嗯，在政府相关机构。”

凌冬的父母比我父母年纪小不少，正值壮年都是大忙人。据说他父亲常年在外为国家收集不同的生物样本，而她的母亲也是基因工程方面的专家。栾战守着自己的诊所生活惬意，而凌冬的父母则鲜少有时间陪他。

我学类似的专业，原本可以问问凌冬的母亲，作以了解。但我们两个人现在这个相处，想想...还是算了吧。

吃完饭凌冬主动提出先走了，像是一刻都不愿再多忍受。

他简单告别之后便迅速转身将背影留给我和穆弘，我看着他发愣，最终也什么都没说。

 

# 32 穆弘(口)

虽说凌冬让我左侧胸口一阵一阵绞痛，但我与穆弘呆在一起的时候，他总能让我瞬间疏解所有情绪。

穆弘半个身子靠在我怀里，神情缠绵悱恻，说起话更是情意绵绵。他带着我往教学楼的方向走，说是提前告诉我生物专业的公共课都在哪里。

我随着他的脚步，鼻息中都是他的气味，十分畅快自得。

穆弘平日柔中带刚，上了床却是刚中带柔，这种反差让我十分着迷。他带着我走到教学楼的安全通道，回头看了我一眼。我瞬间觉得浑身燥热，推着他便往那安全通道尽头的卫生间走。

大学生活真是妙不可言，穆弘身上的味道亦是妙不可言。我们互相舔，然后借着对方的味道接吻。卫生间里空间狭小，我们又怕兴之所至带来的信息素让他人发现踪迹，忐忑与刺激之间，我和穆弘先后射在对方的嘴里。他舔着嘴唇抬头看我，借着便直接咽进肚里，末了不忘对我扬起眉毛。

每次看到他这副样子，我心中都会忍不住感叹，男性Omega真的是难以抗拒，穆弘真让人不能自已。

一番‘互动’之后，我对他满身都是我的味道很是满意，随口跟他说了一句，“有人跟我说我与凌冬的信息素味道很相似。”

“有些相似，他比你有攻击性。”穆弘搂着我的腰，凑到我耳边对我说，“但你就是你，因为你身上有了我的味道。”

穆弘的眼中满是感情，炙热浑厚，充满了自信。他像是认定我早晚有一天会将他装在心里一般，不急不慢从身体开始一点一点将我完全征服。我猜想不是每个Omega面对Alpha时都会有这样的心境与魄力，因此也显得穆弘如此与众不同。

 

与穆弘相处的时间自然是开心愉悦，但走到宿舍楼门口我便开始踟蹰不前，浑身都是穆弘的味道，岂不是又要刺激凌冬了？

回到宿舍他凑巧不在，我赶紧拿了换洗的衣服往浴室的方向走。公共浴室里烟雾缭绕，各个隔间配有齐全的设施。我看着那些半透明的玻璃，心中直觉学校将Alpha与Omega的宿舍分开十分正确，要是混在一起还不知会发生多少意想不到的事件。

我开了水洗澡，却很难将身上属于穆弘的味道清除掉。Alpha与Omega的联结让信息素交缠融合，要是热水便能直接洗去，那也太过儿戏。

快速冲洗之后我想趁着凌冬回去宿舍之前穿好衣服，没想推开门便正好瞧见凌冬距离我不远，也是刚刚洗完澡的样子。他看到我愣了一下，而我看着他胸膛中的血气竟然有些沸腾。凌冬刚刚洗完澡，湿着头发全身只有腰间的一条浴巾。

距离我们这一季正式报到开学还有一些时日，因此宿舍没什么入住率，浴室更鲜少有人。凌冬手里拿着脏衣服，与我对视片刻后重新恢复脚下的步伐，路过我身边的时候说了一句，“就算宿舍现在没什么人，你脖子上的印子也还是应该遮一下。”

脖子上的...印子？我回来宿舍时穿着衬衣，领子可能挡住了穆弘留下的痕迹，这会儿洗完澡套上T恤，这才十分清晰被凌冬看了去。

我抬起手揉了揉太阳穴，真是运气太差了。

 

从小到大，我和凌冬共处一室的情况数不胜数，但是往前数的两次都...

回到宿舍我们俩相对无言，早早便关了灯各上各的床，各睡各的觉。我i躺在床上脑中还是刚刚凌冬裹着浴巾的样子，他先我一步回到宿舍。我推门进来的时候正巧看到他在换衣服，下意识侧头关上了门。凌冬的身体我从小看到大，这会儿怎么还不看了？那一眼虽然是‘惊鸿一瞥’，但凌冬去下浴巾只穿着内裤，腰线、臀部、大腿...一气呵成的线条真是让人血脉贲张。

躺在床上闭着眼睛，我想着他那副样子，耳边则响起了凌冬的声音，“我知道你觉得我们不能和以前一样当朋友。”

“...”我睁开眼睛侧过头，在黑暗中发现凌冬也在看着我。我想他说得不对，并不是‘我觉得不能’，是我们确实无法像以前那样当最好的朋友，“你是什么意思？”我起身坐在床上，皱眉看着凌冬。

“没什么意思。”凌冬随着我的动作也起身，伸手拉开床头灯后看着我说，“你就把我当成一个‘别人’就行了，用不着把我当成朋友。你和穆弘的联结，也不会因为别人而受到威胁。”

别人？！我缓了几秒不太确定凌冬这话从何而起，直到与他对视这才让我想起之前我们的对话，他问我说，‘你和别人...上床之后，会怎么样？’

我靠，凌冬真他妈混蛋，说得都是什么玩意儿？!我都被他这话逗笑了，“我和‘别人’可经常上床，你也是这个意思？”

凌冬从我对面的那张床上站起来，他没回答却走到了我面前，突然双膝弯曲轻轻点地，借着凑过来便拉住了我的后颈。

“你...”

凌冬前倾身体将嘴唇直接压在了我得脖子上，那处正巧有穆弘留下的吻痕。凌冬跪在床边推着我往后，等我躺下则顺势爬到了床上，丝毫没有与我再废话的打算。他的嘴唇一直在我的脖颈上来回游走，又舔又吸，弄得我浑身酥麻。

凌冬话说得混蛋，冲着穆弘留下吻痕而去更是变态至极，但压在我身上时呼出的气息却让我头晕目眩,“你这么介意...这个痕迹？！”我喘着气笑出了声音，故意刺激凌冬说，“就算再介意，穆弘和我的关系也不可能改变...”

凌冬看了我一眼，抬起手捂住我的嘴，看样子再不打算让我发出声音。他低下头张嘴便冲着我的脖子咬下去，疼得我心里直骂‘混蛋’，而身体也止不住在他怀里发抖。

恼羞成怒、狗急跳墙...凌冬趴在我身上充满了征服欲和攻击性，而那感觉则莫名和‘性爱’两个字扯上了关系。

凌冬看我挣扎，语气复杂的说了一句，“你要是有那么多‘别人’，还介意多我一个？”

听到他这话我愣住了，我喜欢凌冬，我他妈当然不介意！

 

# 33 h 凌冬

你要是有那么多‘别人’，还介意多我一个？

我被他捂着嘴，横竖说不了话索性伸出舌头舔他的手心。我喜欢凌冬，我他妈当然不介意，我有什么可介意的？

凌冬被我弄得很痒，下意识松开我，而我则顺势侧头直接去吻他，十分热情，故意用自己的行为表达：我不介意！我咬着他的嘴唇伸手去脱他的睡衣，胸口的那两颗口子直接被我扯掉，落在地上发出碰撞声。

凌冬嗯了一声，眼中有怒火也有些情欲，双腿之间的性器高高挺起顶在我的大腿根。我伸手去摸了两下，看凌冬的反应恐怕对‘前戏’二字没有任何概念。我抬起手臂稍稍拉开两人的距离，见他喘气便一个翻身将他压在了床上。我低下头，没等他挣扎直接扯开内裤将那勃起的阴茎塞进嘴里。

“嗯...”凌冬浑身一颤，手指下意识伸进我的头发里。我用舌头在他的茎身和囊袋处来回舔弄，而他的性器也在我的口中胀大一圈，十分兴奋。凌冬大抵对我‘会这么多’感到惊讶，抬起头睁大眼睛看着我，而胸膛则随着呼吸上下起伏。

我心中冒出一股胜负欲，故意看着凌冬的眼睛，然后用舌头一点一点在他的伞状体上来回舔弄，还故意画圈将前端流出的晶亮液体一并划进嘴里。凌冬瞧着我的样子呼吸越发困难，果不其然在片刻之后便突然压着我的后脑，直接将性器走入我的深喉。

“...呜呜...嗯...”我的嘴巴被他那粗长的勃起肏得难受，鼻息内则都是属于海洋的气味，不知是我自己的，还是属于凌冬的。

凌冬抓着我的头发将我拉到他身边，面对面后突然搂住我的腰吻我。他抓起我的一条腿，吻我的同时另一只手已经扯掉了我的内裤，直接往我的后巷而去。

 

与凌冬的性爱不算很合拍，毕竟他那副横冲直撞蛮横肏干的样子总让人心有余悸，可我不得不承认：配上他那个尺寸，性爱倒也算得上身心舒爽。我感受之际的身体被他的性器贯穿，由浅到深，他顶着我像是要将那囊袋都塞进我的身体一般。不多时，我的身体被凌冬肏开，肏到我止不住抬起腰配合他。

宿舍里的第一晚我便和凌冬睡在了一起，他搂着我的腰不断肏我，像是要将我的身体干成两半，而嘴里还止不住说，“你怎么这么骚...”

骚...这个字在生日那天他也说了，而听完之后我一阵委屈。此时再听到却觉得兴奋性感，忍不住对上他的眼睛，“干得...爽...还...呜呜...”

凌冬故意不让我说话，抓住我得两条腿将我得身体对折，跪在床上猛干几十下。我的身体被肏得噗嗤作响，润滑剂与他得前液混合，身体联结处淫荡色情。凌冬刻意放慢了速度，那肉棒在我体内进出，每一寸摩擦的感觉都在我的身体中发酵。我的后穴吸着他的阴茎，而他的阴囊则随飞速的抽插打在我的屁股上，我头皮发麻、浑身乱颤，嘴里忍不住便呜咽乱叫，“再..嗯...快...快点...”

我觉得浑身欲望都在喷涌，禁不住他这般粗暴的肏干，余光瞥见他那又红又紫的凶器被我的身体完全吞没，身前挺立的阴茎则随着身体颤抖而泄了出来...被凌冬肏干的过程，我感受到Alpha对力量的向往，他那般凶狠的干我，而我的身体也一下一下承受着入侵，彼此以诡异的方式达到和谐。

凌冬用手指沾了我的精液抹在我的胸口处，低下头又用舌头舔掉，接着同我接吻，“我还...早着呢...”

我知道，凌冬那生龙活虎的阴茎也就是刚刚‘活动了筋骨’，这夜还早着呢。

 

我第二天一早浑身酸疼的在床上醒来，身边的凌冬却已经消失不见，连被子都已经冷了下来。

我揉了揉太阳穴，叹了口气心中吐槽：无论是穆弘还是栾战，没人像凌冬这般凶狠。不就是给他口了一下，至于这么大反应？真是没见过世面！

我下了床套上衣服，身后倒是被清理的很干净，应该是我昨晚被弄晕了之后凌冬帮我处理的。

还他妈算你有良心，没让小爷又带着你的子孙睡觉！

简单洗漱之后我回到宿舍，推开门便瞧见凌冬回来了。他侧头看了我一眼，清了清嗓子问，“你感觉怎么样？”

瞧不起谁呢？我也是Alpha，还能被你玩儿得起不来床？“好着呢，没什么事儿。”

凌冬移开视线对这早起的尴尬有些局促，他指了指桌上得食物，“你吃点吧。”

合着他一早起来给我买早饭？我为之一愣心中也止不住有些暖意流淌。

 

早饭结束，正经事还是应该留心。穆弘昨天跟我说了生物类型的专业主要是在哪片区域上课，我收拾了东西便朝着教学楼而去。

我们这一季虽然还未入学，可已经入学的那些学生则扔在上课。我走到教学楼三楼，几间教室都传来了不同的授课声音。老师利用职能设备进行授课，讲台处明亮而教室其他地方则光线很暗。我从教室的后门进去，打算听听类似的专业课程都讲些什么。

“理论上来说，每个人的信息素味道都应该是独一无二的，因为信息素是荷尔蒙的混合，而这所有的原理都是由基因控制。因此可以得出结论，有些时候基因比较相似，信息素呈现的味道也会相似。但由于信息素是荷尔蒙的总称，所以也很有可能没有基因关联的两个个体，拥有相似的味道。”

一堆理论我听得云里雾里，于是在心里连连嘟囔：我和大哥二哥有基因关联，但是味道不同，而我和凌冬没有半毛钱关系，还不是有着相似的信息素味道。这种理论也不知道研究来做什么？老师在全息设备的帮助下展示了一条基因，接着又说，“通过腺体中的不同荷尔蒙检测，也可以作为亲子鉴定的一种标准，这个过程没有基因准确率高。”

我听了一会儿后赶紧离开了教室，谁会用信息素来做亲子鉴定？国家为了记录每一个公民的身体情况，在家庭医生处都会有血样以及DNA的备份。我印象中栾战的私人诊所就能做亲子鉴定，直接输入档案编号就可以自动匹配...用得着这么麻烦？！

我不想要学诸多理论常识，我希望自己可以学以致用，做些实打实的事情。

这门课...Pass！

 

前一间教室出来，我推开隔壁的教室门，听到这个老师说的第一句话我就来了兴趣，“根据信息素来辨认性别没有那么困难，最重要的是需要了解差异。这件事平日不太会用到，因此只是作为咱们学习信息素差异的一个使用实例来介绍。”

根据信息素来辨认性别？怎么用不到？我就特别需要...小爷生日那天栽在凌冬手里，不就是因为不知道他是个Alpha。按照我这天生硬伤，对Alpha和Beta不太敏感，学学这个课程真是处处都能学以致用。

我决定，往后每天都先来旁听着再说。

 

# 34

“所谓根据信息素来辨别性别，主要是利用个人本身性别对信息素的反应来进行分辨。

Alpha的信息素中荷尔蒙的成分主要包括肾上腺素等诸多调节激烈情绪的成分，因此也充满攻击性。相比之下，Omega的信息素则更多为柔和的性激素等一系列舒缓情绪的激素。一刚一柔，因此Alpha与Omega天生更加容易对对方的信息素进行分辨。Beta在这一方面没有明显的优势，主要是因为Beta信息素中的各种荷尔蒙配比相对平均，没有某一种占据主导。三种性别的信息素呈现出这样的特点也是由基因决定，我们曾经讲过，每个人都拥有一套完整的性别基因，被称为Beta链，Beta链上不同的表达决定了性别，同时也决定了信息素的表达方式。

了解信息素的成分是对性别进行分辨的第一步，因此我们这节课主要的任务就是记住以下的几点...”

我坐在教室的最后一排，十分喜欢台上这个老师的讲课风格。

教室里大多数的学生都是Beta，因此大家的学习方式也都比较类似：在老师讲课的时候便仔细听，低头写下的则是通过自己思考后的笔记。

我看着那些Beta低头写笔记，目光则一直在那老师的脸颊上。就这么点东西，有什么好写的。

一节课的东西我记住了大多数，心中则不断回想着栾战身上的味道。Beta身上的信息素多数较为平和，不如Alpha那般棱角分明，也不如Omega表现出的诱人，因此不容易在气味层面被察觉到。上次被欧阳谭带去A等级学校，我鼻息中都是信息素的味道，浓郁到难以分辨究竟身边人是什么味道。走进B等级大学则完全没有这种感觉，在学校中偶尔与一个Omega擦身而过，我能清晰觉察，至于其他的时候则心情平静，闻不到什么过于刺激神经的味道。学校里能碰到的大多数是Beta，宿舍楼里为数不多的人也都是Alpha，正好适合我练习练习。

 

在学校待了几天，我适应的不错。除了与凌冬在宿舍的相处十分诡异之外，其他一切都好。自从我俩在宿舍的第一夜开始，他就没有睡过自己的床。凌冬像是默认我愿意与他睡在一起，晚上从不征求我的同意便直接过来搂着我躺下。他倒不是每天都要干我，睡在一起蹭出了火气难免需要解决，大多数时间则只是说说话后闭上眼睛入睡。

我对凌冬的心思一直都在，因此他这样表现我偶尔吃味儿，感觉就是他抓着我泻火。但这种情绪稍纵即逝成不了气候，毕竟在床上你情我愿，我不吃亏他不沾光，感情的事儿怨不得别人。

穆弘选择专业之后便开始收拾东西，这几天则开始将宿舍腾空。我和凌冬一道去帮他搬行李，站在Omega宿舍楼下还是止不住有一阵又一阵的轻飘之感。

Alpha的意志力太脆弱了...我心中嘟囔，目光则瞥向身边的凌冬。

凌冬耳根稍稍有些翻红，想来跟我也有同感。宿舍楼偶尔进出的几个人总会寻这味道朝这边看，目光扫过凌冬后则再也移不开了。B等级的大学中的Omega都是最有优秀的Omega，同样，这里的Alpha被普世价值定义为‘弱’。那些Omega的目光集中在凌冬身上，可想而知他绝非泛泛之辈，更不是应该出现在这里的人。

“有没有你喜欢的？”我看凌冬心里荡漾面上却毫无表情，故意刺激他说，“我看到是有不少人喜欢你。”

“没有。”凌冬不咸不淡回了我一句，只怕说话之时心中还在嘟囔着‘穆弘’。

“没有拉倒。”他不愿意说那便不再继续，正巧我看到穆弘从楼里走出来，索性笑脸迎上去。

穆弘的新校区距离我们不算太远，因此我与凌冬帮他将所有行李都送了过去。三个人跑一趟拿了不少东西，结束之后凌冬还是像上次吃饭那样，主动离开将二人世界留给我和穆弘。

“你们之间怎么了？”

我摇摇头，“没怎么。”

我和凌冬之间还能怎么样？按他的话说，我们是连朋友都算不上的关系。

 

我与穆弘你侬我侬一番，回到宿舍已经接近午夜，凌冬还没有回来。我拿了衣服洗澡，躺在床上困意袭来之时才听到开门的动静。

余光扫了一眼床边的时间，都快1点了。我做起来看着宿舍门打开，确定进来的是凌冬后重新躺下。

凌冬身上带着些酒气，扑鼻而来的气味中除了烈性液体，还有...Omega的味道？

我想起自己人生第一次喝酒，也是凌冬第一次喝酒，是在我们十六岁生日的那天。国家规定，没有显现出性征的十八岁以下人士不能买酒。我从家里的柜子里偷出来了父亲的酒，揣在怀里来找凌冬，出门之前还差点让已经显现性征的欧阳谭发现。

我与凌冬同一天生日，而他的父母总部在家，生日这天我不愿让他一个人待着，因此在家吃了饭后便会来找他。我们俩在他的屋里喝酒，第一口辛辣刺鼻无法下咽，随后则感觉身体轻飘十分舒爽。

我们俩喝光了那一整瓶，晕晕乎乎在他房间的地上。凌冬醉了之后话会多一些，看人的神情也比平时柔和。我整个人躺在地板上，一只手撑着头，瞧凌冬真是好看极了...

那一晚凌冬坚持不住在我去卫生间的时候睡着了，我回到他屋里，鬼使神差...吻了他。那是我的初吻，也是他的。他躺在床上睡得很熟，我走过去将自己的嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上，见他没反应便轻舔了好几下。

第二天醒来，我对昨晚的事情没什么印象，可却清晰记得吻了他的事情。

我想...从那时开始小爷就把他装在了心里。

 

每日朝夕相对，我现在对凌冬身上的味道甚是熟悉。或许是几个月的时间我的身体不断适应Alpha的性征，也可能是我最近旁听学习有些心得体会，现在我走在宿舍楼中也时常能嗅到些Alpha的味道。

凌冬身上Omega的味道并未与他的信息素融合，两人发生了什么不知，凌冬至少没有标记那个Omega。

我现在对凌冬的信息素甚是熟悉，时常觉得闻着上瘾。可此时混杂了些其他，十分刺鼻。

我看凌冬晃晃悠悠走进宿舍，叹气起身上去扶了他一把，“你还学会喝花酒了？！”

凌冬听到我的声音后突然抬起头，伸手抓住我的下颚，张嘴吐出几个字，“我...喜欢你。”

“你说什么？！”

 

# 35

“我...喜欢你。”凌冬开口的瞬间推着我便往床上倒，身上的酒精与那Omega腻人的气味让我倍感不适。

“你说什么？!”我抬起手臂毫不客气拉开我们俩的距离，一颗心扑通扑通跳到了嗓子口。即使知道他这三个字不是对我说的，可心中还是庆幸他没有在后面加上任何人的名字，甚至有了些期待的焦灼。与此同时，我看着他心中又有了愤懑萦绕，这股情绪声势浩大，埋怨凌冬要是在敢多说一句，我可能会毫不留情给他两拳头，“你看着我，有种再说一次？！”

我想，我的眼神一定复杂极了。

凌冬深吸一口气后与我四目相对，目光缓缓聚焦最终像是从那醉意中清醒了不少。许是我眼神中的内容吓到了他，亦或者他自己本就觉得说错了话，凌冬神情中漏了怯色，主动与我道歉，“我...对不起。”他吞咽口水后移开视线，接着又强调了几个字，“我没说什么。”

他这几个字更是让我火冒三丈，之前是性征显现控制不住自己，现在又是醉后意乱情迷...凌冬这再一再二除了给我添堵再无其他，我忍不了也不能忍。

抬起脚，我直接将他踹下床，随即翻身不再搭理他，“耍酒疯就滚远点。”

 

凌冬有些狼狈，而我则一夜都昏昏沉沉没有睡实。

我不想思考凌冬那‘喜欢’二字究竟是想要说给谁，但我确定他在与我对视之后面露难色、张皇失措，好像对我说了‘喜欢’让他多么为难一样！

我也不想思考凌冬身上的Omega味道究竟从何而来，横竖不关我的事，况且我也无时无刻用穆弘的气味在强/暴他的嗅觉！

太可气了，太不像话了…我一夜没睡，不知自己在想些什么。

第二天一早醒来，凌冬揉着太阳穴很不舒服。我昨晚踹了他一脚，这会儿情绪缓和一些则觉得不好意思。我去卫生间帮他弄湿了毛巾，拿回来递给他说，“你擦脸。”

他抬起眼睛看着我，不知对昨晚的事情还记得多少。

我想了想，叹气主动说了一句，“凌冬，我这辈子都会当你是我最好的朋友，无论发生过什么事，以后会发生什么事...你都是我从小到大最好的朋友。”

这是我思考了一晚上的结论，我做不到与他毫无联系，我也不可能将他当作‘别人’，凌冬...还是那个占据着我心里重要位置的人。

这话的内容有些卑微，因此我让自己的语气听起来不可一世，好似我不在乎曾经发生的一切，好似我不关心可能会发生的一切。

凌冬手里拿着毛巾，目光始终在我脸上徘徊。

会上床的朋友，没人会嫌多。

他用眼神说了这么一句，亦或者，他将这话说出了口，而我选择没有听到。

我也...不知道。

 

学校、家里，我两点一线折腾了一段时间，终于到了我们这一季的入学时间。

入学有两件重要的事情。

第一件是学校需要让所有的新生接受疫苗注射，免得引起传染性的疾病。

第二件便是需要进行集中体能训练，Omega可以选择性参加，Alpha和Beta都必须参加。

开学那几天学校组织疫苗注射，我按照规定时间到了学校的自助医疗室门口，却瞧见栾战在那巨大的玻璃窗内，带着口罩十分认真。疫苗注射是按照不同的学院进行排序，选择各个专业没有课的时间，避免影响教学。

我敲敲门后站定，等着栾战回头看我。

栾战原本忙乎着手里的药剂，白色口罩挡住半张脸颊却遮不住那份睿智与英气，“你怎么来了？”我与他对视后主动开口问，“注射疫苗不是自助的吗？”

“是自助的。”栾战眼睛中带着笑意，看着我充满了温度，“但总得有人把药剂拿来，装配好。”他晃了晃手里的一排药剂，随后便摘下口罩。

“这些事情需要你亲自来做？”学校的疫苗都是外包给诊所配药，而栾战的私人诊所有好几个助手，完全没必要让这救死扶伤的大医生跑一趟。

栾战将那一排疫苗装进机器，随即按下运行按钮。他转身拿起一旁的单个注射器，装药后看着我说，“当然不需要。”

“...”

栾战见我不吭声，余光瞥向内室的那间屋子，“我主要是来给你打针的。进去...把衣服脱了。”

“给我...打针？”他又跟我来这套，上次说检查就居心叵测，这次休想糊弄我，“我自己能行。”

“你不行。”栾战拿着注射器靠近我两步，伸手轻轻抓住我的领子，“或者，我在这儿帮你脱？”

玻璃窗外前来取自助注射器的学生络绎不绝，而栾战靠近我时却让人十分心醉。鬼使神差，我吞咽口水后主动往内室走，动作服从嘴里却还在嘟囔，“你别想着对我意图不轨！”

栾战跟着我进屋，落落大方回了我一句，“我对你的意图何时不轨？”

 

我脱掉上衣露出手臂，在栾战将针扎进我的肌肉时开口问，“Beta这个性别的命名，是不是因为‘Beta链’？”

“学了不少？”栾战抬起头看着我，缓缓将药剂推进我的体内，“感觉怎么样？专业喜欢吗？”

“还行，挺有意思的。”我虽然时为了穆弘才选择了生物类进行主修，但听了一段时间的课，心中也着实觉得有意思，比过往从栾战口中知道的那些边角料有意思很多，“你还没回答我的问题呢。”

“准确的说，Beta链这个词是根据Beta这种性别命名的。”栾战拔出注射器扔在一旁，随即自习观察我的眼睛，继续说，“Alpha和Omega都侧重了某一部分基因的显现，Beta的性征最为平均。”

“所以性别基因链称为Beta链...”

栾战笑了一声，“不是，研究出整条基因链的人是一个Beta，为了纪念他自己的性别，所以叫Beta链。”

我下意识低下头笑，什么玩意儿！

“别动。”栾战轻轻抬起我的下巴，再次看向我的眼睛。

至于嘛，小爷就是打个疫苗，栾医生怎么还观察起来了？“你这是职业病，疫苗有什么可看的？”

“小心一些，总是好的。”

我任凭栾战盯着我看，这几年都是他在给我打针，或许他比我还要了解我的身体情况。我缓缓吸了一口气，医务室的消毒水之下是及其清淡难以察觉的乌木沉香味，这是...栾战的信息素味道？

我以前不曾闻到过这味道，“有没有人说起过你的信息素？木头味道，很特别。”

栾战眼中闪现些惊讶，“你能闻到？”

“为什么我不能？”

“看来你是个好学生，”栾战说着便凑上来，轻轻将嘴唇压在我的嘴唇上，“很少有人能在这么短的时间察觉Beta的气味。你这个年纪能察觉，着实不易。”

 

# 36 h 栾战

栾战对我说，从基因的角度来说，无论是Alpha还是Omega都具有极强的‘统治支配性’，一旦进行表达便会遮挡Beta链其他的表达。

嗯，听起来不是什么好的评价。我这样回答的同时闭上了眼睛，因为栾战的嘴唇在我脖颈上来回游走。这里毕竟是学校，不比他的诊所…我刚才想推开他来着，我真的想了！

栾战的笑声带着鼻音，十分温柔同时也像是在笑我浅薄，“没有好或者不好，属性不同罢了。”栾战身上的乌木沉香味道始终忽隐忽现，而我闭着眼睛像是随着那味道的起伏而呼吸，“那从基因角度来说，Alpha和Omega相比，谁更厉害？”我伸手搂住栾战的脖子，凑上去又闻了几下。

“怎么跟小狗一样。”栾战一边说一边将手伸进我的衣服里，揣着宠溺的语气又说，“谁厉害你还不知道？”

我哪儿还有心思跟他继续对话，窝在栾战怀里的感觉就像是可以扔去所有理智与思想，单纯享受身体带来的舒爽，“Alpha？”

“二选一都说不对。”栾战冲着我的屁股捏了一下，我‘嗷’得叫了一声，“轻点...”

我身上有些凌冬留下的痕迹，而栾战没有细问，只是用嘴唇轻轻划过我的锁骨，接着移动到胸口，“想要吗？”

“不想。”我一边开口一边伸手去扯栾战的皮带与裤子，哼着鼻音说，“我就是打个招呼。”

 

我在栾战的怀里被他干的四肢发麻，他搂着我的腰始终和我保持面对面。栾战每一下进出的动作都十分温柔，力道很大同时带来极强的舒爽感。我张着嘴大口喘气，浑身是汗一句话都说不利索。

医务室内间不到二十平米的大小，栾战坐在凳子上一下一下将我往上顶。我分开腿骑在他身上，低头便去与他接吻。栾战的性器温度很高，他眼中也是成熟厚重的欲火。我的身体被他劈开，被占有的感觉让我十分愉悦。

“疼吗？”栾战一手捏着我的下颚，亲吻我脸颊和嘴角，“感觉怎么样？”

“嗯...”我自然是想早登巅峰，“我...难受...”一边说，我一边用余光看向自己的阴茎。身前的性器在我和栾战的身体之间来回摩擦，前端吐着晶亮的液体，瞧着十分‘可怜’。

栾战额前有一层汗，他与我对视后伸手握住阴茎，上下撸动，“想射了？”

我自然止不住的点头，随即又自己动了好几下，顺带也让性器在他手心里来回进出。

“不准。”栾战勾着嘴角笑了一声，仿若我在他身上撒欢却还能气定神闲。栾战用一只手指堵住我前端那口，随即来回玩儿弄我的身体，胯骨更是挺进得更为迅速。

“呜呜...”我搂着他眼泪都要出来了，“你...松手...嗯...”

“宝贝儿，叫得再大声点，外面人就能听到了。”

我浑身一怔很是紧张，咬住自己得嘴唇咿咿呀呀不敢再出声。

栾战用几根手指将我全身的情欲都调动起来，我在他怀里享受性爱，心中没有一丝阴霾。我想到凌冬在性爱中的粗鲁，同是亲吻他人留下的痕迹，栾战给予我性爱本身，而凌冬...

我最终射在他的手心里，实在忍不住的那一刻我凑在栾战的耳边，“你...对我...嗯...不好...”

“怎么不好？”栾战松开手指，我喷在了他的小腹上，弄脏了他挂在手臂上的衣服，“就是...不好！”

 

每次见到栾战都让我对自己的身体有不一样的理解，回去宿舍的一路上，我哼着小曲想着的则是栾战口中的那几句话。

谁厉害你还不知道？二选一都说不对。

定神一想，自然是Omega更为厉害，我也是被情/欲充昏了头才会脱口而出‘Alpha’。

显现性征之前的性别以‘男’‘女’来界定，而女性Alpha的身体不曾在十八岁之后改变，男性Omega却会出现二次发育，谁更厉害一目了然。

一通折腾之后，我往身上套着衣服，同时问栾战，“如果基因层面是Omega更厉害，为什么Alpha都...”

“都什么？位于社会更高层级？打压Omega？”

我点点头，想不通。

栾战勾着嘴角笑了，“基因最为强势并不代表综合素质最强，况且...”

“况且什么？”

“我一直认为Alpha对Omega的标记是基因层面的恐惧，是Alpha基因在潜意识中要铲除比自己更强的基因，甚至为自己所用。被标记的Omega因为基因联结而无法离开Alpha，听起来是不是挺残忍的？”

我愣愣听着栾战的理论，微微张开嘴不知说什么。“不能改变吗？不能斩断联结吗？”

“当然可以，联结不过是腺体作用。断开联结，会让Omega很痛苦罢了。若是随意就能斩断，怎么能体现Alpha的占有和强势？”

回去的一路上我在思索他最后说的那句话，“欧阳喆，绝大多数的人都很难以善意去面对强弱之间的差异，希望你能坚持自己所相信的事情。”

栾战极少会郑重其事叫我的名字，而他的语气也十分认真。我听完之后点头，嗯了一声表示，“记住了。”

 

接受疫苗注射结束，紧接着便是进行集中体能训练。

我从小身体就算不上一等一，因此时常运动从不懈怠。B等级大学没有对Alpha的集中训练，我心中思索也不能怎么着。

“据说咱们今年的教员是A等级学校的那个欧阳。”刚刚走进宿舍边听到有人议论，我皱眉看过去，心中琢磨：那个欧阳？我大哥？

B等级学校每一季新生的体能训练都是由A等级学校的高年级Alpha来进行完成，几年之前大哥好像说过他曾经申请过称为训练教员。大哥的名字一直挂在A等级学校的显示器上，有名是自然的。A等级所有学校连着同一个系统，这几年只怕所有Alpha都知道他的名字。

可是我大哥早就毕业了，怎么还来当教员？

“就是那个可以抵抗Omega信息素不受影响的欧阳？他的耐力和意志力没人比得了。”

我听到这话睁大了眼睛，那不是大哥...是欧阳谭！！

什么玩意儿？开玩笑的吧！

欧阳谭那么个看Beta和Omega都不顺眼的人，还能跑来这B等级学校？

 

# 37

欧阳谭来B等级大学，我真的是万万没想到。怎么现在人人都来B等级大学？这地方改成旅游景点了？

这简直是晴天霹雳，直到我站在操场上远远看着欧阳谭走过来，还是满心不愿意相信。我本觉得这体能训练不会有什么问题，现在欧阳谭变成了教员，我怕是不能好过！

欧阳谭穿着一身黑灰色迷彩，大摇大摆来到我们这一季新生面前。欧阳谭面不带笑，目光从左到右扫视了一圈，没有在我的脸颊上停留。

人模狗样，装什么逼？！平时跟我在家干架的时候，怎么没这副不苟言笑的样子，以为自己面无表情就能和大哥一样天下无敌了？

“训练一共要进行大半个月，分为体能、格斗...”

我缓缓低下头，耳边则是同学询问的声音，“你也姓欧阳，是不是和...”

“不是。”我连忙摇头。欧阳这个姓氏在国家里很少见，但十分出名。从以前军功赫赫的父亲到现在驰骋疆场的大哥，再到以抵抗Omega信息素出名的欧阳谭，我不想承认与他们之间有所联系，大抵是怕给我的家人丢脸。即使我对自我有些认同，可外人的眼光我控制不了。家里除了欧阳谭之外都是我坚强的后盾，我不愿让别人指指点点，更希望自己可以为了他们变得更强。

欧阳谭来了便开始训练，绕着操场一开口便让我们跑十圈。

这一季的Alpha数量不多，而Omega则基本不需要参加训练，绝大多数的Beta哪儿能受得了欧阳谭的操练。十圈之后又是几项体能训练，很快便有人开始低声嘟囔，表达不爽，“我们又不是Alpha，用不着这样吧。”

 

训练第一天便苦不堪言，我到了最后气喘吁吁，连凌冬都开始有疲惫之样，更别提那些Beta了。

我坐在操场一边休息，欧阳谭踱着步子朝我走过来，几步之遥的地方停下后居高临下看着我，“这就不行了？”

哼...我喘着气抬头看他，这一张嘴还是在家里的那副样子，“你怎么来了？！”

“上次我陪你过来的时候觉得着学校挺有意思，所以就申请了。”

欧阳谭就是来找自信心的，说这么多干嘛？“以前怎么没见你说有意思...你离我远点！”

“干嘛？”欧阳谭靠近我一步，蹲下之后与我平视说，“我还没觉得你在我边上丢人，你还让我离远点？”说着，他还伸手捏了捏我的脸颊，“就这么几个Alpha，你还比别人弱...谁丢人？”

我想起栾战说得那句话，‘绝大多数的人都很难以善意去面对强弱之间的差异’，打开欧阳谭的手后问他说，“强弱真的那么重要吗？！”

欧阳谭指向一旁已经累趴下的Beta，“你看看那些人，你觉得不重要吗？”

我不愿和人比较更不喜欢欧阳谭这种说话的语气，索性张嘴怼他，“那你也不如大哥，有什么资格说他们？”

“...”我戳到了欧阳谭的痛楚，他盯着我沉默几秒，“我有资格说你...和他们。”

欧阳谭话音落下，转而走到操场中心大喊一声，“集合！继续训练！”

 

毛病！欧阳谭这个王八蛋，公报私仇还他妈的让那么多人加训，真是拿着鸡毛当令剑。

我回到宿舍洗了澡，越想心里越觉得不痛快。凌冬洗澡回来之后看我坐在床上不吭声，走到我面前坐下问，“你二哥怎么会突然来当教员？”

凌冬和我一起长大，我和欧阳谭打打闹闹的那点不痛快，他比谁都清楚。从小到大，我没少在凌冬面前说欧阳谭的坏话，只怕他在凌冬心中是个‘差劲哥哥’的形象。

“我怎么知道！”说完我便转身朝着宿舍外走去，准备找欧阳谭‘谈判’，让他好好做人别给小爷找事儿。

欧阳谭这段时间住在学校里的Alpha宿舍楼，就在我楼上两层。Alpha宿舍楼本来就没有住满，他所在的那一层更是寥寥数人十分冷清。我出了宿舍关上门，脚步则放慢了不少，寻思跟欧阳谭还是得好好说。

我走到欧阳谭门口，敲了两下后他给我开门。欧阳谭刚刚洗了澡，腰间裹着一条浴巾，给我开门满眼都是惊讶，“你来干嘛？”

“我...”进门后我清了清嗓子，微微抬头看向欧阳谭的眼睛，勾起嘴角给了他一个假笑，“二哥，你既然来当教员，别为难我们？”

欧阳谭扬起眉毛看着我，突然伸手抓住我的脖子，另一只手则甩上了门，“我怎么为难你了？”

“别动...”不能翻脸，得好好跟他说，“你先松开我，你以后能不能别给我们加训，按照计划来...成吗？！”

“你怎么知道加训不是计划？”欧阳谭捏着我又用力了不少，他反手将我楼进怀里，像是要用手臂将我勒死，“这就受不了了？”

我在欧阳谭身边挣扎，抬起手想推开他。随即，我们俩扭打在一起，来回折腾两下便一齐倒在了一旁的床上。

“干什么？”欧阳谭抓住我乱动的手，而他胯上的毛巾则随即滑落，“你对我有想法？”

想个屁！我的余光扫过他双腿之间半醒的那根，吞咽口水之后连忙道，“哥...咱们好好说，我就是想让你...”

欧阳谭捏住我的下颚，突然靠近说，“你有什么资格跟我说干什么？你之前还跟我说，想干我？”

“没！你别瞎说。”我趁着欧阳谭不注意，推开他连忙起身便往门外跑。

 

欧阳谭没阻止我，大抵觉得我根本没有与他‘谈判’的资格。

我在走廊里往宿舍踱步，心中愤懑觉得自己弱爆了！

等等，欧阳谭身上的味道...怎么有点奇怪？

他的信息素是一种动物气息，里面还有些皮革的味道，刚刚在欧阳谭的屋里怎么没有闻到？

由于热水作用使得血液加速，Alpha在刚刚洗澡之后应该散发更为强烈的信息素，难不成欧阳谭洗的是冷水澡？！

不对，再等等，欧阳谭身上怎么有种...琥珀味道？

我停下脚步仔细思索他身上那淡淡的味道，那种感觉...像是Beta？

欧阳谭洗过澡之后身上怎么有种Beta的味道？？

我重新抬起脚往宿舍走，我可能是疯了。

那是欧阳谭，那可是欧阳谭！

 

# 38

欧阳谭身上怎么会有Beta的味道？

“你能闻到Beta身上的味道吗？”我沉浸在自己的思绪中，回到宿舍之后便开口问凌冬，“学校里的那些Beta，你都能闻到他们的信息素吗？”

“不能。”凌冬看了我一眼，想了想说，“Beta的信息素都很淡，我没有仔细闻过。”

“那我们家老二身上的味道，你能闻到吗？”

“今天闻到了，一种动物皮革的味道。”

对啊，我之前也闻到的是类似的味道，到底怎么回事儿？!

我脱了鞋爬上床，始终都在回忆欧阳谭身上那琥珀味道。若是我闻到的没错，那他妈就是Beta信息素！

正当我处于疑惑之际，凌冬的通信设备突然响了起来。他看了我一眼后接了起来，说了几句便挂了，“我出去一趟。”

“嗯。”我没搭理他，抬起手揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

 

凌冬离开的时候我在疑惑欧阳谭身上的味道，而他回来的时候则在进门的那一瞬间吸引了我的全部注意力。

他身上带着Omega的味道，和他喝醉的那次一模一样，是茉莉花香的味道，算是淡雅我却觉得刺鼻。

凌冬一出一进时间很短，我侧头看着他，“你没走远啊。”

自从凌冬喝醉回来对着我口误说出‘喜欢’，他便再没和我‘睡’在一起。个把月过去，我和他之间的相处正常了不少。我现在对与他之间的相处不做任何总结，整不明白，索性不动这个脑子。但凌冬身上再次出现那Omega的味道，是不是也意味着他身边有了新情况？

“嗯，就在楼下。”凌冬答得有些局促，猜想是明白我嗅到了味道。自从和穆弘相处开始，我对Alpha与Omega气味相容有了些理解，凌冬面对的这个Omega一定十分动情，这才能有浓厚的信息素味道。两人距离近些，像是拥抱接吻才会留下味道在凌冬身上。

“人家来找你？”我顺势装作不在意随口问着，心中不知自己究竟想得到个什么答案。

“嗯。”

我看凌冬不想和我继续说，索性躺下，清了清嗓子说，“Omega到Alpha的宿舍距离那么远，你也好意思让人家一个人来回，真是没风度。”

凌冬没有回答，对话彻底结束。

 

闻到欧阳谭身上那琥珀味道之后的几天，我总在训练的间隙找他唠叨两句。

对话的内容由我开始，三句话就能剑拔弩张。欧阳谭大抵也觉得我没话找话很是奇怪，几次之后便懒得搭理我。我找他说话，他便拉着我去吃吃喝喝，还让我给他买单。

欧阳谭身上的动物皮革气息十分明显，就好像我那日晚上嗅觉出现了问题。

训练进行了一周时间，我再没闻到那琥珀味道。

集中体能训练分为上下两个阶段，中间夹着的则是一次成为‘隐狼’的机会。所谓隐狼是帝国的一支藏匿于暗处的精锐部队，其中包括Alpha，Beta，Omega。这支部队主要用于和其他帝国进行战争时执行特殊任务，可谓一等一厉害的人，

Alpha能征善战，身体素质强，适合近身格斗。

Beta的气味不容易被察觉，因此可以作为出其不意的偷袭。

Omega的信息素对Alpha有迷惑作用，因此组织主要让他们进行诱捕，或者是长时间的潜伏工作。

‘隐狼’这两个字对其他学生可能十分陌生，但我曾听大哥在家里与父亲提起过，因此倒也不觉稀奇。上大学之前，我的生活只是简单的上课学习，脑中想的无非是些吃吃喝喝的琐事。上了大学之后，很多事情让我一瞬间体会到这个世界的宽广，同时也让我对很多事情的想法发生改变。

“所有想要参加考核的Beta都可以报名。”

‘隐狼’的培养方案主要是在全国的大学中进行选拔，可最终选拔结果没人知道，因此很可能身边的某一个人就是特种隐狼。B等级大学的Alpha都是‘不入流’的货色，因此在这里主要进行Beta和Omega的选拔。我对这种事情向来没兴趣，借着这时间偷个懒休息休息也是个不错的选择。

“据说‘隐狼’中的Beta有一部分是技术性人员，还有一部分会被训练成对Alpha进行近身偷袭的武器。”

“Beta和Alpha的身体素质没办法相比较。”

“是啊，所以一招偷袭不成功被发现，很少有可以活下来的。”

我坐在一旁听到几个Beta的对话，心中寻思当权者或许不认为这是一种残忍，但厮杀之中受到伤害的永远都是那些身先士卒的人。也正是因此，常年战争让这个国家多了不少孤儿。我的父亲在这些厮杀中留了性命，而母亲则时常在家里表达对大哥的担心。大哥听到类似的话则会温柔的搂住母亲的肩膀，笑着说没事儿。

这个国家与周边的帝国时常发生战争，为了领土，为了资源，还可能为了星际航道的行使权，‘隐狼’在这样的战争中发挥至关重要的作用。

我突然想起，小时曾经问过父亲，那些星际战争中的敌人是什么样子？父亲笑着将我搂进怀里说，什么样子都可能出现。我又追问，那我们能打过他们吗？父亲想了想，道，有时候可以，有时候不能，但我们也在努力尝试改变自己去适应战争。

想想，用Omega的信息素去训练Alpha也是一种对自我本性的改变，无论面对什么样的战场，我们都在做着同样的事情。

或许大多数的人一辈子都不会接触到这些与战争有关的生死，可其中的残忍也不会因为粉饰太平而烟消云散。

 

成群结队的Beta去报名处查阅‘隐狼’的项目介绍，而我则躺在操场的一边晒太阳。

凌冬在我身边，我们俩有一句没一句说着各自选择的专业。凌冬是我身边与‘星际’两个字最为接近的人了，他的父亲就总在各个星际之间穿梭。凌冬从小对成为战士为政府工作也没什么兴趣，我猜想在他心中希望可以与父母多谢相处时间，而‘政府工作’四个字则成了他们之间的鸿沟。

发展、掠夺、科技革新，这些或许都是以家庭陪伴的时间为代价，孰轻孰重呢？

“你还记不记得咱们之前看得你那个系列电影？”我侧头看着他笑着说，“ 你也应该像那个主角一样给自己建一个AI智能系统，看着酷，还有人跟你一直说话。”

阳光打在凌冬的脸颊上，像是要将他这座冰山融化了一般。他侧过头与我对视，眼中神情复杂，“一直都是你在我身边，跟我说话。”

“那不一样，我…”

话没说完，我隐隐闻道一阵茉莉花的信息素味道，而不远处则有一个人朝着我和凌冬缓缓走过来。

 

# 39

“其实隐狼的选拔不单单是在学校里，我听说...有不少无父无母的婴儿也会被组织进行收养，然后...”

我的耳边还是其他Beta你一言我一语的对话，而我的眼中只剩下那正在朝着我与凌冬走过来的Omega。

他眉眼带笑看着凌冬，那神情十分勾人却又不让人生厌。我闻他的味道觉得‘刺鼻’，但是瞧见这个人又下意识觉得很是夺目。他比我与凌冬低了半个头，有神的一对凤眼配上挺拔的鼻子，厚薄合适的嘴唇微微泛红。我的目光随即移动到凌冬身上，清了清嗓子问了一句废话，“来找你的？”

凌冬看了我一眼，从地上起身之后主动朝着那男人走了过去。

我坐在原地看着两人说话，他们面对面站着，影子打在地上看起来很是温馨。

没几分钟时间，凌冬回来了，而他的身体正巧挡住我的视线，看不清表情。我看凌冬面上没什么情绪变化，猜想两人的对话就算不是浓情蜜意，也至少让人心情愉悦，“你也不给我介绍一下？”

“介绍什么？”

我冲着他笑，不知笑得好不好看，“你就算不准备标记他，谈恋爱也得见朋友吧...”

凌冬居高临下与我对视，片刻过后移开视线转身离开。他走出几步，想了想后回头看着我说，“我跟他什么关系也没有。”

我愣在原地，你身上有他得味道却还说什么关系都没有？“你怎么这么不负责任？”

“你瞎说什么。”凌冬叹了一口气，与我对视片刻又解释了一句，像是非要我相信一般，“我之前就跟他说清楚了，没有关系。”

“…”我没在吭声，像是沉浸在凌冬的表情之中。我看着凌冬得背影不知为何又笑了，这话不管别人信不信，反正我是信了。

因为，我想相信。

 

隐狼选拔的报名流程时间很短，之后的审核以及考核情况则完全非公开。

欧阳谭在两天之后又开始了对我们残酷的训练，而随着训练的进行所有人都呈现出体力透支的现象。从那日我从他屋里逃走，加上之后没话找话，欧阳谭便开始故意针对我。

我所在的训练小组一定会在每天结束 之前进行加训，而他走过我身边的时候更是会有意无意用脚踝碰我一下。

我原本好端端在地上坐着俯卧撑，被他这么碰一下，手臂一软便趴在了地上，“你够了！”站起来我就不乐意了，欧阳谭就是个水仙花，装什么蒜？！“别得寸进尺！”

欧阳谭扬起眉毛看我一副不服管教的样子，清了清嗓子压根不与我啰嗦，“再去跑五圈。”

“跑个屁！”我浑身乏力，冲着欧阳谭嘟囔了一句。要不是我没力气，直接和他动手也不是不可能。

一旁同组训练的同学见我这般怼教员，睁大眼睛看着我不知后续会如何发展。

“我让你跑五圈。”欧阳谭的声音冷了不少，“现在就去，否则你们这个小组陪你跑。”

许是觉得我在大家面前不给他面子，欧阳谭不光是眼神冷了下来，连面上都一并冷了。我原本只是嘟囔了一句，没想与他正面冲突，可我就是瞧不惯他这样子，平日家里欺负我就算了…小爷都来了B等级学校了，你还没完没了？“凭什么？!”

“就凭我是教员。”欧阳谭冷哼一声，余光扫过小组其他成员，“还是你想让他们陪你？”

“你别…”

“我陪你。”凌冬在我还没说完话的时候开了口，他一步上前挡在我和欧阳谭之间，随即又对欧阳谭说，“我陪他跑，我们俩一人两圈半，可以吗？”

“五圈。”欧阳谭转身道一旁的台子上坐下，看着我说，“再不开始就整个小组一起跑。”

“跑吧。”凌冬拉着我的手臂往操场走，回过头看着我又说，“我陪你很快就跑完了。”

“谁要你陪…”我侧头看了欧阳谭一眼，心中窝火更不高兴凌冬站出来阻挡我与他之间的冲突。

我了解凌冬，凌冬也了解我。他抓着我的手臂开始跑步，十分用力任凭我怎么挣扎都不松手，“你就算是现在跟你二哥干一架，最后还是得跑…可能是全组陪你跑，划不来。”

我知道凌冬说得是对的，我也知道不应该在那么多人面前和欧阳谭互怼，但这些许的忍耐力真不是说来就来，“你别跑了，我自己跑就行了。”

凌冬没有接话，只是一直跟在我身边。他的呼吸声在我耳边，而他身体的温度也像是透过空气传递到我身上。

我突然想起小时候有一年冬天下雪，我父母正巧那天不在家。放学的我发现没有带钥匙，而欧阳谭先我一步到家反锁了门。我站在门口连喊带骂，而凌冬则一直陪我等到父母回来。

天气寒冷还在下雪，那时我对他说，你回家吧。

他也是这幅不吭声的样子，站在我身边伸手搂住我的肩膀，彼此取暖。

 

我绕着操场跑了五圈，心里这口气实在咽不下，决不让欧阳谭的日子好过。

趁着跑到终点的那一瞬间，我装着体力不支便朝着欧阳谭过去。

“还想偷袭我？”欧阳谭一个闪身，手臂拦住我的腰直接将我扔到了一边。我与他的身体擦肩而过，倒在地上连着咳嗽几声，“谁想偷袭你…”

我从地上爬起来，将手里顺过来的电子门卡装进口袋。A等级学校与B等级学校的网络不连，欧阳谭来学校这大半个月的时间一直用临时门卡进出宿舍楼以及他的房间…欧阳谭这个蠢货从小到大都把自己的钥匙放在同一个地方，真是蠢透了！

你当年让小爷在门口等，小爷就让你今晚在马路上过夜！

训练结束欧阳谭会去吃饭，我趁机回到宿舍冲到他的宿舍门口。我准备进屋之后将这临时门卡锁在他屋里，等他发现的时候就算是去找我也没什么把柄。

来回看了看之后，我确定楼道里没人看见我，打开欧阳谭的房门便一溜烟儿进去了。

屋里到处扔着都是脏衣服，我来回打量一番决定将那门卡藏在哪其乱无比的桌子上。我走到桌子旁将哪门卡藏在一堆废纸里面，余光则瞥见了桌角一个不起眼的瓶子。

那瓶子像是医务室的药剂瓶，装了大半瓶透明液体。欧阳谭在哪儿能用到这瓶瓶罐罐的东西，这是干嘛的？

我随手拿起那瓶子，打开瓶盖…

靠！！

我靠！！

欧阳谭是个Beta，用这玩意儿装Alpha？！！


End file.
